A walk 2 remember
by HuggsKissesAndCheese
Summary: Devin is given the opportunity to be a part of the newest Wwe reality show where the drama seems to never stop for just about everyone who steps foot in that house, but especially for Devin who immediately becomes enemies with Wwe's newest diva, a certain blonde hottie who catches an eye for a certain off the market Samoan man. (Sequel to a walk to remember (Wwe).)
1. Chapter 1

Quick disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this story except for my oc's and the plot

"And he huffed and he puffed and he blew his house down!" Devin said animatedly.

"I love that part!" Joelynn said giggled.

Devin smiles and said. "Okay, That's all for tonight I`ll finish the rest tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow can you read more."

Devin shakes her head no.

"Please!" Joelynn begged.

"No, baby it's time for you to go to sleep now- both of you."

"When is daddy coming home?" JoJo asked.

"I`m not sure, but when I find out I`ll be sure to let you know." Devin said tucking both girls in.

"Auntie Rocky, Auntie Rachel!" Joelynn yelled shooting up.

"Hi Lynn!" Rachel said leaning against the wall.

"Hi Rachel, Rocky!" JoJo said.

"Hey baby." Rachel said.

"They're going to sleep and your bothering them!" Devin said looking over at her two best friends.

"Sorry!" Rachel said lifting her hands.

"Any ways I`ll see you guys in the morning." Devin said kissing both girls.

"Good night mommy!" Joelynn yelled.

"Yeah good night mama!" JoJo said.

Joelynn and JoJo looks a lot alike like almost like they were twins except Joelynn has black curly hair that were always in twelve braided pony tails with cute barrettes at the end and cute hair balls at the top she was also darker she has like a carmel skin tone with gray eyes like her dad, while JoJo was lighter with brown straight hair that was always in one braid and dark brown eyes.

"Good night." Devin said as she walks over and turns off the light.

"Those girls are way too beautiful for their own good, remind me to buy a shot gun!" Rachel said.

Devin smiled as she opens the door of the room next to her two girl's room to check on her son Joseph Leati.

"I`m surprised Joe doesn't already have one." Rocky said.

"He does." Devin said closing the door and walked down the steps to the living room.

"Did I hear JoJo call you mom?" Rachel said shockingly.

"Yeah she calls me mom now." Devin said as she straightened the living room.

"How does that sit with Galina?" Rocky asked.

Devin shrugs and says. "She doesn't really come see her ever since Leati got full custody for her."

"I`m sorry could you call him Joe, Leati still sounds weird to me." Rachel said.

"Whatever."

"So how old are they now?" Rocky asked.

"10, 5 and 1."

"Wow, they're growing up it feels like Joseph and Joelynn was just born yesterday and JoJo was what five." Rachel said.

"I know, you should come over while Joelynn's awake and spend time with your god daughter." Devin said.

"I know, I know!" Rachel said.

"And you too Rock, your god son is starting to really miss you."

"You know I mean too, it`s just this new job got me so busy!" Rocky said.

"So when's the last time you talked to the Wwe?" Rocky asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, why?" Devin asked.

"Did they ask you about the show?" Rocky asked.

"What show?"

"You do have that legends contract still don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Shane and Linda got a reality show offer they want to stick a bunch of us in a mansion for a few months." Rachel says.

"Oh that reality show- are you doing it?" Devin asked.

"Yeah it was part of our legend contract." Rachel said.

"It wasn't part of yours?" Rocky asked.

"Nah, I just have to do a few appearances and matches every year." Devin explains.

"What does yours say?" Devin asked.

"Same as yours, but we also have to be on any reality show if it ever comes up, if it doesn't conflict with our personal schedule."

"There you go, I have three under age kids to raise, and I don't have time for that." Devin says fixing stuff on her table.

"Please!" Rachel begged.

"Don't do that!" Devin says walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Rachel gives Devin the saddest face and says. "PLEASE!"

"I have a ten year old and a five year old that are the queens of sad faces, they no longer works on me." Devin said.

"Fine, would you at least think about it if I tell you your cousins will be there?"

"No."

"What about all your old friends, you haven't had time to see them since you were last with the Wwe."

"Fine!" Devin says rolling her eyes.

"You're going?!"

"I`ll consider it, I have to find someone to watch the girls and little man."

"Why don't you ask your mom?" Rocky asked.

Devin gives her a look and says. "I wouldn't leave a gold fish with her."

"You're right, what about Joe's parents?"

"Yeah, what about Joe's parents they would love to do that." Rocky said

"I`ll have to talk to Joe about that first."

"You're looking good by the way, your body still looks the same and you look no older than twenty- four, I guess black really doesn't crack." Rocky said.

"Kissing up will not get me to say yes."

"I had to try." Rocky said as Devin got up to answer the phone that had been ringing for the last couple of minutes.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing still up?" Joe asked.

"Did you just call to see if I was sleep?"

"No I actually called to tell you that I love you and to see if the girls were still awake."

"No, they went to sleep about thirty minutes ago."

"They didn't want to stay up to talk to daddy?"

"I stayed up to talk to daa-"Devin began to say as she looked up and Rocky and Rachel staring at her.

"Keep it clean you have guest." Rocky said.

Devin smiled and continued to talk on the phone.

"So did you hear about this reality show?"

"Dev, I was the one who told you that Shane wanted us on it, are you sure you didn't get hit in the head to many times?" Joe said Laughing.

"Yes I`m sure."

"So do you think we should do it?"

"I think it would be a good experience." Joe said.

"But where would the girls and little man go?"

"Well my mom been asking for them for the summer."

"Do you really think that's a good idea for us to push them off on her for an entire summer just to be on a show?"

"They were going to be with them for the whole summer anyways." Joe said.

"You're right."

"Of course I am, tell me what you're wearing right now."

"No."

"Playing hard to get I see."

"I guess you can say that."

"If you were here with me I would bend you over and…"

"Rocky and Rachel are here and you're talking really loud." Devin said cutting him off.

"Can they hear me?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I`m sorry!"

"It's okay, I kind of wanted to hear where you were going, if she was there you would bend her over and do what to her ." Rocky Joked.

"Shut up- well I`ll talk to you tomorrow kiss the girls for me when they wake up and tell them I love them."

"I will."

"You really need to get that volume button fixed." Joe said.

"Yeah I know."

A/n: Welcome back every one who read the first story and decided to come read the second if you didn't read the first one I highly recommend you do that its the only other story I wrote besides this one lol so it should be easy to find lol any who who do you think will be in this house? besides the obvious lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chaper is going to be a little long hope you dont mind

"Alright girls, you'll be visiting Grandma for the entire summer don't give her or papa a hard time you hear me?" Devin asked as she glared at them through the rear view mirror.

"We won't!" JoJo said.

"And I better not hear you too were arguing."

"You won't!" Joelynn said.

"Joelynn always starts it!" JoJo says.

"Joelle." Devin said sighing.

"Yes." JoJo answers.

"Don't start." Devin says as they pull up in front of her in laws house.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Devin says climbing out of the car and opening the back door.

Devin opens the door and unbuckles Joelynn and pulls her out her car seat and places her on the side walk and then turns and grabs a sleeping Joseph out of his car seat and then pulls up the seat and helps JoJo out.

"Did you talk to daddy?" JoJo asked.

"Yes, when you were sleep, he said to tell you he loves you." Devin said as they approached the house.

"Did he say when he was coming home?"

"He`ll be home after the summer." Devin said ringing the doorbell.

"He's always gone." JoJo said looking sad.

Devin places her hand on the front of JoJo's head and rubs her fingers through her long brown hair.

"We can call him!" Joelynn said to her older sister.

"It's not the same!" JoJo said folding her arms.

"Ohh look at Grandma's babies!" Patricia says opening the door.

"GRANDMA!" Joelynn yelled running to her open arms.

"Where's papa?" Joelynn asked as her grandma picked her up.

"He's over at the school."

"Do you want me to wait with you until he gets back?" Devin asked.

"No, you have a plane to catch I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well here's Joseph." Devin said passing her, her grandson.

"What's wrong with JoJo?"

"She misses her dad." Devin said holding her close to her.

"Well maybe we could FaceTime him!"

JoJo frown quickly turns to a smile as she walks over to her grandma.

"See I have it all under control!"

Devin smiles.

"Do you have a number where we could reach you?"

"Not yet but I`ll call you when I get there, and you have my cell number."

"Yeah, just in case we can't get you on your phone."

"Right, well see you guys later bye babies." Devin said kissing each of her children.

"Bye Mom." Devin said kissing her mother in law.

"By Baby." Patricia says.

.

.

It was 4 in the afternoon when Devin finally arrived at the beautiful mansion.

"Devin!" Ariane yelled as she walked into the house pulling her bags.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Devin asked.

"They're all out back!"

"So are you going to show me to my room?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, sure I think you're in a room with Nicole and Kim." Ariane said walking up the stairs.

"WHAT?!"

"I thought you guys squashed everything?" Ariane asked.

"We did but I still don't want to share rooms with them, we're not exactly best friends."

"Oh yeah I understand, well here is your room." Ariane said as the approached the room.

"Where are the doors?" Devin asked as she pushed back the curtain.

Ariane shrugged.

"Oh my gosh this room is beautiful!" Devin said walking in.

"Isn't it?"

Devin walks over to the window and pushes back the curtain.

"Oh my gosh, this view is beautiful!" Devin said in awe.

"It is isn't it?"

"Who's this fourth bed for?" Devin turned around and asked.

"Mmm, I think JoJo."

"Sweet someone to balance everything out." Devin said.

Ariane gave her a closed smile and said. "Well I`m going to go back out there, so see you when you come down."

"Okay, I`m just going to go put my stuff away." Devin says.

Devin sits down on her bed and unzips her bag and starts to take stuff out one by one.

"Devin!" Nicole calls from behind her.

"Oh hi." Devin said turning around.

"I was sent up here to get you." Nicole says.

"For what?"

"They're explaining the house rules."

Devin sighs and puts her clothes down and follows Nicole. Devin walks down stairs and makes her way to the back yard with the rest of her cast mates.

.

.

"Glad you could make it." The host Ivory says.

Devin gives her a small smile.

"Back to what I was saying you will not physically strike anyone, I know most of you guys are professional wrestlers or ex pro wrestlers but keep that in the ring, you will respect everyone's stuff and you're not allowed to use your cell phones so if you don't mind putting your cell phones in the basket you will be getting them back when the show is over."

"Wait a minute, I`m not giving you my phone that wasn't a part of the deal, I have three kids I have to have my phone on me at all times." Devin said throwing her hand up.

"Dev, don't be difficult." Joe said as he placed his phone in the basket with the others.

Devin narrows her eyes at her husband and places her phone in the basket as a beautiful thin blonde women with long straight hair with ocean blue eyes playfully slaps Joe`s shoulder and whispered into his ear giggling as she lets her hand slid to his thigh where she rests it.

"Who's the blonde?" Devin whispers to Brie.

"Her name is Cassidy, her and Joe's been working together for almost a year now, you haven't been watching the show?" Brie asked.

Devin shakes her head no and says. "I`ve been busy."

"She's really nice, her and Joe's got really close."

"Mmm." Devin says getting up.

Devin gets up and walks to the kitchen where she leans against the counter with her back facing the window.

"Hey there good looking." Joe whispers in Devin's ear as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hi." Devin smiles.

"I like the way these jeans fit on you."

"Oh these old things?"

Joe smiles and kisses Devin on her neck.

"Who's the blonde?" Devin asked not beating around the bush.

"Oh that's Cassidy, Shane has us working together." Joe said.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Devin turns around and asked.

Joe laughs and says. "What?!"

"Do you think she's pretty?" Devin repeated.

"I mean I guess she's pretty."

Devin sucks on her teeth and looks to the side.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Joe says cupping her face.

Devin looks down.

"You have nothing to worry about I`m as in love with you as I have always been." Joe said before he leans in and pecks her on the lips and as he let his hands run down her curves.

"Get a room!" Diamond said walking in.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Joe whispers.

"There's no doors up there." Devin whispers.

"How are my nieces and nephew?" Diamond asked sitting down on the bar stool.

"They're good they miss hearing they're auntie's voice." Devin said jumping on the counter.

"I`ve been meaning to call them."

"That's what they all say."

"I have!"

"So Joseph who's the cute blonde chick that was whispering and giggling in your ear?" Diamond asked changing the subject.

"Just a coworker."

"Mmm."

"What?" Joe asked.

"Devin was just a 'coworker' once upon a time." Diamond said doing air quotes.

Joe sees the anger on Devin's face.

Joe sighs and says. "Could we be in the house for at least twenty four hours before you start mess?"

"I`m just saying." Diamond said throwing her hands up.

"You're always just saying." Joe said.

Devin jumps off the counter and turns to walk upstairs as Joe grabs her arm.

"Are you mad?"

Devin shakes her head no.

"Then why are you walking away?"

"Can you let go of me?" Devin asked attempting to yank her arm out of his tight grip.

"Just answer my question and I`ll let go."

"I`m going to call JoJo and Joelynn…"

"If that`s okay with you." Devin says sarcastically as she yanks her arm out of his tight grip.

"I love you." Joe said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"Mmmhmm." Devin said as she turned and walked away.

"Say it back."

"No."

Smacking her on her butt Joe says "I said say it."

"Fine, I love you too." Devin said as Joe let her go.

"Just kidding." Devin walked away saying.

"You're so childish!" Joe said.

Devin throws up her hands as she walks out the room laughing.

"Diamond why do you have to start mess, you know how your sister takes everything you say to the heart!" Joe says snapping towards his sister in law.

"I was just curious to why yal was sitting so close and she was giggling." Diamond said jumping down from the barstool then walking back outside.

Pacing back and forth Joe debated on whether he would go upstairs with his wife or go back outside with everyone else.

.

.

"Alright Joseph mommy loves you give the phone to your sisters." Devin says looking up and noticing Joe standing at the door.

Devin signals for him to come over, putting his hands in his pocket Joe walks over to her and pulls her up from the seat and sits down and then pulls her on his lap.

Devin smiles and says. "Just a second let me put you on speaker so daddy can hear you."

"HI DADDY!" JoJo and Joelynn said in unison.

"Hi baby."

"Dad I want you to come home!" JoJo said.

"I will, soon."

"But I want you to come now!" JoJo whined.

"I can't do that right now but I promise when I`m done with this I`m going to take a long vacation for us to be together me, you, Joelynn, Devin and Joseph, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" JoJo said.

"Can we go to Disney land daddy?" Joelynn asked.

"Maybe will see."

"I love you daddy!" Joelynn said with the cutest voice.

"I love you too baby."

"What is Joseph doing?"

"He's watching TV with papa!" Joelynn said.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, they're watching old wrestling tapes, papa said it's never too early!"

"I bet he did!" Joe said laughing.

"Well daddy has to go I`ll talk to you later."

"Bye daddy!" The girls said in unison.

"Say bye to mommy."

"Bye mommy." They said in unison.

"Bye have fun!" Devin said readjusting herself on Joe's lap.

"We will." The girls said in unison as they hung up the phone.

"I hate leaving them." Devin said pouting.

"I know me too!"

"Did I ever tell you, you have the cutest pouting face ever?" Joe asked.

"No." Devin said turning around on his lap.

"Well you do." Joe said looking at her lips.

Devin leans in and kisses him.

"Thanks." Devin said breaking the romantic moment by pulling his hair then giggling.

"Did you just pull my hair?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Don't do that again."

"Or what?" Devin said sassily.

"Do it and see." Joe said tempting her.

Devin gives him a sneaky smirk and pulls his hair again and tries to run. But Joe runs up behind her and grabs her.

"I`m sorry!" Devin said laughing as her feet are lifted off the ground.

"You should have thought of that when you decided to pull me by my hair." Joe said playfully.

"I`m sorry I won't do it again!" Devin said kicking her legs as she still laughed as Joe spun her around.

"You're making me dizzy I`m going to throw up!"

Afraid that she might he puts her down and starts tickling her.

"Joe please stop I said I was sorry!" Devin said laughing so hard that she was now crying.

"I don't believe you!"

"Leati stop I`m going to pee!"

"Looks like you're going to have to take a shower." Joe said as he continued to tickle her.

"I hate you!" Devin said as she continued to laugh.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Devin said backing away.

"Oh really?!" Joe asked grabbing her and tickling her more.

"Joe!"

"Say you love me!"

"No!"

"Say it or I won't stop tickling you."

Devin trips and they both fall into the chair.

"Fine, Fine!"

"Say it." Joe said

"I love you!" Devin said laughing as the door opens.

"Am I interrupting something?" Catharine asked with her eye brow lifted.

"No." Devin said looking over Joe's shoulder.

"Good because I needed to use the phone."

"I`m sorry." Devin said pushing Joe away from her.

"It`s fine." Catharine said as Devin pulls Joe hair one last time and takes off running.

"Well that was awkward." Catharine said closing the door behind her.

"Come on Joey we're going to find out what team we're on!" Cassidy said looking up at the stairs case.

"Come on Joey we're going to find out what team we're on!" Keisha mocked using a fake valley girl voice.

"Keisha don't start!" Joe said walking up to her and hugging her.

"My bad – Joey." Keisha said throwing her hands up.

Joe looks back and gives her a look and points at her and Keisha throws her hands up again.

"Who was that?" Cassidy asked.

"You don't recognize her from the show?"

"No I know who she is in the ring but who is she to you in real life?"

"Oh I guess you could say she's my cousin in law." Joe says.

"Oohh." Cassidy said looking away.

"You know I`m married."

"Of course!" Cassidy said rubbing her arm.

"After you!" Joe said opening the door.

"Well thank you!" Cassidy said walking out.

Joe walks out the door and purposely lets it go on Keisha.

"That little!" Keisha mumbled.

"Now that we're all here." John said standing up.

"No not everyone Devin's still upstairs." Joe said.

"Doing what?" Colby asked.

"Taking a shower."

"Will be waiting out here all night!" Colby mumbles as Rayshaun mugs him.

"Sorry I had you guys waiting again." Devin said walking out side with her curly black afro pulled back into a bun.

"It's cool." John said looking down at the paper.

"So I guess were supposed to be put in three different groups and every day each group has to raise money for a charity of their chose doing an activity that they'll assign, winning group will get money towards the charity of their choice. When in your group you will choose to what charity you will raising money for BUT be careful when you choose because that will be the charity you will be raising money for the entire time you're here." John says.

"So do we pick who we want on our team?" Crystal asked.

"Let me see." John said turning the card over.

"Looks like we are already put on a team." John said.

"So you could just put the card down and we could all look for the team were on." Kofi suggested.

"Yeah, and team one could go over there, two there and three right here." Jon suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" John says.

As everyone made it to their team Samantha noticed that Cassidy was the only girl on her team.

"Look at little miss Blondie over there with all those guys." Samantha whispers to her group with her hand on her hip.

Her group included Devin, Nicolas, Catharine, Rachel, Josh, Nicole, Kim, Joseph Ruud, Taylor, Thaddeus, Danielle, Milena, Kofi, Trinity, Brandi, Victoria, Saraya, Mercedes and Tenille

"Sam." Devin said shaking her head at her cousin.

But even Devin couldn't help but stare as Cassidy flirted with her entire team.

"Hey Devin, DEVIN!" Rachel yelled.

"Huh?" Devin said slowly turning her head back to her group.

"We have to decide what charity we want to raise awareness for." Nicolas says.

"How about anti- bullying or the national eating disorder association." Devin suggested.

"Can it be something not about Devin?" Kim says.

Devin looks up at Kim not playing her games she replies. "Do you have something better?"

"Yeah if you don't have an idea don't knock hers." Josh says.

Kim doesn't say anything.

"How about a domestic violence charity." Rachel suggested.

"Oh I like that one!" Catharine says.

"Yeah me too!" Nicole says.

"Anyone appose?" Nicolas asked looking at his teammates.

With no one objecting Nicolas says. "I guess that's our charity."

.

.

Over with team three

Team three was made up of JoJo, Raymond, Diamond, Keisha, Brie, Nattie, Rayshaun, Bryan, Rocky, Crystal, Kendall, Sarona, Eva, Bree, Renee, Curtis, Ariane, Pamela, Ashely and Aaron.

"So I think our charity should be the prevent cancer foundation." Renee Suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Sarona says.

.

.

Over with team one which made up Joe Anoa`i, Cassidy, John, Brock, Tj, Jon Fatu, Michael, Cody, Miroslav, Ryan, Benjamin, Colby, Johnathon, Jon Huber, Randy, Claudio, Joseph Curtis, Ronnie, Austin and Ettore.

"There's this charity called Homes for our troops I think that should be our charity." Cassidy said twirling her blonde hair.

"Okay, yeah sounds good to me." John said.

"So are we done?" Joe asked.

"I guess." John said as Joe walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Joe wait up!" Cassidy said running after him.

.

.

"Hey Jon!" Devin called.

"Yeah?" All the Johns said in unison.

"No, sorry not you John`s." Devin said remembering there were four different Johns in the house.

"Jon you!" Devin said pointing to her cousin in law.

"What's up Cuz?" Jon asked walking over.

"What was Cassidy saying to you guys?"

"When?"

"In the beginning when she was giggling and twirling her hair?"

"I don't remember."

Devin slaps Jon on his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Tell me what she said!" Devin says.

"I told you I don't remember!"

Devin narrows her eyes. "You better not be lying to me boy!"

"You know what that look on your face reminds me of?" Jon asked.

Devin rolls her eyes and asked. "What does it remind you of?"

"The little girl from bad seed!"

Devin slaps him on the arm in the same spot once again but this time harder.

"You got to stop hitting me like that, that one really hurted!" Jon said rubbing his arm.

"Tell me what she said!"

"I told you I don't remember!"

Devin puts her hand on her hip.

"I really don't!"

Devin sighs and says. "Fine you could go."

"Girl you got issues!"

 _Confessionals._

 _"_ _I love my cousin in law I really do but that girl got some serious issues!" Jon said._

 _"_ _I know it seems like I`m jealous but I`m not, I just don't know about that Cassidy girl, there's something about her, I can't put my thumb on it, but mark my words that girl is no good!" Devin said._

Devin walks out of the confessional and walks up behind Joe.

"Hey babe!" Devin says smacking his butt and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey." Joe said kissing the back of her hands.

Devin puts her face into Joe's back.

"Don`t do that it tickles!" Joe says arching his back.

Pulling her face away from his back Devin gives him a closed smile.

"Don't think I forgot about earlier." Joe says.

Devin was confused until she remembered pulling his hair one more time before she jeted out the door.

"Let's do something!" Devin said letting Joe go and jumping on the counter.

"I can't, I`m going out with some of the guys."

Devin folds her arms and looked to the side.

"Don't do that!" Joe said kissing her on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Devin pushes his arms away.

"Devin."

Devin pouts and folds her arms and looks away again.

Joe sighs and says. "Devin can you please stop acting like a five year old."

"This is the first time I seen you in months and you'd rather spend time with your friends than your wife."

"Don't say that you know that's not true!"

"Sure looks like it."

"We made these plan way before you came."

"You see those guys every day and you only see me a couple times a month, if we're lucky!"

"Devin please stop trying to make it seem like I`m choosing them over you."

"YOU ARE!" Devin shouts.

"Dev, no I'm not!"

"How many times have you been home in the last two months?" Devin asked.

Joe doesn't say anything.

"You can't say anything because you know you haven't been home once in the last two months!"

"Devin you know I`d be home more if I could but…"

"Don't give me that Wwe rough schedule speech, because I already know that I been there literally I know first-hand what that's like I know it's not easy!"

"Then whhhy are you trying to make me out to be the bad guy?!"

"I`m not!"

"Are you sure about that because that`s how it sounds from my angle."

Devin sighs and says. "Never mind, go out with your friends, I`m just over reacting like usual."

"DEVIN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY IN- I`LL STAY IN?!" Joe says raising his voice.

"Is everything okay- we're heading out now?" Colby says looking at his friend then at an upset Devin.

"I`m not going, you go ahead without me!" Joe says turning around.

"Man come on."

"Nah man."

Devin sighs and says waving her hand. "Just go."

"What?" Joe asked turning around."

"Go, you can go out, I don't care anymore." Devin said.

Devin wanted to spend time with him but she didn't want to force him to spend time with her especially if he didn't want to.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Devin said giving him a fake smile.

"Thank you!" Joe said slapping his hand on her thigh and then turned to walk away.

"Never mind bro I changed my mind." Joe says approaching him.

"Sweet!" Colby says turning and walking out.

As Joe reached the door way he looked through the reflection of the picture and he could see Devin jumping off the counter with a sad look on her face when Joe snaps back around and rushes over to her.

What are you doing?!" Devin asked with her hand against the counter keeping her back from hitting it as Joe kissed her.

"I love you!" Joe said with his hands on Devin's lower back right above her butt.

Devin gives him a half of smile and kisses him back and said. "I love you too!"

"I promise after tonight we will spend as much time together as we possibly can!" Joe says.

"Yeah- okay." Devin says rolling her eyes.

"We will watch."

"Okay." Devin says looking away.

"Listen we will." Joe says pulling her face back towards his then kissing her again.

Joe lets her go and walks out of the kitchen as Devin follows behind him and stops in the living room.

 _In confessional:_

 _"_ _With thirty girls in this house I already know there's going to be drama and I'm just going to sit back and eat popcorn and watch!" Mercedes said._

"Hey John." Devin said flopping down

"Yeah." The johns said in unison.

"No I meant Johnathon."

"Yeah." The all said again

"I meant Johnathon Good."

"Oh, yes."

"Oh I was just saying hi."

"We need to do something about this, there's too many Johns in this house." Mercedes said.

"That's what I was saying!" Danielle said.

"We should give some of you nick names." Devin says

"Like?" Jon Huber also known as Luke harper asked.

"What's your last name?"  
"Huber."

"Will call you by your last name."

"John Cena will just call John, John Good will call Johnathon and Jon Fatu will call him Jon."

"See that was easy I should get paid for this!"

"What about all the Josephs?" Mercedes also known as Sasha Banks asked.

"Why don't we call Joseph Anoa`i by his first name?" Danielle also known as Summer Rae asked.

"Joseph not his first name?" Cassidy asked in an air head way.

Devin shakes her head no.

"Ohh I didn't know that!"

"Well now you do."

"Joe doesn't like going by his first name that's why he goes by Joe." Devin continued.

"So what do we call him?"

"Joe?"

"Then what about everyone else?" Danielle asked.

"We call my husband Joe, Joseph Ruud will call Ruud and the other Joseph his middle name is Curtis so we call him Curtis, boom we're done." Devin says.

"What about the other Curtis?" Brandi also known as Eden asked

"Will call him Curt, easy!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey what is everyone doing?" Joe asked walking down the stairs.

"Your wife and the girls are giving us knew names so we won't get confused when our names are being called since a lot of us have the same name." Ruud also known as Erick Rowan said.

"Mmm, who is who?"

Cassidy explains what they went over.

"Ohh, you did all that while I was upstairs?" Joe asked.

"Mmmhmm." Danielle says.

"Joey I didn't know Devin was your wife!"

"Joey?!" Devin and Saraya said in unison.

"Yes you did you've seen pictures of her and the kids."

"I guess she looks different in person….

"Maybe she's bigger." Cassidy continues.

"Oh no she better don't!" Keisha said as every one's mouth went agape.

Devin tighten her fist.

"Devin don't."

"She just called me fat!"

"No she didn't, don't pay her any mind she's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box." Joe whispers.

Devin is still has the same beautifully shaped body that had every head turning the only difference is she didn't weigh 145 like she did when she was in the Wwe and post children, she was probably 155 now her thighs are a tad thicker and her butt was a bit bigger but for the most part she looked the same.

"Listen here little twig just because you can dodge rain drops don't mean you could go around talking about people weight." Rachel said.

"That's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said!" Rocky said.

Devin gets up and walks up stairs.

 _In the confessionals_

 _"_ _Oh no she tried her!" Brandi said laughing._

 _"_ _She did not have to comment on her weight! "Brandi continues._

 _"_ _I told you it hasn't even been a full day yet and stuff is already popping off!" Mercedes said._

 _"_ _If I was Devin I would have punched her in the face!" Sarona said._

"Is that what it sounded like- oh my gosh should I apologies?"

"I think you said enough." Crystal said.

"I`ll go check on her." Joe said turning on his heels and walking back up the stairs.

.

.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked as he walked in her room and noticed she wasn't in there.

Joe heard the water running in the bathroom so he walks towards it.

"Devin?" Joe called as he walked in the bathroom.

"Devin." Joe said opening the shower door.

"Hey you can't do that!" Devin said quickly closing the door back.

"You act like I haven't seen you naked."

Devin doesn't say anything.

"Devin."

"I don't care to be naked on television." Devin says speaking up.

"Sorry." Joe said remembering he was being followed by cameras.

"It's fine, what do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Can it wait?"

"No, I want to talk to you now."

"Well you're going to have to wait." Devin says.

"You can either move over because I'm coming in or you can come out."

"Pass me my towel." Devin said sticking her hand out of the shower.

"Here." Joe said handing her, her towel.

"What do you want?" Devin asked stepping out of the shower.

Joe didn't say anything he just stared at her beautiful bare face that he loved so much.

"Can you stop staring at me like that you're making me a little self-conscious?" Devin says walking back to her room and sitting on her twin bed.

"I`m sorry your just so beautiful." Joe said sitting next to her.

Devin smiles.

Joe puts his hand on her thigh and moves her towel back a little Devin smiles and pulls it back closed Joe pushes her back on the bed and began to make out with her.

"So what do you want?" Devin said looking up at Joe.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Joe said looking down at her.

"I`m fine."

"Because I know your weight is still a sensitive subject."

"I said I`m fine." Devin said seriously.

"Okay, I believe you." Joe said opening the top of the towel.

"Stop." Devin said.

"Okay." Joe said sitting up.

"Don't you have to go?"

Joe plays with her wet curls.

"Devin I love you!"

"You've said that three times since we've been here today why do you keep saying that?"

"I just want you to know."

"I love you too!" Devin says leaning in for another kiss putting her hand on her chest.

"Hey Uce are you coming?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Joe said turning around.

"I`ll see you when I get back." Joe said slapping her thigh and getting up.

 _In the confessional._

 _"_ _I don't want to smother Joe but I hardly see him, so when I do I want him to my self- I`m not being selfish am I?" Devin said._

 _._

 _._

"Hey Dev we're all hanging out in your sis room come hang with us!" Trinity said.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Devin said putting her still wet hair into a neat bun.

Trinity doesn't move she just stood there.

Devin looks back and see's Trinity waiting. "You don't have to wait for me."

"I want to."

"Alright." Devin says putting lotion on her face.

Standing to her feet Devin says. "Alright I`m done!"

"Hey is everything alright?" Trinity asked as they walked out the room.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I heard you and Joe in the kitchen."

"You did?" Devin said sitting on the floor in hall right before Diamonds room.

"Mmmhmm." Trinity says sitting down across from her.

"He really does love you." Trinity continues.

Devin doesn't say anything she just stares at her.

"What's that face all about?"

"I`m trying to figure out who told you to say that and why." Devin said.

"You don't think he loves you?"

"I know he loves me it's just…"

"He's always gone."

"It's not even that I understand that…"

"Well it's not completely that." Devin continues.

"It's Cassidy isn't it?"

"It's a combination of both, I don't see him a lot and when I do, some blonde hottie whispering in his ear giggling darn there on his lap, I don't really trust her, I know I don't even know her but there's just something about her that rubbed me the wrong way right off the back."

"Are you sure it's not just because she was flirting with your husband."

"So you noticed it too?!" Devin asked.

"Joe loves you and his family you guys are constantly coming out his mouth Devin this Devin that, JoJo and Joelynn this JoJo and Joelynn its border line annoying."

Devin smiles.

"Besides between you and me you're way hotter than her, Joe would have to be stupid to even consider cheating on you."

"Thanks Trin."

"No problem Dev."

"Now can you help me up?" Devin asked laughing.

"Only if you help me up first."

"Give me your hand pull on three."

"One-two- three." Devin says as the pulled each other up.

"Wow I feel old!" Trinity said.

"Who you tellin?" Devin asked as they walked in the room.

"Hey Devin come sit by me!" Cassidy said.

"Mmm, no thank you." Devin said sitting by her cousin Bree.

"So what are we doing?" Devin asked.

"We're playing never have I ever drinking addition." Bree said.

"Count me out."

"Come on Devin it`ll be fun!" Kendall said.

"I really don't want to drink."

"Come on they're just shots." Ashely also known as Charlotte said.

Devin twist her mouth.

"Unless you are Eva or Milena you have to play!" Brandi said.

"Why don't they have to play?" Cassidy asked.

"Recovering Alcoholics." Devin says.

"Mmm."

"Fine." Devin says throwing up her hands.

"YES!" Kendall yells in excitement

"Okay so who's first?!" Ariane asked.

"Um, Catharine you go first!" Saraya says.

"Mmm never have I ever- slept with someone in the Wwe."

Most of the girls there were either currently in a relationship with someone in the Wwe or dated someone in the business in the past so almost everyone took a shot.

"Aww my little Devin's first shot!" Rachel said as Devin took her shot.

"Shut up!"

"Okay my turn- never have I ever slept with someone in high power to get to a higher position in my career, whether or not it was in the Wwe." Pamela also known as Bayley said.

Nicole was the only one to take a shot.

"I knew it!" Keisha said.

"What?"

"That long title hold, I didn't think you got that on pure talent."

"She said whether or not it was in the Wwe meaning it didn't have to be in the Wwe." Nicole said.

"You slept with someone to get a high position at hooters?" Keisha asked lifting her eye brow.

"Do you still not like me?" Nicole asked.

"Nope, and I never will."

"Your cousin put it behind her why can't you?" Nicole asked

"Do I look like Devin?"

"Can we go on with our game?" Tenille also known as Emma asked.

One hour and too many drinks later.

"Iii have, I have ta, I have got to pee pee!" Devin slurred.

"Then go to the bathroom." Cassidy said.

"Iiiiii don't you- you don't I"

"Devin what the hell you talkn bout?" Keisha asked.

"I don`t like you."

"Iii don't trust you and you look you look like you`re up to no good." Devin said pointing her finger in her face and struggling to stand.

"Um- but you don't even know me."

"That, that maybe so but I know your type."

"He`s, he`s mine, you hear me?"

"Devin go to the bathroom." Diamond says.

Waving her hand at her sister Devin says. "I`m, I`m goin." And stumbled off.

"Do you need help?" Trinity asked grabbing her arm.

"No no no ,I`ve been peein on my own since I was two." Devin says pushing her to the side.

"When she come back let's give her more drinks!" Mercedes whispered to Brandi.

"Oh my gosh we should!" Brandi said.

"Guys there are people following me with cameras!" Devin said.

"Devin that's because were on a TV show." JoJo said slowly.

"We are?"

"Yes." JoJo says nodding her head.

"Devin how much did you drink?" Kendall asked.

"I don't I don`t drink."

"Devi- cousin you were just taking shots." Kendall says.

Devin was crazy drunk it was almost funny they all had shots and they were all a little drunk but Devin was drunker then everyone.

"I did when?"

"Tonight."

"Are you trying to say I`m drunk?"

"YES!" Kendall said.

"Iii am not drunk, I`m just tired that`s all."

"Catch me!" Devin says laughing as she lets herself fall back on her smaller cousin.

"Devin stop!" Kendall says sternly.

"You`re no fun!" Devin says getting up.

"Devin come sit down you're seriously going to regret this in the morning." Kendall said.

"No I am a grown- woman with three kids I only had two of them but there still my kids."

"Yes they are Devin, now sit down."

"No every time I`m around you guys you treat me like a little kid." Devin says snatching out of her cousins grip.

"Devin I am trying to save you you're drunk." Kendall says.

"You know what I am though I'm F***ing starving!" Devin said getting up.

"Devin where are you going?" Diamond asked her younger sister.

"Don't worry about it." Devin said stumbling out of the room.

Five minutes later all you could hear was a loud clump down the stairs and they all got up to see what it was, it was Devin she had slid down the stairs.

"Devin are you okay?" A sober Eva asked.

Devin laid there laughing.

"Come on lets help her up." Eva said to Milena.

"Don't don`t don`t touch me, I could get up I could get up bbby myself."

"I`m sure you could."

"But I`m hungry I didn't get something to eat yet!"

"I have a banana upstairs do you like bananas?" Milena asked.

"I love bananas."

"Okay so I`ll give you my banana you just have to come back up the stairs." Milena said as they walked her back up the stairs.

.

.

"Where`s my banana?" Devin asked.

"Here!" Milena said tossing her the banana.

"I love bananas, I love bananas." Devin sung.

"Here Devin, take another." Mercedes said passing her another shot.

"Aha banana shot!" Devin said laughing as she put her banana in the shot then ate the banana and then took the shot and five more.

"I`m still hungry!" Devin said crawling over to the mini frig.

"Devin you have to cook that!" A drunk Rachel said to her friend who was trying to eat an uncooked pizza.

"I have to cook this?" Devin asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes dear." Rachel said pulling the pizza from her.

"Diamond why do you hate me?"

"Devin, what are you talking about I don't hate you?"

"Yes you do, you don't talk to me that much anymore none of you do." Devin said referring to her family.

"Devin we're just busy."

"No you're not I see your snap chats!"

"You know I secretly wanted to be a stripper?" Devin asked.

Standing up Devin began to lift her shirt moving her body very seductively.

"Devin put your shirt down!" Rocky said jumping up.

"No leave me alone." Devin said pushing her friend.

"Devin you should give Catharine a lap dance!" Mercedes suggested.

"Devin no!" Catharine Also known as Lana said throwing up her hands to stop her.

Devin walks over to Catharine and gave her a really good yet drunk lap dance.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I don't know what's worst that I just seen Devin give a strip tease then a lap dance or the fact that she was really good at both and that was when she was drunk could you imagine what a sober Devin could do, now I kind of wonder what she's like in the bed room." Renee says._

 _"_ _Who would have seen that coming from sweet ole goody good Devin?" Milena asked._

 _"_ _Is this the same Devin who use to run around giving people unwanted hugs?" Victoria asked._

At this point it was three in the morning the guys were still out in about drinking and having fun when some of them had one to many drinks the only sober one's were Joe, the fatu twins, Taylor and Nicolas because they were the drivers, they had to take five extra cars because of all the guys that went.

"Come on Joe have a drink!" Colby slurred.

"Nah man I can't do that."

"It`s because of that B***h."

"What did you say?" Joe asked.

"That B***h changed you."

"What B***h are you referring to?" Joe asked titling his head.

"You know who I`m talking about."

"Man don't talk about my wife like that!" Joe yelled.

In Joe`s head a b***h was the most disrespectfulest thing you could call a woman, and Colby had just called his wife one, you could imagine the thoughts that were running through his head.

"Joe he's drunk." Nicolas says stepping in between them.

"A drunk man tells no lie man." Jon said.

"Exactly he's saying how he feels."

"Man I`m just saying you aint the same since you met that b***h."

"Man I`m not trying to hear none of that but if you call my wife a b***h again we're going to have a problem."

"She's more like your child."

"Colby just stop talking man." Josh said.

"No, it's the truth she acts more like a child then your B***H." Colby said.

Without warning Joe punches Colby in his nose.

"JOE!" Taylor, Jon, Josh and Nicolas yelled in unison.

"I told him not to talk about my wife like that!" Joe yelled completely upset.

"Joe you need to take a walk!" Josh said pushing his cousin back.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I don't blame Joe, let any man refer to my wife a B***h I'd do the same friend or not, I just wasn't trying to let my cousin go to jail in Mexico!" Josh said._

.

.

"Devin should never drink again!" Crystal says looking over at her cousin who was passed out on the floor.

"She wasn't that bad!" Rachel said.

Crystal tilts her head and said. "Really?"

"No you're right I was just trying to be nice."

.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Devin is HALARIOUS when she's drunk I got to get her to drink more often!" Mercedes said._

 _"_ _Girl who would have expected that from Devin?" Ariane asked._

"Alright I`m tired so if this aint your room get out!" Diamond said flopping back on her bed.

"And someone Get Devin!" Diamond continued.

"Alright, Alright I got her!" Rachel said lifting Devin up.

.

.

Joe still upset at what his friend said he drove home in silence Colby rode with him not entirely smart but no one was really thinking that night.

"I`m sorry bro." Colby said.

Joe doesn't respond.

"Bro." Colby says reaching over the driver's seat from the back and touching his shoulder.

"I heard you."

"I don't hate Devin I was just mad that you choose her over me."

"She's my wife."

"I know I know and I respect that."

Joe doesn't say anything back.

"You're a lucky man to have her."

"Thanks." Joe responded.  
"Me I can't commit to anyone but you, you can and I`m glad you found someone you really love." Colby rambles.

At this point Joe knew it was the alcohol talking.

"So am I Col."

"She's everything a guy could ever want in a woman, she's beautiful she's smart, and damn does she have a nice body."

Tightening his grip on the staring wheel Joe says. "Thank you."

"I mean the things I would do."

Joe takes a deep breath.

"She is soo beautiful." Colby continues.

"Man can you stop talking about my wife like that-I understand she's beautiful?!" Joe snapped.

"I`m just saying man if you left me alone with her, I could only imagine what she could do with those lips…"

In anger Joe slams his foot on the brake.

Pulling over and putting his car in park Joe snatches his seatbelt off and opens his door and yanks a drunk Colby out of the car ready to fight him.

"I told you stop talking about my wife like that!" Joe yelled in anger.

The rest of the cars full of guys pulled over and jumped out of their car. Or at least the sober ones did.

"Joe stop!" Nicolas Also known as Dolph Ziggler said pushing him back to the car.

"Man get out of my way, I don't want to hurt you!" Joe said pacing back and forth but as he paced Nicolas was there to stop him from attacking Colby.

"Joe just let it go, it was just a word."

"F**k that he disrespected me and he disrespected my wife!"

"Joe get in the car!" Jon said approaching his angry cousin.

"I`m not going anywhere until we fight."

"Joe I understand you're upset but what if your kids watch this would you want them seeing you act like this?" Jon asked.

Calming down Joe stops pacing and starts to suck on his teeth.

"Just get back in the car." Jon said putting his hand on his cousins back.

Joe sighs and walks back to the car with his cousin.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor also known as Bo Dallas asked.

"I`m fine." Joe said walking back to his car.

"Colby can switch places with Benjamin." Taylor said.

"I`m not tripping."

"Man I know you didn't get that mad because he called your wife a B***h earlier." Jon said.

Joe looks at his cousin.

"I`m not saying you shouldn't have gotten mad because I would have got equally upset but that wasn't because he called her that."

"He kept saying how beautiful she is and how nice her body is and if he was left alone with her he would f**k her."

"Yeah I would fight him too, you wanna go out there and hit him one good time I`ll act like I didn't see you." Jon said opening the passenger door.

Joe shakes his head and chuckles.

"Alright Uce if you need me just call." Jon said climbing out the car.

"Yeah yeah."

.

.

Walking into Devin's room Joe walks over to JoJo's bed thinking it was Devin's and pulls her cover back. Snatching it back JoJo asked.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I'm sorry what bed is Devin in?" Joe whispered.

JoJo turns around and points across from her.

"Thanks." Joe said slapping her on her shoulder.

Joe walks over to Devin who was bald up under her cover in her bed.

"Hey Devin." Joe said sitting at the foot of her bed placing his hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" Devin asked half way awake.

"I`m back."

"I can see that."

"Come in my room, get into bed with me." Joe insisted

After his long night all Joe wanted was to be cuddle up with his wife to help level him back out.

"We both can't fit on a twin bed I can barely fit on one."

"I have a queen, come on." Joe said pulling her arm.

"Okay." Devin said falling back a sleep.

"Devin."

"I`m awake."

"I`ll carry you!"

"Don't throw your back out!" Devin said as Joe throws her over his shoulder.

"I`ll try not to." Joe said with a smirk.

"Joe!" Devin yelled smacking his butt.

"Shh." Joe said laughing.

"I was kidding." Joe said walking out of her room with Devin across his shoulder.

Joe walks to the other side of the house and tosses her on one side of the bed by this time everyone in the house was sleep except them. Joe pulls back the cover on his side and turns around and wraps one of his arms around her and with the other he pushed back her hair and kissed her on the neck and whispered in her ear.

"Good night."

"Good night." Devin said closing her eyes as Joe wrapped his other arm around her.

A/n: Well there you go chapter 2 and the first day in the house make sure you let me know in the reviews what you think also I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the nick names i gave some of them. After I picked who I wanted in the house I realized a lot of them have the same first name in real life so instead of having some of them go by there ring names and the rest not I just decided to give them nick name.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening her eyes Devin sees Josh, Raymond also known as Adam rose and Joe on the other side of the room scrabbling through their stuff.

"Good morning babe." Joe said as he noticed her eyes were open.

Devin groaned and turned on her stomach and pulled the pillow on her head.

Rushing over to her Joe sits next to her on the bed places his hand on her back and asked. "What's wrong?"

"My heads spinning and I feel dizzy."

"Are you okay?"

"Not even."

"That's what happens when you drink like you did last night." Josh said

Squinting her eyes Devin pulls the pillow from off her head and asked. "Who told you about that?"

"Trin."

"Of course she did." Devin said pulling the pillow back on her head.

"How much did you have to drink?" Joe asked.

Devin shrugs.

"Can you estimate?"

'I don't remember…"

"All I know is I`m never drinking again." Devin continued.

"How much did Trin say she had?" Joe asked turning to his cousin.

"15."

Joe sighs and says. "Devin."

"Kiss my butt." Devin said muffled by the pillow and the bed.

"Stay here I`ll be back." Joe said getting up.

With a glass of water in his hand Joe walks over to the cabinet to look for an aspirin.

"Hey Joey, you look nice!" Cassidy said touching his shoulder and then sliding it around to his other shoulder as she walked to the other side of him.

"Hey Cass."

"Got a head ache?"

"Nah, it's for Devin." Joe said.

"Mmm I`m not surprised after the night she had, you would never know that was her first drink." Cassidy said.

"I heard."

"She told me I looked sneaky."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cassidy said flirtatiously slapping his arm.

"Nothing." Joe said walking out.'

"And thanks for giving my wife her first drink." Joe said sarcastically as he walked out of sight.

"It wasn't me!"

Lying in bed Devin felt like she was about to throw up so she shoots up from under the cover and runs across the bed and runs in the bathroom with her hand over her mouth in a spaghetti strap and boy shorts, when she bumps into Nicolas.

"Are you okay?" Nicolas asked trying not to look at his half-dressed costar.

 _In the confessions_

 _"_ _Just keep your eyes on her face keep your eyes on her face." Nicolas said._

Without a response Devin quickly runs out of his bathroom and down the hall and into her bathroom and began to throw up.

"Are you okay?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah I`m fine." Devin said picking up her head and giving her a thumbs up.

"Here let me tie your hair back, so it won't get in your hair." JoJo said pulling back Devin's hair.

"Thank you!" Devin said lifting her head back up before she started puking her guts out again.

"I think I`m done." Devin said getting up and making her way to her bed.

"What are you doing we have to do our charity thing today?" Nicole asked.

"I`ll be down there I just need to lay down for a minute or two." Devin said putting the pillow over her head as she laid on top of her covers.

"Hey Devin how are you feeling, I seen you run pass my room like a track star." Diamond said walking over to her.

"I feel terrible."

"Ohh poor baby." Diamond said rubbing her head.

"Don't do that." Devin said pushing her sisters hand away.

.

.

"Hey where did Devin go?" Joe asked walking back into his room.

Raymond shrugged. Joe turned and walked out of his room but as he walked pass each room he opened the curtains looked in and kept walking until he found Devin.

"Here take this." Joe said passing her the aspirin and water.

"What is this?" Devin asked as Diamond got up and left.

"Just take it, it's an aspirin."

Devin takes the aspirin.

"Don't you ever drink that much again."

"Okay dad."

"I`m serious." Joe said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Devin says.

"Did you walk out my room like this?" Joe asked his half naked wife.

"No, I ran."

Joe gives Devin a look.

"She did you should have seen her she ran like a track star!" Nicole said.

Joe then gives Nicole the same look.

"Sorry, I`ll stay out of it."

"Devin, I understand this is how you sleep but you can't run around in your panties."

"Literally." Nicole said.

"Nicole!" Joe snapped.

"Sorry that was my last time."

"Like I was saying there are other men in the house I don't want them seeing my wife half naked."

"Whatever."

"Not whatever I don't want you running around in your panties."

"First off I`m not one of your kids so stop talking to me like I am, Second off I said okay."

"No you said whatever."

"Same difference."

"No it's…."

Joe pauses because he didn't want to get into another argument with his wife.

"I love you, I'll see you later." Joe said leaning in for a kiss.

.

.

"Where is Devin this is the third time she`s late, not a good look." Brandi said.

"She's not feeling good she`ll be down before we leave though." Joe said walking pass.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Here we go Devin's already being a Diva!" Ashely said._

"We all got drunk last night and we're down here on time." Ashely said.

"Congratulations do you want a cookie?" Joe asked.

"I`m just saying she knew we had things to do today when she got white girl wasted."

"It`s not like were leaving now, so it doesn't matter if she was down when we came or five seconds before we leave as long as she's at the charity event." Samantha says.

"Whatever."

.

.

"Hey Joe can I talk to you man?" Colby asked.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Bro."

"I said I don't want to talk to you."

"Well can you just listen."

Joe nods his head.

"I don't remember what I said last night but Josh said I was pretty disrespectful, and for that I'm sorry." Colby said.

Joe sighs.

"Can you forgive me?"

Joe just looks at him.

"I understand." Colby says walking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Kofi asked.

"Joe's mad at me, apparently I said something disrespectful I don't remember what I said but he's still pretty mad at me." Colby said.

"Oh, well give him time you guys are best friends, I`m sure it wasn't that bad." Kofi said.

"Nah, I don't think so, do you want to switch teams with me?"

"We could do that?"

"We could do what we want." Colby said.

"Alright cool, I`m team two."

"Good looking out!"

Twenty-five minutes later and they were all heading out to their first game.

"Where is Devin?" Ashely asked.

"Coming!" Devin yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Rachel said as her best friend walks beside her.

"Why did you let me drink that much last night?"

"Kendall tried to stop you."

"Well she didn't try hard enough." Devin said as she got the driver's seat.

"She did but you kind of went off on her."

"What else did I do?"

"You fell down the stairs and you gave us a strip tease and gave Catharine a lap dance."

"Oh my gosh!" Devin said putting her head on the steering wheel.

"You also yelled at your sister and said they don't love you and you told Cassidy you didn't trust her because she looked sneaky." Rachel said.

"I guess the truth come out when you're drunk."

"Can I get a ride with you guys?" Colby asked opening the door.

"Sure." Devin said.

Devin drives off when her car gets full, thirty minutes later they arrive at their game.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Colby asked as everyone left.

"Sure." Devin said pulling her mirror down and pulling her hair into a high bun.

"You ready?"

"Yup." Devin said closing her mirror.

"You look nice." Colby said as they walked side by side.

"Thanks." Devin said as she put her sun glasses on.

"So did you speak to Joe this morning?" Colby asked.

"I did."

"Did he seem a little upset to you?"

"Not more than usual." Devin said.

"Mmm."

"Why?" Devin asked.

"No reason." Colby said as they approached the group.

"Okay so we had to decide who we want to be our captain and we decided we want Nicolas." Trinity said.

"And we decided that you and Colby will represent our team in today's game." Trinity continued.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Devin asked.

"You have jump together in a potato sack then you have to crawl under that barbed wire and then you have to hop to the finish line and you have to do it all tied together."

"Sounds easy! Devin said.

Representing team one Is Joe and Cassidy, Representing Team two was Colby and Devin and Representing team three was Diamond and Rayshaun.

"You better not trip!" Diamond yelled at her cousin.

"You just make sure you don't fall."

.

"Could they have tied this any tighter?" Devin asked.

"Right?!"

"On your mark get set-GO!" Ivory yelled.

Each team takes off with Joe and Cassidy in first, Diamond and Rayshaun in second and Colby and Devin last.

"I think if we stand closer we would go faster." Devin suggested.

"If you want." Colby said as Devin scoots closer to him.

"Oh yeah your right!" Colby said as they slowly caught up to Rayshaun and Diamond.

"There catching up Ray move faster!" Diamond yelled.

"I can move faster if you stop yelling at me!"

"What are you looking at?" Cassidy asked as Joe kept looking back.

"Nothing." Joe said as he watched Colby and his wife.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Joe didn't say anything he just kept jumping and looking back at his wife and Colby who were standing so close that they might as well have been on top of each other, it wasn't like he didn't trust his wife it's just he didn't trust Colby especially after what he reveled to him the night before, he knew his wife would turn him down if he suggested anything but sometimes Devin could be a little naïve, completely oblivious to the things around her if he wasn't straight forward to what he wanted she wouldn't notice.

"You could at least pretend you trust her." Cassidy said.

"What are you talking about I do trust her."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well I do."

"Drop!" Cassidy said as the approached the barbed wire.

.

.

"Colby- wait my hair is stuck in the wire!" Devin said trying to pull her head away from the barbed wire."

"Wait stop pulling your head its only making it worst!" Colby said.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"Here let me help you!" Colby said taking her bun out of the barbed wire.

"Thanks." Devin said giving him a closed smile.

But as they were talking Diamond and Rayshaun passed them up.

"We better get out of here!" Colby said laughing.

"Right."

"But you might want to keep your head down." Colby said pushing her head down.

So they both go back to crawling being the only team left under the barbed wire they had to hurry, finally making it out. Making up for lost time Both Colby and Devin quickly caught up with the other teams making the three teams go neck and neck when Colby trips pulling Devin down with him, Devin falls on top of him putting her loose hair behind her ear with her eyes wide she quickly gets up pulling Colby back up with her, while a distracted Joe runs into a pole making team three the winner of this challenge.

"Congratulations team three- you are the winner of today's challenge which means your charity get the money." Ivory says.

Team three cheers.

"You all have the remainder of the day off enjoy!" The host says walking off.

"You got a little distracted didn't ya?" Devin asked Joe.

"I guess." Joe said rubbing his head.

"Aww do you want me to kiss it for you?" Devin said with fake sympathy.

"Can you?"

"Hey Dev, are you ready to go?" Colby asked.

Joe give Colby an evil glare.

Completely oblivious to why her husband was upset Devin said. "Sure."

"Who rode with you in the car with you?" Joe asked curious.

"Rach, Rocky, Colby, JoJo, Thaddeus, Danielle and Brandi."

"Why?"

Not wanting her in a car with Colby Joe says. "Ride back with me."

"No, why?"

"You said we don't spend enough time together."

"I can't I`m the driver." Devin said.

"Let someone else drive." Joe insists.

"I don't really want to."

Joe sighs.

"Why do you want me to ride with you, and don't give me that 'I just want to spend time with you bit' because I don't believe it."

Joe looks over at Colby and then back at Devin.

"Never mind I`ll see you at the house."

"Okay?" Devin said as she turns on her heel as Joe leans down to kiss her.

"What was all that about?" Colby asked as Devin climbed in the drives seat.

Devin shrugs and pulls off.

.

.

"Come on Dev put your bathing suit on we're all going to go swimming." Renee says.

"I don't really want to go swimming."

"Come oonn!" Renee replied.

"I haven't worn a bathing suit since before I had Joelynn and that was five years ago."

"Come on you look great!"

Devin twist her mouth and says. "Fine."

Devin runs up stairs and puts on her turquoise bikini.

"Where's Joe?" Devin asked.

Victoria shrugs and says. "I don't know I think he went back in the house."

"You going swimming?" Colby asked.

"No, I just put my swim suit on because it's hot."

"I can't really tell if you were being sarcastic or serious." Colby said laughing.

"Oh no I was being serious."

"Do you have any electronics on you?"

"No why?" Devin asked.

Colby swoops Devin up and carries her over to the pool but as he's doing this Joe walks out of the house.

"COLBY STOP!" Devin yelled kicking.

"I can't hear you." Colby says ignoring her.

Colby tosses Devin in the pool but she wasn't going in without a fight and pulls Colby in with her.

"I hate you!" Devin said laughing and splashing him with water.

"You don't mean that everyone loves Colby!"

"Now you're getting a little full of yourself."

"Can you blame me?"

"What part of staying away from my wife don't you understand?!" Joe yells.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _DRAMA!" Mercedes and Brandi sung at the same time._

 _"_ _Ish is about to go down!" Samantha says._

Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at Joe.

"Joe what's wrong with you?" Devin asked climbing out of the pool.

"Devin this doesn't involve you." Joe says slightly pushing her to the side.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _He shouldn't have said that!" Ariane said._

"What do you mean this doesn't involve me, you just told him to stay away from me?!"

"Devin stop!"

Devin sighs, sucks on her teeth and shakes her head in anger.

Joe pulls Colby up by his hair.

"Colby I told you I didn't want you around my wife!" Joe says pushing him.

"Joe what are you talking about?" Colby asked flying back.

 _In the confessional_

 _Mercedes eating popcorn._

Joe pushes him again

"Joe calm down!" Johnathon says.

"Don't F***ING tell me to calm down!" Joe yelled in anger at his former shield brother.

"No Joe you need to calm down!" Devin yelled getting in front of him and pushing him back.

"Devin I don't want to take my anger out on you-STOP!" Joe said pushing her to the side again.

Joe pushes Colby one more time with all of his strength causing him to fall, when Joe takes his big fist back Devin runs up and grabs his fist.

"Joe- this isn't you!" Devin said using her strength to pull his fist down.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Joe is normally a nice quiet guy, I want to know what Colby did for him to blow up like that- I`ll find out!" Eva said._

Joe face softens.

"Don't hit him." Devin says softly letting go of his large hand.

As Devin lets go of his large fist Joe went from 0 to 100 real quick.

Joe snatches Colby up by his shirt and says.

"This is the last time I`m going to tell you, stay the hell away from my wife!"

Devin shakes her head and storms off into the house, Joe puts Colby down and runs after her.

"Sooo." Rachel says awkwardly.

.

.

"Devin!" Joe yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Devin yelled turning around sharply.

"I`m sorry, I just let my anger get the best of me."

"You`re damn right you did!"

"If you knew what he said."

"Then tell me!" Devin yelled throwing her hands up.

"I can't, just know that I was protecting you."

"Protecting me, from what?!"

"Devin, I can't tell you."

"I think you're jealous, and you don't trust me."

"I`m not jealous, I`m territorial and I do trust you!" Joe says.

Devin rolls her eyes and says. "What`s the difference."

"Jealous is when you want something that`s not yours, territorial is protecting what`s already yours."

Devin sighs and then says. "Joe."

"It's funny how when I got upset about Cassidy you made it seem like I was over reacting but the minute I talk to Colby you get all jealous." Devin continues.

"Or 'territorial'." Devin says doing air quotes.

"You had no reason to feel that way about Cassidy though."

"No reason, you are a married man and she was damn near sitting on your lap giggling in your ear how the hell was I supposed to feel."

"And you let Colby grope you!"

"What are you talking about?!" Devin yelled.

Joe sighs and says. "Nothing."

"No not nothing, you're going to tell me what this is all about and you're going to tell me now!"

Joe sighs and says. "Look Devin."

"Go to hell!" Devin yells and storms out the front door.

Joe sighs and rubs his fingers through his hair.

.

.

"If you like him so much why don't you talk to him?" Rocky asked.

"You think I should?"

"Defiantly."

Rachel takes a deep breath and walks over to Randy.

"Hey Randy."

"Hi- um…"

"Rachel."

"Right Rachel." Randy says.

Rachel gives him a shy smile.

"So what did you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing you?" Rachel asked rubbing one arm.

"I wanted to go out but I don't have anyone to go with."

"I could go with you." Rachel said.

"Really?"

"Sure." Rachel says.

.

.

"What's wrong Joey?" Cassidy asked rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just have to get my head together."

"Why did you flip out at Colby like that, I thought he was your best friend?" Cassidy asked.

"He disrespected my family."

"How?"

Joe looks over at Cassidy.

"Too soon?" Cassidy asked throwing up her hands.

"Yeah."

"I`m sorry, well I`m here if you need to talk."

Joe smiles and says. "Thanks Cass."

.

.

"Crystal what's wrong with you?" Milena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem like the same person I met six years ago."

"I`m six years older."

"So am I but I`m still the same or similar."

"Things changed." Crystal says giving a closed smile and walking away.

Milena looks over at Saraya as Saraya shrugs.

"Hey Sam!" Milena called.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with your cousin?"

"Which cousin?" Samantha asked.

"Crystal."

"Why what did she do?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing she's seemed down and non-crystal like since she's got here."

"Ohh yeah she been through somethings.

"What kind of things?"

"She didn't tell you?" Samantha asked.

"No."

"Hmm." Samantha said as she started to walk away.

"No, No, No, No what does that mean?" Milena asked pulling a much smaller Samantha back.

"I just thought she would have told you since you guys were pretty close when we worked all worked for the Wwe."

"Well she didn't."

"Give her time she will." Sam says

"Sam!"

"It's not my business to tell."

"When did that ever matter to you?" Milena asked.

"This is different." Samantha said walking away.

.

.

"Soo?" Rocky asked.

"We're going to the movies later today!" Rachel said.

"I know you're happy!"

"I am I`m too juiced, you should help me pick out an outfit!" Rachel said excited.

"Or we could go shopping!" Rachel says.

"I`m not going shopping with you." Rocky said.

"Fine, I think I have an outfit anyways."

.

.

"Hey Ken, do you know what happened to Crystal?" Milena asked.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I asked Samantha if she knew what was wrong with Crystal and she said she's been through some things what did she go through." Milena asked.

"Ohh you have to ask her about that!" Kendall said throwing up her hands and walking away.

"Hmmm." Milena says with her hands on her hips.

"Bree!" Milena calls.

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you a question would you answer it?"

"Depends what you ask." Bree says.

"What's this deep secret to why crystal changed?"

Bree's eyes grow wide and she walks away.

"BREE!" Milena calls but Bree keeps walking.

"Why won't anyone tell me?!"

.

.

"Come on Joey I bet whatever it is can't be that bad." Cassidy says.

"I don't want to talk about it if that's okay with you." Joe replies.

"Okay, you don't have too."

Joe gives her a closed smile.

"Come on!" Cassidy says as she jumps up and pulls him by the arm.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

.

.

"Hey Bree!" Devin calls as she walks back into the house.

Bree keeps walking.

"Bree!"

Bree still doesn't respond.

"Aubree!"

"Huh- I`m sorry were you calling me?" Bree asked turning around.

"Yeah but never mind." Devin says.

"I`m sorry I was just in deep thought- I wasn't ignoring you."

"It's fine." Devin says walking up the steps.

.

.

"Oh good Devin your back, could you help Raquel pick me out an outfit?" Rachel asked as she applied her makeup.

"For what?" Devin asked as she walked over to Rachel's bed.

"She going out with Randy!"

Devin raises her eyebrows.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Randy's just a Jerk."

"He could have changed." Rachel says.

"You're probably right."

"So should I wear my hair up or down?" Rachel asked playing with her hair.

"Down I love your curly hair." Devin said.

"I know you do!" Rachel said.

"What do you think Rocky?"

"I agree with Dev."

"So what's up with you and Joe?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Devin asked.

"You guys have done nothing but argue since you been here."

Devin sighs and shrugs.

"You know what you guys need?" Rocky asked.

"What?"

"When was the last time you guys went out just the two of you without the kids?" Rachel asked.

"Um I was just talking!" Rocky said.

"Well I`m sorry."

"Like I was saying do you know what you guys need?" Rocky asked.

"No, Raquel what do I need?" Devin asked rolling her eyes.

"You need to have sex!"

"Sex doesn't fix everything Raquel!" Rachel said.

"Sure it does, when was the last time you guys had sex?" Rocky asked.

Devin looks up with her eyes thinking.

"If you have to think that long then it was too long."

"Changing subjects, what movie are you guys going to see."

"I don't know yet." Rachel says styling her hair.

.

.

"I didn't know we had this room?" Joe said looking around.

"Yeah I was looking for the bathroom and found this room." Cassidy says

Cassidy had brought him to a paint ball room, it was kind of like a gun rang but instead of shooting bullets you shot paint balls.

"The things you find when you're lost."

"Shoot." Cassidy said rubbing his arm.

Joe picks up the paint ball gun and begins to shoot the longer he shot the softer his face got.

"Feeling better?" Cassidy asked looking up.

Joe smiles and says. "Sort of."

Joe puts the gun down and turns to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"Up to my room real quick."

.

.

"Eh I think you should straighten your hair I change my vote!" Devin said.

"I forgot my straightener."

"Oh I brought mines let me go get it." Devin says scooting off the bed.

Devin walks to her room to find her straightener but she couldn't find it so she goes to Joe's room to see if she left it in there.

"Joey give it back!" Cassidy says laughing as Joe had his arm wrapped around her with his hand raised above her head holding her IPod

"Did I leave my straightener in here? Devin asked with a straight face.

Seeing how close their bodies were Devin walks towards Cassidy like she was going to grab her by her hair and snatch her up a bit.

"Devin!" Joe calls letting go of Cassidy and passing her, her IPod after he seen the look on her face.

"Devin no!" Joe says pushing her back.

Devin finally takes her evil glare off of Cassidy and shot it at her husband and then storms off.

"Devin!" Joe calls.

Devin doesn't respond she keeps walking.

"Devin!"

Devin continues to ignore him as she walks in her sister's room.

"Devin it wasn't what it looked like."

"It never is." Devin says as she looks through her sister stuff.

"What are you looking for?" Joe asked.

Devin pulls her sister straightener out her bag and pushes pass him.

"Devin why won't you just talk to me? Joe ask following her.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Devin says walking in Rachel's room

"Whatever!" Joe says throwing his hands up.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I don't even know what to do anymore!" Joe says sighing._

"S-e-x!" Rocky sings.

"Raquel shut-up!" Devin says plugging up the straightener.

"Sorry!"

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I know Devin pretty good and I`m telling you all she needs is some good love making…"_

 _"_ _Here's a word of advice for you fellows when your girl is running around angry about everything and you haven't had sex in who knows how long, there is a 99.99% chance she just wants you to slam her down somewhere and make love to her- Devin is Just sexually frustrated, that's all- mark my words." Rocky continued._

.

.

"You ready Rach?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" Rachel says turning around.

"You look beautiful!" Randy says.

"Thanks!" Rachel says.

"Alright guys see yal later!" Randy said him and Rachel walked out the door.

"Who does she think she is?" Ashely whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked innocently.

"You could stop the act now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel, going after Randy when she knows I like him!" Ashely says.

"How was she know that?" Pamela asked.

"Who was talking to you?" Ashely asked.

"No need to be rude Ashely." Renee says.

"No one was talking to you Renee!" Ashely says rolling her eyes.

"You give blondes a bad name!" Danielle said.

"Hey Dev can I talk to you?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Devin says as she keep her eyes on Ashely.

"What's up?" Devin asked finally looking over at her.

"Alone?"

"Sure." Devin says getting up and following her into another room.

"So." Devin said stopping.

"I want to squash everything between us."

"Kim, I let everything go over five years ago."

"I know you did, I guess what I`m trying to say is miss you, and your family and I want to be friends again." Kim says.

Devin sighs and says. "I don't know if we could ever be as close as we were."

"But you said you forgave me."

"I did but forgiving you doesn't mean letting you back in again."  
"I`m soo sorry for everything I did I tried to tear you down I tried to break you because I…"

"Kim stop- there's no need to bring the past back up." Devin said cutting her off.

"You`re probably right."

"You'll probably never get as close to me as you were ever again but I guess we could at least be acquaintances." Devin said.

"I could work with that." Kim said trying to touch Devin's shoulder but as soon as she reached out Devin turned and walked away.

"What did she want?" Diamond asked.

"To be friends with us again."

"What did you say?"

"I told her we may never be as close to each other as we once were but I am willing to at least be Acquaintance's." Devin said.

Devin and Kim were never super close even when they were friends she was just close enough to know her secrets and close enough to hurt her.

"Mmm."

"Be nice."

"You always were the nice one." Diamond said.

"Maybe a little too nice." Devin says.

"Dev."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I know I haven't been around since your move but you're my little sis and I will always love you no matter what."

Devin smiles and says. "I love you too Di."

"No more drinking for you k?"

"Oh of course!" Devin said laughing.

.

.

"Can I talk to you Bree?" Joe asked.

"About?"

"Devin."

"Sure." Bree said.

Joe sighs and says. "I don't know what to do anymore we've argued at least five times since we've been here , every time I tried to talk to her its only seems to make it worst every disagreement turns into an argument.

"Give her time to get over whatever."

"What if she never does, what if she stays mad at me I use to be so good at reading her and making things right with her it feels like I just keep screwing things up."

"Like I said give her time and do what you know to do she hasn't changed much." Bree said.

"See this is why I come to talk to you you're so smart." Joe said giving her a side hug.

.

.

"Hey Rach how was the movies?" Devin asked leaning on her bed as she watched her walk up the steps.

"It was great he asked me out on another date!" Rachel says walking in.

"Who did?" JoJo asked.

"Randy."

JoJo raises her eyebrows.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Rachel says sitting on the bottom of Devin's bed.

"So what's happen when I was gone?"

"Ashely was talking about you." Devin says.

"What did she say?" Rachel said turning to face her.

"Well she wasn't really talking about you she just was jealous that you and randy were out on a date." Devin says.

"Mmm, well last time I checked he was single so he could go out with anyone he wants." Rachel said.

"I heard that!" JoJo said.

"Hey Jo you and Randy use to date didn't you?" Devin asked.

"No, I don't even know how that rumor even got started." JoJo says.

"I think it was because of that one picture you guys took, you know fans they see you with the opposite sex coworker and they automatically think yal dating." Nicole says.

"They do, I remember there was this one picture of Joe a fan and I before we even came near dating and not even an hour later it was all over the internet and everyone thought we were together."

"Ohh yeah I remember that!" Rachel said.

"You should you woke me up three in the morning to ask me about that."

"She didn't!" Renee says.

"She did!"

"Do you remember that one time you woke me up at one in the morning?!" Tenille asked.

"That was different." Devin said.

"How?!"

"It just was!" Devin says.

"I remember one time a month or two before we started dating Joe called me at one or two in the morning asking me to go with him to find something to eat."

"Did you go with him?" Danielle asked.

"I did."

"Where did you guys end up going?"

"The only Chinese food place open in the whole city, we sat down to eat for a while and we talked for two hours until we realized how late it was getting."

"Then we went back to the hotel, we stayed in the same one, not the same room but at the same hotel..."

"Yeah I get it."

"Anyways he end up talking me into going back to his hotel room because he still wasn't tired and when we got to his room it was soo hot but he refused to turn off his heater, anyways we sat there talking and eating until I noticed the sun come up, he didn't want to look at it but I talked him into it and he moved the couch and we watched it until we feel asleep."

"I like how you remembered every detail of that night." Danielle said.

"I could never forget that day it was the moment I realized I liked him."

"Aww." Cassidy said.

"Wait a minute was that the day we found you guys sleep, you were laying on his lap and his arm was around your waist, and then you lied about being with him?" Kendall asked.

"Wait you knew I was with him that whole time?!" Devin asked.

"Yeah, the fatu twins got the manager to open the door because they were looking for Joe." Kendall said.

"Anyways enough of memory lane, tell me more about your date!" Devin said to Rachel.

"It was so much fun!" Rachel said.

As Rachel went on about her date Cassidy got up undetected and walked over to Ashely's room.

"Devin told Rachel that you were jealous that she went out with Randy." Cassidy says running in.

Ashely looked over at Sarona who had her beats on and then back at Cassidy and said.

"Oh really?"

Cassidy nods her head.

"What did she say?" Ashely asked.

"She pretty much said Randy could go on a date with whoever he wants."

"Did she?"

"Yep."

"Well game on B***h!"

"What should I do?" Cassidy asked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing with Joe."

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I`m going to turn this house upside down and the thing about it they won't even see it coming!" Ashely said evilly._

 _"I just have to wait for the right moment."_


	4. Chapter 4

Next day

"Hey Dev." Joe says walking up behind her.

Devin ignores him.

"Don't tell me you're still not talking to me." Joe said.

Devin continues to ignore him.

"Fine, I get it you need your space." Joe says walking away.

"Today's challenge will be the battle of the voices that's right you will be singing and your singing will be judge by three judges you can use everyone on your team or you could use only one that's up to you, there is a list of three songs your team could choose from you have three minutes to choose what you'll do and ten minutes memorize the song, the winner will of course win money for their charity but remember to have fun." Ivory says.

"Okay who's good at singing?" Nicolas asked.

"Devin can sing." Joe said.

Devin sends an evil glare at Joe and says. "First off don't volunteer me, second off you're not on this team, third off you have never heard me sing."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"When?" Devin asked

"It was a long time ago I heard you singing in the shower, we were dating at the time."

Devin's memory went straight back to that day she was in his shower singing it was at his old house it was the day of their eight month anniversary.

Devin twisted her mouth then said. "Go back to your team!"

"I was just trying to help." Joe says throwing his hands up and walking away.

"So will you Devin?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't know."

"Please Devin!" Trinity begged.

"Fine."

"So what song are you going to sing?" Rudd asked.

"What's my options?" Devin asked.

"Here`s the list."

.

.

.

"Okay team one." Judge number two says.

"Guys I don't want to do this!" Joe says.

"Come on Joey." Cassidy said rubbing his arm seductively.

"What song are you guys singing?" Judge three asked.

Team one had decided to sing together being that none of them could sing they figured they'd suck together.

As they sang the song Devin had a huge smile on her face trying not to laugh everyone did they were so off key they made the tone deaf sound good.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I don't know which is funnier seeing Brock singing or Ettore." Catharine says laughing._

"Okay stop!" Judge one says.

"Next Team Three."

JoJo, Diamond, Crystal, Kendall, Keisha and Bree all walked up to the stage.

"Ohh this isn't fair!" Devin says.

"What?" Brandi asked.

"They all can sing amazing, Diamond and Crystal had record company's chasing them for YEARS!" Devin said.

"Yeah we're going to lose!" Brandi says.

"We're going to sing Weak by Swv." JoJo says.

"Ready when you are!"  
Just like Devin suspected they blew the roof off or at least they would have it they were indoors they harmonized so beautiful it was crazy they defiantly had this one in the bag.

"Okay Team two." Judge one said.

Devin walked up with her heart beating really fast and her hands shaking.

"Alright you can go."

"Wait."

Devin turns her back towards them closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hands were all sweaty a saying she was nervous would be an understatement, finally pulling it together Devin turns back around.

"This should be good!" Cassidy whispered to Ashely.

Ashely nods and gives her a closed smile but her smile quickly got whipped off, when Devin started singing everyone except her family mouth was agape, she sung her heart out like there was no tomorrow, everyone sung like it was just a song, they weren't taking it to serious but not Devin if she was going to do something it had to be her best and it was. When she was done everyone stood and clapped.

"Girl how come you didn't tell me you could sing?!" Sarona asked.

Devin shrugs.

"So we have made our decision." Judge Two says.

"Oh and by the way you only need two votes for your team to win." Ivory says quickly.

"First off team one, don't quit your day job, Team Two WOW and finally Team three yours was amazing I wish I could pick every team- well except team one, you seriously should stick to wrestling, But my choice is team two." Judge Two continues.

"I lalaloved team two but I have to go with team Three." Judge one said.

"I'd have to agree with Judge number- drumroll please." Judge three said.

Drum roll.

"I have to agree with Judge one!"

"Well there you go team three you win yet another challenge for your charity and an advantage for a future game congratulation." Ivory says.

"Oh and before you leave." Ivory says as everyone got up.

"There is a paper and pen next to where you're sitting, I want you to write something you are extremely afraid of with your name on it and put it in this box next to me before you leave."

"I`m kind of scared to write what I`m afraid of, why does she want to know that?" Devin asked.

Saraya shrugs and says. "I don't even know."

"You did great Dev." Joe says.

"Thank you." Devin says plainly.

Joe pulls her in for a hug and goes in for a kiss and to his surprising she kisses him back.

"Don't think this means I`m not still upset with you." Devin says pulling back and walking away.

"So how was your date with Rachel the other day?" Michael also known as The Miz asked.

Ashely and Cassidy walked close behind them.

"It was good, I really like her I`m surprised it took us this long to talk to each other." Randy says.

"So when's yal next date?"

"I`m not sure yet."

.

.

.

As everyone was everywhere Randy and Rachel sat on the couch talking for hours when Ashely walks up.

"Hey Randy can I borrow you for a minute?" Ashely asked.

"Uh sure."

"You don't mind do you Rach?" Ashely asked.

"Not at all." Rachel says getting up and walking away.

.

.

"Hey I need to stretch my hamstring could you help me?" Cassidy asked.

"Sure."

Cassidy goes over to Josh's bed and lays down.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Laying down so you could help me stretch."

"Um, Cassidy I`m not comfortable with that maybe you should ask one of the girls or even a guy that's single." Joe says.

"I don't feel comfortable with anyone else, besides it's not like I`m asking you to have sex with me you're just helping stretch." Cassidy says.

"Fine." Joe says walking over to her.

Laying back on her back Joe walks over to her and slightly pushing her leg back as he awkwardly looked everywhere but at her.

"Can you push my leg back farther?"

Joe doesn't say anything he just pushes her leg back further.

"A little farther."

Joe rolls his eyes but pushes her leg back by this time they are so close his lower body was now touching hers.

"That's better." Cassidy says closing her eyes.

"Hey Joe can I…." Devin says walking into the room.

Looking up Joe quickly throws her hands up and says. "Babe it's not what it looks like."

Without saying anything Devin launches over the bed reaching for Cassidy's head when Joe quickly wraps his arms around his wife`s waist and pulls her back before she did something she later regretted. Cassidy lays there with a sneaky smile.

.

.

"Hey Crystal." Milena says walking over to her.

"Hey Mil."

"Could you braid my hair, in one braid?"

"Sure sit." Crystal say with no emotions.

"Thanks."

Crystal doesn't say anything she just takes Milena's hair out of the pony tail.

"I miss hanging out with you!" Milena says.

"Me too." Crystal says as she begins to braid her hair.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened to you, I know something happened I just don't know what."

"I don't care to talk about it."

"You can talk to me we're friends."

"I said I don't want to talk about it- it's too soon." Crystal says letting go of her hair.

.

.

"We have soo much in common!" Ashely said slapping Randy's arm.

"Oh really, like what?"

"We're both second generation wrestlers."

"Actually I`m a third generation wrestler."

"What else?" Randy continues.

"Umm…" Ashely said thinking as Rachel walks through the room.

"Hey Rachel where are you going?" Randy said looking over.

"Just outside to sit at the pool."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure!" Rachel says giving him a closed smile.

"It was nice talking to you!" Randy said slapping Ashely's leg and leaving.

Ashely narrows her eyes at Rachel and storms off.

.

.

"What happened to Crystal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is that the only way your family responds to that question?"

Devin shrugs and asked. "What are we supposed to say?"

"I don't know- but do you know?"

"Recently?" Devin asked.

"I guess I told Samantha I thought crystal's been acting strange since she's been here and she said she been through some things." Milena says.

"Ohhh."

"What things?"

"There's no shame to your nosey game…."

"But I`m not sure we're not as close as we once was once I moved to Florida."

"Oh poo." Milena says snapping her finger.

"Let me know when you find out!" Devin says walking away.

"Oh of course!"

.

.

"Hey Joseph!" Eva says sitting next to him.

"Eva."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"So what exactly did Colby do for you to flip out at him like you did?" Eva asked.

"Did he send you to ask me that?"

"Sure."

"Well tell him next time don't get pissy drunk and maybe he would remember."

"Don't you think he has the right to know why you guys aren't talking?"

"No."

"Come on."

"He disrespected my family."

"What did he say- specifically?"

Joe sighs.

"Joe you guys have been friends for YEARS you shouldn't let something small get in between your friendship."

"He kept calling Devin a b***h and then he went on saying how good her body looks and how he would do things to her if he was left alone with her."

Sort of understanding why he got upset Eva says. "Well…"

"Well nothing you don't talk about someone's wife like that especially not in front of them, like I was going to be okay with that."

"You're absolutely right!"

"Joey!" Cassidy called.

"Hey Cass."

"Well I have to go!" Eva said eye balling Cassidy.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I agree with Devin, I don't trust Cassidy she defiantly looks like she's always up to no good." Eva says._

"You look upset!" Cassidy said sitting behind him on the pool chair.

"Can you tell?"

"Only because I know you Joey."

Joe gives her a closed smile.

"You know what are good when you're upset or stressed?"

"What?"

"Massages."

"I could use a good massage!" Joe says.

"Well you're in luck because I use to be a masseuse!" Cassidy says rubbing her hands on Joe's back seductively.

"Ohh that feels great!" Joe says closing his eyes.

"Does it?" Cassidy says whispering in his ear.

"It does, could you move your hands down a little lower?"

"Anything you want." Cassidy whispered as she watched Devin walks up.

"Oh hell no!" Devin says.

Joe opens his eyes and notice his pissed off wife.

"Devin- Devin, wait, think about what you`re going to do before you do it!" Joe says throwing his hands up.

With a face that just read pissed off Devin shakes her head and walks off.

"Devin wait!" Joe said jumping up.

"Joe, I`m not your mom you don't have to explain anything to me."

"But it wasn't what it looked like!"

"It never is Joseph!"

At that very moment he knew he really messed up, because she never called him Joseph unless she was irritated our upset she called him Leati his first name she even called him Joe his nickname but never his full middle name unless she was upset or irritated.

"Devin please!" Joe said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Devin said moving her shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?" Joe snapped.

"What is wrong with me, this beautiful, younger, thinner woman has been flirting with you the entire time and you don't even see it and you keep putting yourself back in the situation where it's 'not what it seems'!" Devin says.

"She is not flirting with me!"

Devin sighs in anger and says. "You know what baffles me- is when your best friend talks to me you completely flip out because you think he's flirting with me, but when Cassidy flirts with you, you pretend like you don't know she's flirting with you and when I get upset I`m overreacting!"

"Devin you are overreacting!"

Devin turns her back towards Joe again and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and says. "Please stop talking to me Joseph!" and walks off.

A:N/ Look who landed himself in hot water... How long do you think it will take for Joe to see the big picture? Whats your opinion on Cassidy and her homewrecking ways? Thank you for all the reviews, favors and follows


	5. Chapter 5

Next day.

"Joey how do I look in my bathing suit?" Cassidy says spinning around in front of him

Not really paying attention to her Joe says. "You look really nice."

Cassidy swim suit was a very revealing yellow two piece that was barely covering anything.

"You`re not even looking Joey!"

Joe quickly looks up and then back down and says. "You look nice."

"You really thinks so?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Cassidy says skipping off.

"Aye man." Raymond also known as Adam rose says.

"Yeah." Joe says looking up.

"That`s going to get you in trouble."

"Big trouble." Raymond continued as he pointed at Cassidy who was out in the hall.

Joe shakes his head and says. "You guys are reading too much into it, she just feels comfortable with me because we work together."

"I wonder what else you guys do together."

"Stop- that`s how rumors get started, and I don't need my wife getting crazy idea`s."

"Whatever you say man."

"Hey Raymond?" Cassidy says walking in the room.

"Yeah?"

"My top is a little loose do you think you could tighten it?"

"Uh sure, I`m single."

Joe rolls his eyes.

"Great!" Cassidy says skipping over to him and sitting on his lap.

"My lap?"

"Why not it`s the best seat in the house." Cassidy says as she glares up at Joe who`s not really paying attention to them.

"The top string?" Raymond asked.

Moving around on his lap Cassidy finally settles and says. "Yep."

"It`s stuck."

"Don`t worry about it- Joe?"

"Huh?" Joe says looking up.

"Can you tighten my top?"

"Uh I`m kind of busy." Joe says.

"That`s fine- Ash." Cassidy calls as she watches her walk passed the door.

"Yeah." Ashely says backing up.

"Do you think you can tighten my top, Raymond`s having trouble getting It undone and Joe seems to be busy, or at least he says he is."

"Sure." Ashely says with a smirk as she walks over to Cassidy.

"What would you do if she was some chick trying to get in bed with you huh, Rose?" Ashely asked.

"That`s easy I`d tear it."

"Mmm."

"Wait why are you even wearing a swimsuit?" Raymond asked.

"The challenge we're having today, is swimming." Cassidy says.

"How do you know that?"

"A little birdy told me- oh and there`s a note on the door every morning telling us what we need and what the challenge is."

"Got it!" Ashely says as she unties the top piece.

As Ashely lets go of Cassidy`s top revealing the rest of her boobs Cassidy stares at Joe and says.

"Opps."

Without even saying anything Joe gets up and leaves the room.

Reaching back and tying it Cassidy and Ashely walks out of the room whispering.

"You think he noticed?" Cassidy asked.

"Enough to have him dreaming off your perfect pare- or at least thinking about them while he`s doing his wife."

"Good."

"Aren't you glad you got that surgery?"

"Mmmhmm, which means they defiantly looks better than Devin's."

"Especially after kids." Ashely says.

.

.

"Can you wake your wife up?" JoJo asked.

"We tried to wake her up but she wouldn't get up, we already let her sleep in as long as we could but we're about to leave soon." JoJo continued.

"Sure." Joe says walking into their room

"Dev, babe it`s time to wake up." Joe says shaking his wife.

"Just a couple of more minutes." Devin mumbled.

"We let you sleep as long as we could we're leaving soon."

Devin turns around and grunts and says. "Alright, I`m getting up."

Kicking her legs over the bed Devin drags her body to the bathroom and begins to wash her face when she looks in the mirror and noticed her husband still sitting on her bed.

"You don't look to well."

With an attitude Devin says. "Yeah, well I haven't gotten much sleep since I`ve been here soo."

"Well that`s not good."

"Really thanks for stating the obvious." Devin says before she picks up her tooth brush.

"You should try and get more sleep."

Closing her eyes and then spitting out the tooth paste Devin says. "In case you forgot or couldn't tell by the tone of my voice I`m still mad at you so there for I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine." Joe says slapping his legs and walking away.

.

.

Galloping down the stairs Cassidy immediately runs over to Joe and wraps her arm around his and starts some small talk.

Staring at her husband and Cassidy Devin asked. "If I would have pushed her down the those step`s would I be wrong?"

"You defiantly would be, but I`d understand." Rachel said chuckling.

"You think if she`d go missing anyone would miss her?"

"Devin!" Rachel says.

Taking her eyes off of her husband and Cassidy Devin flashes her a smile and says. "Just joking."

"The way you`ve been acting, I wouldn't be too sure."

"You have nothing to worry about…."

"I promise." Devin says right before she gives her another smile and walks away.

"I don't like the way she smiled do you?" Rachel asked her other best friend.

"Nope." Rocky says.

.

.

"Alright, today's game is a good old fashion swim off whoever gets there and back first wins representing team one, Cassidy, Team Two Danielle and last but not least team three Bree."

"Uhh uh , you know black girls and water don't mix!" Bree says.

"Then you forfeit?"

"I guess."

"BREE!" JoJo yelled.

"I am not getting my hair wet, I just straightened it!" Bree says pushing her shoulder length hair off her shoulder.

"Bree come on, it`s just water."

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Can we switch her for someone else?" JoJo asked.

Ivory shakes her head no.

"Alright let the games begin!" Ivory says turning to the other two groups.

"You still not talking to Joe?" Rachel asked.

"Nope."

"Yal still haven't had sex yet?" Rocky asked.

Devin gives her a blank stare.

"I`m going to take that as a no, yal just need to have sex, that`s yal problem."

"I`m sorry when`s the last time you had sex?" Devin asked with an attitude.

"Don`t worry about that."

"Don`t worry about my sex life either." Devin says rolling her eyes.

"Or the lack there of."

Devin rolls her eyes and walks away.

"We won we Joey we won!" A wet Cassidy said clinging to Joe.

"You're soaking wet." Joe says pushing her away from him.

"Ooh you don't want to get wet?"

"No I do not."

"Well that`s too bad."

"Cassidy- stop!"

"Come on Joey, you take showers don't you?"

"It's just water." Cassidy continues.

"Come on!" Cassidy said attempting to push him towards the pool.

Joe laughs and says. "You`re going to have to push a little hard if you`re going to want to move me baby girl."

Cassidy gives him a hard push but still he didn't move a muscle.

Having enough of her pushing and somewhat annoyed Joe wraps his arms around her and tosses her back in the pool and turns to walk away.

"Joey don't you dare walk away!"

"Bye Cass." Joe says waving and walking away.

With an evil smirk on her face Cassidy kicks her feet and swims over to the other side of the pool.

"B***h!" Ashely says as water splashed her as Cassidy got out of the pool.

"Sorry bout that."

"Yeah you better be."

"So Randy." Ashely says flipping her hair.

"Uh I have to go." Randy said getting up.

"Hi guys!" Cassidy says bubbly.

"What the hell do you want?" Keisha asked.

"I just want to talk to you guys."

"Why- you aint none of my friend."

"Well we can be can`t we?"

"Hell motherf**king naw."

"You seem very angry, you are such an angry person."

"Listen here little b***h I aint the one!" Keisha says.

 _Confessional_

 _Devin laughs and says. "When someone says they're not the one, trust and believe they are not the one, especially when it`s Keisha Lobdell saying it."_

"Alright Alright I don't want any problems."

"Where is the rest of your swimsuit?" Devin asked looking at her in disgust.

"What`s wrong with it?"

"Um there`s nothing there to cover anything, you might as well not have anything on at all."

"Well Joe like`s it, he actually said I looked nice."

"Whens the last time he's said that about you?" Cassidy asked.

Devin instantly closes her eyes and began to count backwards.

"99…98…97…96...95..."

"Welp I have to go!" Cassidy says skipping off.

"Dev breathe, she aint worth getting sent home." Renee says.

 _In confessional_

 _"Just in case you didnt notice but Cassidy is not innocent, she definitely knows what she's doing." Renee says_

.

.

"This week isn't going by fast enough." Devin said falling back on her bed in exhaustion.

"You`re tired of the house already?" JoJo asked.

"Not so much the house, more of little miss Cassidy."

"I feel you- but don't let her ruin this experience for you."

"I can`t make no promises." Devin says getting up and walking out the room.

.

.

"Favorite color?" Rachel asked as they played red hands.

"Green." Randy says attempting to hit her hand but missing.

"Favorite food?"

"Mexican."

"Mmm, favorite match of all time?"'

"Any match that I was in." Randy chuckling.

"I see you`re asking all of the questions." Randy continued.

"Do you want to ask something?"

"As a matter of fact."

"Shoot." Rachel says moving her hand

"Okay so what`s your favorite color?"'

"Gray."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"You just seem like a girl who would like pink." Randy says.

"Well I hate pink."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Opps." Ashely says kicking Rachel`s hands.

"You did that on purpose!" Rachel says sending her and evil glare.

"What- no."

Rolling her eyes Rachel says. "Whatever." And walks away.

"Wait- Rachel come back." Randy says.

"No thank you, it`s really crowded over there." Rachel says as she continues to walk.

"We don't need her anyways." Ashley says slapping Randy`s hands.

"Uh- yeah, I`ll be right back." Randy says getting up and walking away.

.

.

As Devin walked through the kitchen to the back yard Joe begins to call her but she chooses to ignore him.

"Babe."

"Dev."

"Devin." Joe continues to call.

Getting up to walk over to her Devin throws her hand up at his chest without saying a word and continues to walk.

Walking to the sliding glass door Devin locks the door with a sneaky smirk on her face when she seen her cousin walking up.

Reaching for the door Keisha tries to open it. When she realizes it`s locked Keisha says.

"Devin open the door."

"Huh?"

"I said open the door."

"What- I can`t hear you!" Devin said with a small chuckle.

"Yes the hell you can Devin open this mother f**king door!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin."

"Then I`ll huff and I`ll puff- Devin if you don't open this damn door Imma super kick all the damn window`s out!"

"What?"

Joe walks over and unlock the door making Devin send him an evil glare.

"Thank you Joe." Keisha says.

Joe nods his head as Keisha pushes Devin making her stumble a bit.

 _In the confessional_

 _"Devin plays too damn much." Keisha says with an attitude._

"What, it`s cold out there and I was tired of hearing her mouth." Joe says.

Devin rolls her eyes and walks away.

.

.

"What did Cassidy or Joe do now?" Rachel asked.

I don't even want to talk about them."

"Have you thought about talking to her?"

"I mean you never really just sat down and talked to her, let her know you're not okay with how close they are." Rachel continued.

"We're way pass talking, if I'm left in a room with her there is no mature talking I'm going to choke the s**t out of her." Devin says.

"Come on."

"Dont come on me she knows exactly what she's doing."

"There's no doubt about that." Rocky says.

Walking up Keisha says. "I'm only gonna to tell you this once Devin."

"Tell me what?"

"You need to kick her a**, put ya hair up real quick put some Vaseline on and beat the s**t out of her, let her know she got you f**ked up."

"Keisha why would you tell her to do that?" Rachel asked.

"Because b***h she f**king with her marriage this aint like they datin they're married with kids."

"I understand that, I'm with you on that one but you can't tell her to beat her up."

"But i did."

"Rocky." Rachel calls.

Rocky throws her hands up.

"Yal forgetting one small thing." Devin says.

"What's that?"Rachel asked.

"I'm a grown a** woman and i do what i want."

You didn't do what you wanted when Cassidy was all over Joe last night." Rocky says.

"You guys arent helping, I'm going to bed."Devin says getting up and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later

"So some time ago you all put in my box what you guys were afraid of, I hope you didn't think it was just for my personal knowledge, because it wasn't in today's challenge two people from each team three from yesterday's winning team will be locked in a glass box with their biggest fear who ever last the longest win's the money for their charity." Ivory says.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa why do we have to take three people from our team?" Bryan asked.

"That is your advantage I was talking about the other day."

"That aint no damn advantage." Rocky says.

"Oh on the contraire Rocky, by having three of your teammates up their gives your team a bigger chance in winning." Ivory says

Straight head of them were seven glass boxes with curtains in front of them each box had their own.

"So how do we pick who goes?" Brock asked.

"I already randomly drawn who is going up." The host says.

"You will find out when each curtain is lifted and I revel who's biggest fear it is." Ivory continued.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Please don't be me, please don't be me!" Nattie says with her eyes closed crossing her fingers._

"Going in the first glass- can you please raise the curtain?"

In the first glass box was a clown.

"Joe Anoa`i."

Joe takes a deep breath and walks towards the box.

"In the second box- can you please raise the curtain?"

In the second box was maggots

"Renee."

"Can you please revel the third box?"

The third box had squirrels.

"Rayshaun."

"Fourth box please."

The fourth box had Spiders.

"Cassidy."

"Fifth box please."

The fifth box was Snakes

"Devin."

"Please lift the Sixth curtain."

This box had mice in them.

"Aaron."

"Last but not least can you please lift the last curtain?"

There was nothing in this box.

"Thaddeus."

"Wait what is his fear?" Rocky whispered to Keisha.

Keisha shrugs.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Thank you JESUS it wasn't me!" Nattie says._

 _"_ _If they would have lifted that curtain and called my name I would not have went in, I`m sorry cancer patients but yal wasn't going to get no money ta day nope not from Keisha nope I aint going in no box with no roaches fa nothing." Keisha says._

Everyone steps into their boxes.

"Hi!" The clown says.

"Don't talk to me!" A huge Joe says backing into a corner.

"Why do they hate me?" Renee asked almost in tears at the sight of the maggots at her feet.

"Please don't crawl on me!" Cassidy begged as if the spider would listen.

Just then Thaddeus box got lifted twenty feet in the air.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh I am going to die!" Thaddeus says freaking out.

"Nice squirrelly, squirrelly, squirrel." Rayshaun said backing into his corner.

"Oh my gosh I can't do this!" Devin said trying to climb the walls as the snakes hissed at her.

"Mice I had to be afraid of mice, I couldn't be afraid of cotton balls!" Aaron also known as Damien Sandow said successfully climbing the walls.

"Alright as we start the clock, on your mark get set- go!" Ivory calls as the timer started.

"I`m sorry I can't!" Rayshaun said opening his door jumping over the squirrels.

"Only lasting one second Rayshaun you are OUT, but don't be too sad team three you still have two more people in this game."

Two minutes goes by and Aaron is still hanging on the walls when all of a sudden his weight caused the glass to breaks.

"Aww I`m sorry Aaron but you are out of here team three you are down too one player!"

Another two minutes goes by and Thaddeus loses it and they have to lower his glass and let him out.

"Sorry team two but Thaddeus you are out of here, you too are now down to one person, while team one has both of their players still in the game."

Not even a full minute later Joe throws up his hands and says I can't do this and opens his door."

"Joe you are out of here!"

"Now each team only has one player representing team one Cassidy, Representing team two Devin and representing team three Renee who will be the winner?"

Looking down Renee notice a maggot getting closer and closer to her foot.

"I can't!" Renee yells opening her door.

"I`m sorry Renee but you are out, giving team three a 0 percent chance of winning this game, who would have thought the team with the biggest advantage would be completely out first."

Three more minutes later and both Cassidy and Devin remained in their glass cages. Devin keeps her eyes close and began to think about other things to get her mind off of the fact that she was in the cage with her biggest fear. Cassidy looks down and noticed one of the spiders slowly crawling up her leg.

"Shoo, shoo get off me you stupid spider!" Cassidy said shaking her leg in fear.

But the Spider kept crawling, which lead her to swing open her door and run out crying.

"Why didn't she just step on the spiders?" Kendall asked.

"It's okay!" Joe said holding and comforting his teammate.

Devin shakes her head at the sight.

"Alright Devin you can come out now!" Ivory says.

Devin quickly twist the door knob but the door wouldn't open.

"The door won't open- THE DOOR WONT OPEN!" Devin said freaking out.

"Calm down Devin will get you out!" Ivory says rushing over trying to open the door.

"Hurry!" Devin yells.

"I`m trying my hardest."

Devin looks down and noticed two snakes slide up her leg, Devin went into complete panic mode.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" Devin screamed in fear.

"Someone get something to break the glass!" Ivory yelled.

Bryan runs to get something big enough to break the glass. Not going fast enough Devin starts to go crazy hitting the glass.

"Devin stop we're trying to get you out!" Ivory says.

Devin not listening she kicks her foot through the glass causing her foot to be covered in blood not caring she kept kicking until there was a big enough hole for her to get out.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _That's one way to get out." Johnathon says._

As Devin gets out of the glass box she walks a few feet unable to go any farther Devin falls over in pain, seeing that Joe pushes Cassidy away and rushes over to Devin whether she was mad or not he was going to help her.

 _In confessionals_

 _"_ _Well dang, did you see how fast Joe pushed Cassidy to get to Devin's crazy a**?!" Jon asked._

"Bring her over here!" One of the medical people said as Joe carried Devin bridal style.

"The cuts not that bad will just wash it off and wrap it up." The medical person continues.

"Okay."

"And next time don't go kicking your foot through no glass!"

"Next time don't put me in a closed box with snakes." Devin said.

Joe chuckles at his wife then Kisses her on the for head. Devin looks up and smiles and says.

"I`m sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting upset for no reason."

"It's okay baby." Joe says giving her a peck.

.

.

"Joe I wish everything went back to how its supposed to be." Devin said as the cuddled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothings the same with us its like we're barely holding on, or atleast that's how it felt since we've been in this house." Devin says looking up.

"Dev, we're just fine all marriges goes through their rough patch." Joe said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Joey can you come here for a minute."

"Yeah sure." Joe says jumping up.

Devin's sighs.

 _In the confessionals_

 _"_ _Here we go again with this B***h!" Devin says._

"I`ll be back."

"Whatever." Devin said sitting up.

Joe and Cassidy are wrestling when Joe falls on Cassidy. Devin Limps in the room to ask Sarona something, shaking her head Devin turns around and walks storms out.

"Check mate!" Ashely said.

"DEVIN!"

"WHAT- JOE –WHAT!" Devin yells so loud that everyone comes out of their room.

"Let me explain!"

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I`m sorry I love Devin and Joe but I am tired of all their drama!" Pamela says._

"Leave me alone Joseph!" Devin says limping down the stairs.

"DEV, if you just let me explain."

Snapping back around Devin says. " It is taking everything inside of me not to punch you in your adams apple and then kicking her off the top of the stair case."

"If you just listen..."

"Joe stop!" Bree says pulling on an arm.

Joe looks back.

"Just give her more time."

"Whatever!" Joe says throwing his hands up.

.

.

"You look defeated." Cassidy says.

"I feel defeated."

"Well just think of all the good memories you guys have."

"Thanks Cass."

"There was this story she was telling some of the girls of the time you called her one or two in the morning..."

Joe smiles and says. "I remember that night."

"Yeah and she remembered that day detail for detail."

"Did she?"

"Yeah."

"So why did Devin flip out that one time I said she was bigger in person?" Cassidy asked referring to their first head butt they had.

"She has a history with insecurities when it comes to her body image."

"What does that mean?" Cassidy asked.

"She had an eating disorder when she was younger, anorexia or was bulimia, I don't remember the difference but she use to starve herself."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, she's fine now but her weight is still a sensitive subject for her."

"Well that's good that she's better."

"Yeah."

"So what did she say about that night in details?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"She was saying how you went out to eat talked for a while and how you talked her into hanging out with you in your hotel and how hot it was in your room and you refused to turn the heater off and how she should have known from that moment you were stubborn."

"She said that?!" Joe asked getting upset.

"Of course she said that how else would you have known about that time." Joe continued.

"Where are you going?" Cassidy asked as Joe gets up and walks away.

"For a walk!"

"Okay." Cassidy said as she watches him walk out of the room

"Hey look what I found!" Ashely said walking up to Cassidy.

"What is it?"

"Crystal's phone, and good job with Devin and Joe, I`m impressed!"

"Thank you!" Cassidy said putting her hand on her chest.

"Anyways, I broke into the production room and her phone caught my eye there was a message in her phone from her mom talking about a guy name Jason sounds to me like an Ex we should poke at her with it." Ashely said.

"No I have a better idea!" Cassidy says.

"What's better than my idea?"

"We get someone to do our dirty work!" Cassidy says.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Brandi or Mercedes!"

"I like the way you think!"

"Well I`ll take care of that while you go take care of Joe and Devin." Ashely continued.

.

.

"Hey Devin." Cassidy said sitting next to her on the barstool.

Devin doesn't say anything.

"Okay let's stop beating around the bush."

"What bush are we beating around?" Devin asked.

"I just thought I'd point out the similarities between when you and Joe were friends and he was married to Galina and now when Joe and I are friends and you two are married, Galina was probably doing the same b***hing as you are right before he left her for you."

Devin snaps her head at her and says. "There no similarities, I wasn't a home wrecker and their marriage was over when we started dating."

"The way I see it, you and him were very close, him and I are very close, Galina was jealous of you guys relationship and you are Jealous of our relationship….

"What is your point?" Devin asked.

"My point is that this time next year I`m going to be in your shoes and you're going to be in Galina's."

"I`m not playing this game with you!" Devin said jumping up and walking away.

.

.

"Hey Brandi, Mercedes!" Ashely says approaching them.

"Ashely." Brandi says.

"You like drama just like I do, right?"

"I guess."

"You should ask Crystal who Jason is." Ashely says.

"You're trying to get us to do your dirty work." Mercedes says.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I saw you fuddling Devin drinks all that night."

"You saw that?"

"Mmmhmm, so all I`m saying is you should ask Crystal about it, he's probably an ex-boyfriend or something."

"Okay." Brandi says.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _That was too easy!" Ashely said._

"Hey Crystal." Mercedes says approaching her.

Crystal was sitting outside with the rest of her cast mates.

"Hi?"

"So have you talked to Jason lately?"

Crystal's eyes grow wide.

"I don't know who that is."

"Then why did your eyes get big like that?" Brandi asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crystal says walking away as Cassidy and Ashely sat back and enjoyed what they started.

"This is great!" Cassidy whispers.

"You liked that- well watch this." Ashely said pulling down her shirt to where her boobs were now popping out.

"Hey Randy!" Ashely said cutting him and Rachel's conversation short.

"Hi Ash."

"So what are you guys talking about?" Ashely says forcing room in between them.

"Um- nothing really." Randy said awkwardly.

"Well I`m going to go now." Rachel says getting up and walking away.

"It's about time!" Ashely says she watches Rachel walk off.

"Yeah- I`ll be right back." Randy says walking off.

.

.

"So Crystal why don't you want to talk about Jason." Brandi says.

"Listen I don't know where you heard that name but don't you ever bring his name up EVER again!" Crystal says snapping back.

"Okay!" Brandi says throwing her hands up.

Crystal storms off.

 _In confessional_

 _"And let the turning of the house upside down begin." Ashely said with an evil laugh_

"Ex-boyfriend?" Brandi asked.

"Oh defiantly." Mercedes said.

.

.

"Every time we get alone time Ashely pops up." Randy says leaning on Rachel's bed.

"She likes you and she doesn't want me near you." Rachel says.

"I'm a single man, I could talk to whoever I want."

"That's what I said, not to her but I said it."

Randy smiles.

"So we never talked about a second date."

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked.

Randy shrugs and says. "I`m not sure yet, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, surprise me!" Rachel says as Crystal walks into their room and flops on her bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked.

Crystal sighs.

"Well I`ll let you talk." Randy says hitting her foot and walking out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"Not really, not in detail."

"You don't have to go in detail." Rachel says.

"Have you ever had someone continuously poke at the past trying to bring stuff back up, when all you want to do is forget it ever happened?" Crystal asked.

"No, but I could understand how annoying that could be."

"It's very annoying."

"Well just ignore it, I`m sure it will pass over."

 _In the confessionals_

 _"_ _And this only the first week." Austin also known as Xavier woods said._

 _A:N/ How do you feel about Cassidy twisting Devins words to make things worst? Or what she said to Devin in the kitchen? Do you think it was stupid of Joe to tell Cassidy about Devins Past eating disorder? Do you think shes going to use it against her?_


	7. Chapter 7

Next day

"Okay guys in today's challenge you will be picking one guy from your team to dress up like a woman the one that looks most like a woman will money for your charity." Ivory says

"I say we go for Nicolas or Colby!" Devin suggested.

"Why us?" Nicolas asked.

"Because you two would make pretty girls!" Samantha says laughing.

"I agree!" Victoria says laughing.

"As long as it's not me!" Josh said.

"Yeah!" Thaddeus agrees.

"So who going to do it, Col or Nick?" Tenille asked.

"All in favor for Colby say I!" Saraya says.

"III!" Some of them says.

"And all in favor of Nick?"

"III!" The majority says in unison.

"Well looks like your our guy- or should I say woman!" Kim says.

"Kim you are soo funny."

Over with team one

"Come Joey you will make a beautiful girl!" Cassidy said.

"Whatever just hurry up!"

"I`ll do the make up!" Cassidy says.

.

.

"I vote for Bryan!" Diamond quickly suggested.

"Fine, but I'll have you know a real man is not afraid to put on a dress and a little makeup for charity."

"You keep telling yourself that kay Bry." Pamela said.

.

.

"I have to get a little closer to apply the make up better." Cassidy says.

"Okay get as close as you need to." Joe says

"Okay." Cassidy says sitting on his lap right above his manhood as she applied his makeup.

"Can you scoot down a little?" Joe said moving her back.

"Huh?" Cassidy said as she innocently moves around over his manhood trying to get a reaction out of him acting as if she didn't know what she was doing but it was no secret that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Devin looks over and sees Cassidy straddling her husband completely upset Samantha begs her cousin to let it go, for at least that moment until the challenge was over and then she could kick her a** and Devin agreed to wait until later.

Joe doesn't say anything he just moves her back.

"I can't do your makeup if I`m way back here."

"Well you can't sit on my lap and do it." Joe said pushing her off of him.

.

.

"If we could have our contestants come up front."

Joe, Nicolas and Bryan makes their way to the stage.

"Number one can you please turn around for us?" The judge asked.

Joe rolls his eyes and turns around.

"Alright, will be back with our decision." The Judge says as they turned in their chair.

"I better win this!" Joe says rolling his eyes.

"Well you have that eye rolling down and pack." Bryan says.

"Oh really- I love your eye shadow."

"I love yours too!" Bryan says.

"We're never going to live this down are we?" Nicolas asked.

"Nope." Joe says.

"And our winner is- drumroll please!"

"JUST TELL US WHO THE WINNER IS!" Joe yelled.

"Snappy."

"The winner is team one!"

"YES- now I can take all of this crap off."

"Yay Joey we won!" Cassidy says jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him.

Joe stood there with his hands raised and said. "Cassidy get off me."

Cassidy jumps down and makes eye contact with Devin who storms off.

"And too think I thought she was nice." Brie said folding her arms and shaking her hand.

.

.

"Do you need any help taking that off?" Kendall asked Joe.

"Sure."

"That Cassidy is up to no good, you need to stay away from her." Kendall said whipping her cousin in laws makeup off with make-up whips.

"You sound like your cousin."

"Good, everyone with eyes and ears could tell that she's been flirting with you since she walked through this door."

"Has she?" Joe asked.

"She has and you've been letting her, how would you feel if this was the other way around?" Kendall asked.

"You`re right."

"That will be 9.5 million please!" Kendall says holding her hand out.

"Please!" Joe said slapping her hand and walking away.

.

.

"Hey Devin you okay?" Pamela asked.

"I`m fine." Devin says climbing into the suv.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _This is defiantly the calm before the storm." Ariane says._

 _"_ _I can feel a disturbance coming on!" Tj says._

.

.

"How does it feel not to be the center of Joe's world anymore?" Cassidy asked.

"What did you say?!" Devin snapped.

"Devin calm down!" Joe says trying to restrain her.

"DON'T F***ING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I told you!" Tj said._

 _"_ _I knew it I knew it!" Ariane said_

"You really should calm down Devi!" Cassidy says.

"Don't F***ING CALL ME THAT!"

"No wonder your marriage is falling apart, and your husband comes to me for emotional support." Cassidy says calmly.

"He`s actually in my hotel room every night when we`re on the road." Cassidy continues.

"I'll just let you imagine what we're doing." Cassidy whispers.

"Devin that is a damn lie!" Joe yells.

"LET ME GO!" Devin yells trying to break away from her husband's grip.

"NO, DEVIN I`M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!"

"Wow you must be a great mother such a great role model."

"Devin don't!"  
"Really you're going to let that B***h talk to me like that?!" Devin yelled in anger.

"Devin all I care about is you right now, don't do anything stupid."

"I can't believe you!" Devin says.

"If you were a better mother and wife maybe he would want to stand up for you."

"No this b**** didn't."

"Oh go starve yourself!"

At the same time something snapped in both Joe's and Devin's head.

"Don't you EVER talk to my F***ING wife like that!" Joe yells getting upset.

"Joe, you can't hit a woman!" Josh said as both the twins and Rayshaun runs over.

"I`m not going to touch her!" Joe says throwing his hands up.

But as they were worrying about Joe thinking he was the one they needed to calm down, Devin yelled.

"If you don't want to get hit get the F**K out of my way!" Devin yelled warning them as she launches a bleach bottle at Cassidy's head.

As the bleach splatted everyone ran screaming like little girls.

"What the f**k is wrong with this chick?!" Cassidy yelled holding her head the bleach bottle had hit her in the head and then hit the floor.

The production team ran out and carried an angry Devin up the stairs but as she`s going up Devin tries to snatch Cassidy by her hair when she realized she was too far and couldn't she starts kicking like a wild horse trying to kick Cassidy down the steps all while cussing her out the farther the production staff got her away from her Devin schemed a new plan and started grabbing stuff and throwing it going completely berserk completely out of her character.

.

.

"So am I being sent home?" Devin asked sucking on her teeth.

"Well you didn't hit her with your hands, so we're going to let you stay, but sit up here for a moment and cool down." The producer says.

"Alright."

.

.

"Well then, today was an interesting day" Rachel says mopping up the bleach.

"So Crystal who is Jason?" Mercedes asked.

"I told you not to bring him up ever again!" Crystal yelled on the verge of tears.

.

.

"Are you okay babe?" Joe asked walking in the room.

"Joe i honestly don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well thats too bad because I'm not going anywhere until we fix this, us."

"Oh so now you care?"

"Sorry if i don't seem excited, I'm kind of over it."

"Over what?"

"Everything, Cassidys whorish ways, you entertaining it, I'm tired if begging you to spend time with me and I'm tired of connecting dots for you..."

"I'm just tired and im not going to do it anymore, you want her go a head and have her shes all yours!" Devin continues throwing her hands up and walking away.

"Who said i wanted Cassidy?" Joe asked lifting his eye brow.

"Your actions did, clearly I'm not what you want anymore."

"Devin..."

"Joe, i can't."

"Devin, i am so sorry..."

"Joe i don't want to hear it."

"Devin i love you and I'm sorry if i made you feel any less then my queen, I'm sorry that i entertained Cassidys ways, i honestly didnt see it, and i know if the script was switched I would have went berserk along time ago, matter fact i did with colby and i just expected you to get over it, you didnt deserve anything you went through because of my stupidity. I was stupid I'll admit it you deserve nothing but the best at all times i am truely sorry and I'll keep saying it until you for give me..."

Devin folds her arms.

"Can you please forgive me?" Joe asked

Twisting her mouth Devin rolled her eyes and said." I guess."

Just then Joe leans in for a kiss.

"I really am sorry." Joe says in between kisses.

"I know." Devin replied

"Come on!" Joe says as they stopped kissing.

"Where are we going?"

"To spend us time!"

"I can't leave the room yet, I've been grounded." Devin says laughing.

"We could sneak out." Joe says rubbing her hand.

"I SAID DON'T F***ING BRING HIS NAME UP EVER AGAIN!" They heard Crystal yell.

Joe and Devin quickly Jump up and run down stairs.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Black girl gone wild round two!" Austin says._

"Come on Crystal." Rachel says pushing her back.

"Calm down Psycho!" Mercedes says.

Crystal grab Mercedes by her hair throws her across the room.

HEY!" Brock, John and Miroslav yelled in unison as they ran to hold a much smaller Crystal back.

"This has gone too far, Crystal pack your bags you are going to a hotel for the night!" The producer said.

"Crystal who is Jason?" Milena asked grabbing her friend by her arm.

Crystal pulls her arm free and walks up stairs to pack her clothes one by one each girl except Mercedes, Ashely and Cassidy followed them up stairs, Joe and Rayshaun followed too.

"Crystal who is Jason?" Milena asked.

Crystal breaks down crying as everyone except her family minus Devin exchanged glares.

"A couple of months ago I went to a party with my best friend -Jason in San Francisco and he kept giving me drinks, I didn't think anything of it because he was my friend and then next thing I know he's saying lets go, I was crazy drunk and I couldn't walk so he helped me, the next thing I knew I was in a room in my bra and panties with him and four other guys, I asked him to take me home, I begged him to take me home but he wouldn't he sat there and watched as each of them took turn raping me like I was some kind of animal."

"Oh my gosh Crystal!" Devin said as she hugged her cousin and cried with her.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room even the camera men were crying uncontrollably. As everyone cried Brandi slid out

"I`m sorry I pushed you to talk about it." Milena says understanding why she didn't want to talk about it.

"It's fine, I guess I needed to talk about it."

"Come on Crystal it's time to go." The producer said.

Joe walks over to his cousin in law and gives her a tight hug and whispers. "I am so sorry."

"Me too!" Crystal whispers back as they let go and then walks out.

"Wow, today has just been crazy." Victoria said whipping her own tears

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Mercedes is an idiot who brings up someone from someone else's past not knowing why he's in the past?" Saraya said._

 _"_ _If I was crystal I would have done the exact same thing plus stomped her.. and maybe kneed her in the face... I`d probably be in jail for assault instead of a hotel room to cool off." Rocky says._

 _"_ _Mercedes should be the one leaving and not crystal, but I guess that's how reality TV works ya know?" Renee says._

"So I guess you don't want to go out with me tonight anymore?" Joe asked whipping Devin's tears with his thumb.

"Yeah I still do."

.

.

Joe had a beautiful dinner on the roof top just for the two of them facing the city.

Joe just sat at the other end of the table staring at his wife's beauty but would occasionally stop to shake his head thinking about how stupid he was to put Cassidy before of her.

While Joe was looking over at something Devin looks over at him and smile thinking about how much she really loved that man, which turned into her shaking her head because she couldn't believe she let her jealousy turn into anger causing her not to talk to him but she quickly went back to smiles because none of that mattered at that moment, Joe always did know how to make up with her.

Looking up Joe stared at her beautiful smile that could brighten up the darkest room and asked. "What?"

Shaking her head Devin says. "Nothing."

"Thank you for the dinner." Devin continues as she finished her food.

"This is only part one of the date!" Joe said standing up from the table and grabbing her by the hand and locking fingers with her.

"Part one?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Am I going to like the next part?"

"You're going to love it!"

"I don't know it's going to be hard to outdo the dinner on the roof."

Joe gives her a closed smile.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Devin asked as they came up to an elevator.

"You`ll see when we get there."

Joe took her to a museum Devin loved art and she's been wanting to go to this specific museum for ever but with the kids and life she hasn't been able to.

"Oh my gosh this picture is so beautiful!" Devin said in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you!" Joe says.

Devin gives him a closed smile

"Wait Devin I have something else for you!"

"Something else?"

"Close your eyes."

Joe reaches in his pocket and pulls out a necklaces box and pulls out a really beautiful yet simple diamond necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Now open your eyes." Joe whispered.

"Oh my gosh Joe this is beautiful, how did you even have time to get this?" Devin asked.

"I have my ways, nothings too much for my queen."

 **.**

 **.**

"Because Crystal struck another person we have every right to send her home."

"Technically, she just tossed her a**." Keisha mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Milena yelled.

"But we're not going to do that, we're going to leave you guys with that choice, are you going to send her home or are you going to let her stay it's all up to you guys which ever vote she has more of will be what happens, her fate in this house is completely in your hands."

Everyone looks around dramatically.

"She doesn't deserve to go home." Tenille said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean she doesn't deserve to go home, she threw someone across the room?!" Tj said.

"But Tj, trust me that name held a lot of hurt and if you knew why you wouldn't be saying that." Nattie said.

"What happened?"

"It's really not my business to tell."

"Well how do you expect everyone to vote for her to stay if they don't know why she flipped out like that?" Huber asked.

"Let's just say he was a very bad guy who did very bad things to her and she's been trying to move past it Mercedes constantly bringing his name up made something snap in her head." Trinity explained.

"What did he do?" Mercedes whispered.

"He was her friend and he watch some random dudes take turns violating her while she was drunk." Brandi whispered.

Mercedes felt stupid, like a huge jerk for letting Ashely talk her into bringing his name up and even stupider for actually doing it.

 **.**

 **.**

"Where are we going now I don't think I could take another surprise?"

"Oh you'll love this one the most." Joe says looking down his at his wife as they walked down the hall.

"Oh will i?"

"Mmmhmm."

Joe and Devin stops at a door.

"Where are we?"

"Shh." Joe says.

As he opens the door he lets Devin go in first.

There were rose petals on the floor and on the bed with candles lit

Devin loved candles. Devin turned around and smiled, as Joe leaned down for a kiss as they passionately kissed Joe lowered his hand letting his hands explore her body.

"Joe."

"Hmm."

"Are you still attracked to me- physically?"

Kissing her neck Joe say. "Baby you are beyond gorgeous."

Joe stops his work on her neck and looked her in the eyes and asked.

"Why would you ask that."

"There has to be a reason that you paid more attention to Cassidy, I'm not what i use to be." Devin says pointing to her self.

"Especially since i had Joseph."

"You're right- you're not what you use to be- you're better."

"So you are still attracted to all of this?"

"There is no one in this world that i find more attractive then you." Joe says grabbing her face and went back to kissing

Picking her up Joe walks over to the bed.

As he gently placed her on the bed he slowly kissed her on the lips then lowered it to her neck and lifted her black dress that fit her so well it hugged every curve over her head, now laying in her bra and panties Joe licks his lips and leans down and kisses her stomach as he rested his hands on her curvy hips lifting up Joe puts his hands behind Devin's back and unhooks her bra and pulls it off and toss it to the side, then he goes back and kisses her on the lips then lowers his kisses to her neck and then her chest then to her stomach as he pulled her panties down and tossed them to the side, finally he throws one of her legs on his shoulder and slowly kisses her thighs, he loved her thighs so much they were so thick and full. Throwing her other thigh over his other shoulder he begins to lick the outside of her pleasure spot.

.

.

As he pinned her down with a flirty smile Devin says.

"Don't hurt me."

Joe doesn't say anything he leans down and begins to kiss her then he whispers in her ear

"I would never hurt you."

Saying that she immediately thought back to the time outside Joe's old house when he had locked himself outside after putting her down and kissing her for the first time he whispered the exact same thing to her.

In complete seriousness Devin said. "But you have."

"Then I will never hurt you again- I promise."

.

.

"I forgot how much I loved being with you." Joe says laying behind her.

Devin was the only woman that he'd ever been with that was able to make him feel like he felt she knew how to touch him and where to touch him every moment with her was like a dream. And because of his busy schedule this was the first time in MONTHS they connected in the way they did.

"I never did." Devin said back.

"Don't make me feel like an a**." Joe said laughing and kissing her on the neck.

"If the shoe fits."

Devin pecks Joe on the lips and then swings her legs over the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the shower."

"Well have fun!" Joe said as he watched his naked wife walk into the bathroom.

Jumping in the shower Devin quickly washes up and climbs out, making her way back into her room she finds her husband knocked out with his hair everywhere, with a small smile on her face Devin walks over to the bed and climbs in. Feeling the bed move still asleep Joe scoots up and reaches over his wife and pulls her closer to him. Smiling Devin too falls asleep as she places her hand on his.

A:N. So i know alot if not everyone in the reviews have been waiting for Joe to realize what was going on and for Devin to go off on Cassidy and it finally happend i hope it was everything you expected it to be like... Quick question what do you think is going to happen once Devin and Joe's back in the house... Do you think she will move on or could you still see them going at it?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day

"So, do you think Crystal will get sent home? Diamond asked with her feet crossed.

"You know, I want to say she won't but I honestly don't know." Bree said.

"Hey where's Devin she didn't come home last night?" Samantha said changing the subject.

Kendall shrugs and says. "I don't know with her husband."

"Did you see how she threw that bleach bottle?!" Bree asked.

"Yeah that s*** almost got on me!" Keisha said.

"What I wanna know is where the HECK did she get the bleach bottle from." Kendall says.

"I don't even know it happened so fast!" Samantha said.

"But ya gotta admit that s**t was hella funny, how she was like 'If you don't wanna get hit get the f**k out my way' and then everyone ran screaming like a b***h." Keisha said.

"You always think violent things are funny!" Bree said.

"So you tryina say it wasn't?"

"No it was."Bree says.

"Guys focus." Diamond says.

"What?" Bree asked.

"We have to get everyone to vote to keep her here." Diamond says.

"Alright, who's the most persuasive?" Bree asked.

"I am!" Keisha said.

"Keish, you scare people!" Samantha says.

"Yeah, if you suggest it people will go with the opposite of what you say." Rayshaun says.

"ight then who do you think?" Keisha asked.

"Mmm, maybe Kendall!"

"Okay who else we need more than one person." Diamond says.

"Bree?" Samantha suggested.

"Oh noo I couldn't talk anyone into anything!" Bree says.

"Okay what about Ray he could talk a snail into eating salt!"

"This's true!" Diamond says.

.

.

"Good morning beautiful!" Joe said rolling over and pecking her on the lips.

"Good morning Handsome."

"I love waking up next to you!" Joe said looking down and playing with her necklaces.

"So do I, kind of makes me want to lay here all day."

"But you know we can't."

"Why can't we?" Devin asked playing with his hair.

"Because we have to get back to the house before the challenge."

"We don't HAVE to."

"Yes we do."

"Why?"

"Because I`m my teams captains and we have a car."

"So."

"So, that means there will be a group of people waiting on me to get back."

Devin sighs and says. "Fine."

"Now go get ready!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Devin says.

Smacking her butt Joe says. "Come on."

"Alright, can I have another kiss before I get up?" Devin asked.

Joe cups her face and they passionately kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss Joe says. "We both know we could do this all day but we can't we really have to be leaving now."

"Alright, alright." Devin said swinging her feet over the bed.

.

.

"So you agree, Crystal shouldn't get sent home right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said.

"Well I`m going to need your help talking people into voting for her to stay."

"I thought everyone was going to vote for her to stay anyways?" Rocky asked looking at Rachel then back at Kendall.

"Who said that?"

"I think John and them were saying that last night."

"Oh yeah they did." Rachel says.

"Where was i when he said that?" Kendall asked.

Rocky shrugs.

"Well just in case they changed their minds between then and now." Kendall says.

"Sure."

.

.

"That damn Devin got bleach in my hair and now it's falling out!"

"Then stop brushing it you idiot!" Ashely said.

"You're lucky she didn't do worst to you bring up her eating disorder was not cool!" Eva said.

"Yeah and neither is jumping someone in a parking lot."

Eva's head snapped back.

"Oh you didn't think I knew about that did you?"

"That's in the past I paid my dues and Devin forgave me so what you're trying to do is not going to work."

"Maybe in the past but it still happened." Cassidy said.

"The way I see it you're no better than me, if anything you're worst!" Cassidy continued.

"You really need a reality check because ugly b***h isn't attractive!" Eva said before walking off.  
"So are you guys voting to let Crystal stay?" Rocky asked walking in the room.

"I don't know why?"

"Because you have to vote and I want you to vote to keep her here, we all want her to stay so we have to get you vote to keep her."

"If that was true, everyone wanted her to stay you wouldn't be over her trying to talk us into voting to keep her- majority rules." Ashely says.

"Are you going to vote to keep her or not?"

"Sure." Ashely said giving her a fake smile.

"Great."

"Knock, Knock." Ivory says.

"Yes?" Rocky says turning around.

"The challenge for today have been canceled due to last night's events today you will be voting whether or not you are going to keep or get rid of a cast mate your focus should be on that, I will be back later to tally everyone's vote."

"Okay." Rocky says.

"So we have your vote?" Rocky asked turning back to the two blondes.

"Sure."

"Sweet see you later."

"Bye Rocky." Cassidy said

Rocky just ignores her and keeps walking.

"Is she mad at me?"

"Why wouldn't she, Devin and her are best friends and you poked at Devin's past eating disorder." Ashely said.

.

.

"Hey guys why aren't we leaving?" Mercedes asked walking into Tj, Jon, Johnathon and Brock room.

Nobody says anything.

"Did you guys hear me?" Mercedes asked.

Tj looks up at her then goes back to doing what he was doing.

"HELLO I just asked you guys a question."

"No one's talking to you." Jon says.

"Why what did I do?" Mercedes asked.

"Because of last night."

"Oh my gosh how was I supposed to know she had a dark past with this person?"

Jon shrugs.

"If you vote for her to stay people would probably forgive you." Tj says.

"Okay I`ll vote for her to stay." Mercedes says walks out of the room but as she walked out of the room the other girls and guys were walking out of theirs everyone mugged her.

"You better vote to keep Crystal here!" Ariane said.

"I am!"

"You bes not be lying!" Keisha said bumping pass her.

As Joe and Devin walk into the house their cast mate's walk pass them.

"Where`s everyone going?" Devin asked.

"We have to vote whether or not Crystal stays or goes home." Eva says walking pass.

Letting the rest walk pass Joe and Devin stood in the door way when Cassidy slowly walks down the steps somewhat scared to walk pass Devin not really sure if she let everything go. Watching Cassidy stare at her Devin stands on toes and passionately kissing her husband and then stops, smirks at Cassidy who stood their looking stupid and asked

"Are you going to go?"

Cassidy gives her the gesture to go. Grabbing his wifes hand they both walk off Devin looks back at Cassidy who's is staring at them with envy up and down and then smiles once again and turns her head back around.

.

.

"Everyone hates me." Mercedes whispered to Brandi.

"I would be surprised if they didn't, why don't you tell them that Ashely was the one that told you to say that." Brandi asked.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Fine, enjoy the hate." Brandi said.

Everyone sat there in silence as each person walked into the voting chamber.

"I may not know the details of why this guy is so bad, and maybe I shouldn't know but I like Crystal so I am going to vote for her to stay." Cody says dropping his vote into the box.

"Crystal is my girl so of course I'm going to vote for her to stay!" Milena says dropping her vote into the box.

"I made a promise that I`d vote for her to stay…." Ashely says dropping the vote into the box

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _My heart is beating so fast waiting for everyone to vote, I hope everyone does what they say they are going to do." Diamond says._

 _"_ _This wait is longer then a wait at the dmv." Curtis also known as Curtis axel says._

"Of course I'm not going to vote my own cousin out so…" Devin said dropping her vote in.

"I honestly didn't know that name held so much hurt, if I had I wouldn't have even said it, I know what I have to do." Mercedes says dropping the name in the box

"I`ll go get the box!" Ivory says as Mercedes walked out of the voting chamber.

Everyone sat there in silence, while the host walked back out with the box.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I don't know what's going to happen!" Devin said._

 _Bree takes a deep breath._

"The first vote." Ivory says.

Everyone's heart began to beat real fast you could see it all over their faces, they knew what they voted but they were unsure of what anyone else voted, did they go with the plan or did everyone but them go against the flow.

"Stay."

A look of relief came across everyone's face.

"For the second vote."

"Stay."

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Oh thank you Jesus!" Pamela said._

"Third vote."

"Stay."

"Fourth vote."

"Leave."

A look of shock came across everyone's face.

"It's okay, if everyone after this vote, votes for her to stay then the leave vote is invalid." The host says.

And it did every last vote after that vote, voted for her to stay.

"Well we all know who voted for her to leave." Rocky said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Mercedes!" Renee says.

"No I didn't I voted for her to stay!" Mercedes said.

"Bulls***!" Keisha said.

"I DID!"

"Mercedes you're a grown woman, if you voted for her to leave just admit to it." Ashely said.

"I did NOT vote for her to leave!" Mercedes yelled.

"Right and Michael Jackson didn't bleach his skin." Victoria says.

"Whatever you're not going to believe me anyways." Mercedes said getting up and walking away.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I for one am willing to believe Mercedes didn't vote for Crystal to leave…"_

 _Rewind of what happened in the voting chambers_

 _"_ _I made a promise that I`d vote for her to stay but I`m not really good at keeping my promises-I`m voting for her to leave." Ashely said showing her vote to the camera._

 _"_ _And the funny thing about it is they're going to think it was Mercedes that voted for her to go." Ashely said laughing as she put the vote into the box._

 _Back into the confessionals_

 _"_ _Because I voted for Crystal to leave!" Ashely said laughing maliciously._

"Hi Joey!" Cassidy said innocently.

Joe ignores her.

"Joey!"

"Don't call me that!" Joe snapped

Devin smirks.

"I`m sorry, are you mad at me?"

"Why wouldn't I be, you took something that you know caused my wife pain and you used it to hurt my her, it be different if you accidently said something that hurted her feelings but you deliberately said that to hurt her." Joe said.

"I know and I`m sorry!"

"You should be." Joe said getting up and walking away.

"Sooo... when is Crystal coming back?" Devin said changing the subject.

"That's what I was wondering!" Trinity said.

"If we're done now I`m going to go for a walk now." Randy says getting up.

"Can I go with you?" Ashely asked.

"Not this time."

"Hey Rachel, wanna come with?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Rachel said getting up.

Ashely gives Rachel the dirtiest stare.

A couple of minutes goes by and everyone went their separate ways.

"Hey Raquel what ever happened to that one dude you were dating?" Devin asked leaning on Rachel's bed.

"It wasn't working out so we broke up."

"Oh I`m sorry."

"It's cool, I have my eyes on someone else anyways."

"WHO?!" Devin said jumping up.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Promise!"

Devin rolls her eyes and says. "I promise!"  
"Okay so I think Johnathon is really cute!"

"REALLY?"

"What?"

"Nothing I just would never have thought he was your type."

"So are you going to talk to him?" Devin asked.

"I don't know what to talk to him about."

"Just talk about everything."

"I don't know." Rocky said,

"Since when were you shy?" Devin asked.

"I`m not shy its just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"Great so I`ll go get him." Devin said getting up.

"Devin you promised!"

"Noo- I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I won't." Devin said walking over to the door.

"Hey Johnathon!" Devin yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Johnathon answered looking up the stairs.

"Come here!"

"What do you want?"

"Just come here!"

Being that Joe and Johnathon were best friends, Devin and Johnathon sort of developed a brother and sister type relationship.

"I`ll be back in a minute." Johnathon said to Benjamin.

"What?" Johnathon asked walking up the stairs

"I want to talk to you."

"You're not going to throw a bleach bottle at me are you?" Jonathon joked.

"I might!" Devin joked back.

"No, come here." Devin continued.

"Fine."

"What do you want?" Johnathon asked.

"Walk with me talk with me." Devin said throwing her arm around him.

Johnathon gives her a strange look and says. "Don't touch me!"

"Fine, Fine!" Devin said as they walked in the room.

.

.

"Well don't you have something to say to me?" Mercedes asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know- maybe sorry for digging up Crystal past and making me believe it was just a stupid ex and making me bring it up."

"Whoa, I didn't make you do anything, you`re a grown woman you did that on your own!"

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm dead serious!" Ashely flipped her hair and walked away.

.

.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, you haven't since i did whatever, but I wanted to apologies again." Colby said.

"I forgive you." Joe says.

"Wait what?!"

"I forgive you."

"Why?" Colby asked.

"Holding on to anger hurts no one but the person holding on to it, but if you do it again I might not be as nice and forgiving." Joe says punching his shoulder.

"Bro's for life?"

"Bro's for life!"

.

.

"So what do you think about all that's happened?" Rachel asked walking side by side with Randy.

"I think Trin was right when she said Crystal snapped, as for Dev it was bound to happen, i mean i think we could all agree no one saw her throwing the bleach coming but it was bound to happen, ya know."

"Yeah, I'm just glad they're not going home." Rachel said.

"Yeah, things would be a little dull without them."

"So how old is your daughter?" Rachel asked.

"My daughter?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you had a daughter."

"Oh I do, Alannah."

"How old is she?"

"10."

"Oh she and Joe's oldest daughter is the same age."

"Are they?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said drifting into an awkward silence.

"You know what I thought." Rachel said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I thought all wrestling kids hung out and knew each other because they both had wrestling parents." Rachel said.

"Nah, I mean I did hang out with a few when I was younger but Lana doesn't." Randy said.

"We should probably be heading back now." Randy suggested.

"Oh right."

"Rachel?" Randy called.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied as Randy leaned over for a kiss.

.

.

"I can't believe Mercedes went back on her promise like that." Bree said.

"Why can't you the b***h can't be trusted!" Keisha said.

"You got that right!" Kendall said.

"Why don't we make the rest of her stay here hella?" Keisha suggested.

"No, No, No that would be bullying." Diamond said.

"And?"

"So, when Nicole and them were bullying Devin we were ready to knock off heads." Samantha said.

"Exactly!" Diamond said.

"Whatever." Keisha said rolling her eyes.

.

.

"No way?!" Rocky said.

"Way, and then he was like 'I don't think you're taking me seriously'." Johnathon said giving his best Shane McMahon impression.

"And then what did you say?" Rocky asked laughing.

"And I said 'then you would be thinking right'!"

"What happened next?"

"He got up and walked away."

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _It makes cupid proud to see her work working out." Devin says._

As they continued to talk Devin quietly slipped out.

"Hi Devin." Mercedes said.

"Hey." Devin said as she kept walking.

"See not everyone is mad at you!" Brandi said.

"Devin's just being nice."

 _In confessional._

 _"_ _I know I should tell them about Ashely but I can't be that rat." Mercedes said._

"Hey have any of you seen Joe?" Devin asked coming down the last steps.

"Nah." Brock said.

.

.

"But what if they find out you were the one that voted Crystal to go home, and you were the one who talked Mercedes and Brandi into talking about Jason." Cassidy said.

"First off they won't find out that I was the one that voted for her to leave because the only one who knows I did is you and you won't tell anyone will you?" Ashely asked.

"No."

"Good, and Second off I didn't talk anyone into anything I suggested it and they did it, it's not my fault Mercedes went over board and the crazy b***h threw her across the room like a football, Brandi was smart she knew when to stop asking about him." Ashely said.

"I don't know it just seem a little mean." Cassidy said.

"And so is bringing up someone past eating disorder and flirting with a married man."

"But…"

"But nothing, you were stupid to think he would leave that for you, the chick has two kids and still looks better then you'll ever be."

"No need to be rude." Cassidy said.

"I can be whatever I want to be, come on b***h lets go I`m getting bored." Ashely said walking through the side gate.

But as they walked away Kim looks over the back of her chair and gets up and walks in the house through the sliding door.

.

.

"Hey where is everyone?" Crystal asked walking through the door.

"Oh my gosh Crystal!" Milena said running and hugging her.

"Hi Meli."

"I`m so glad your back!"

"I was only gone for the night."

"But the suspense of not knowing if you were coming back or not made me miss you more!"

"Oh okay, so what did I miss when I was gone?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing much, Devin and Joe was gone all night, nobody is talking to Cassidy or Mercedes."

"Good!" Crystal said.

"Come upstairs with me." Milena said.

.

.

"What are you doing in here?" Devin asked looking around as she walked in the room that sort of looked like the Wwe training center.

"Practicing, I need to be on my a game when I get back." A sweaty Joe says.

"It's kind of hard to practice when you don't have a partner."

"Yeah but hey what can I do, I don't have one so."

Devin looks back at the door and then back at Joe and takes her shoes off and asked. "Do you want a partner?"

"Do you even remember how to lock up?"

"It`s like riding a bike aint it?"

Joe smiles as Devin climbs on the ring.

"Let me get that." Joe said sitting on the middle rope and lifts the top.

"Thank you." Devin says as she goes between the ropes.

" I hate when you practice in your socks." Joe says looking at his wife's feet.

"Whatever."

"You're the only person I know that does that."

"So just means I`m original."

"Or stupid."

Devin raises her eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Joe said giving her a closed smile.

"Mmmhmm- so what move are you practicing in particular?"

"The suplex!" Joe said quickly coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her and lifting her feet of the ground.

"Just kidding." Joe said laughing and putting her down.

"I`m surprised you could still pick me up." Devin said.

"Devin don't start." Joe says.

"What?"

.

.

"Oh my gosh Crystal!" Renee said running over to her.

"Nae-Nae!" Crystal says opening her arms.

"Did Milena tell you how everyone agreed to vote to keep you here and Mercedes went back on her promise?" Ariane asked.

"No she didn't."

"I thought you were going to tell her?" Ariane turned and asked.

"I was I guess I forgot." Milena replied.

"Well girl let me tell you she probably thought other people would go back on their vote too and we wouldn't know who voted for you." Ariane said.

"Well I`m here so that's all that matters…I guess."

"So what else happened while I was gone?" Crystal asked sitting down.

"Cassidy tried to apologies to Joe about telling Devin to starve herself." Catherine said.

"Why would she apologies to him?" Crystal asked.

Catherine shrugged and said. "She still wants him in her pants."

Crystal rolls her eyes.

.

.

Rachel and Randy walks through the door.

"Where did you guys walk to?" Ashely asked.

"Just around." Randy said.

"Around where?"

"Just around."

"Are you sure?" Ashely asked obsessively.

"Yes." Randy says as he gives her a strange look and walked away.

"Oh you think you're good don't you?!" Ashely asked.

"Oh I know I`m good." Rachel says tilting her head smirking.

"You`re not as good as you think!"

"Then why was I the one out with the guy while you were sitting at home obsessing over him?" Rachel asked.

Ashely Narrows her eyes.

"I`d love to sit and talk but I really don't want to sit and talk." Rachel said walking away.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _She thinks she has randy but she's wrong-I would sleep with one eye open if I were Rachel!" Ashely says._

.

.

"Oh my gosh have we been talking that long?" Rocky asked pulling back the blinds.

"What?" Johnathon asked.

"The sun is going down already!" Rocky said.

"Oh wow I have to go, it was nice talking to you!"

"Yeah same to you!"

"We have to do this again!"

"Of course!" Rocky said.

 _In the confessional._

 _"_ _I love Devin!" Rocky said._

.

.

"Superman punch!" Joe yelled accidently really hitting Devin in the nose.

"OUCH!" Devin yelled as her head flew back.

"I'm so sorry!" Joe said.

"Yeah, yeah it's all fun in games until someone get a bloody nose!"

"Are you okay?!" Joe asked in a panic.

"Yeah I`m fine."

"We should go get your nose checked out it could be broken."

"And when they ask what happen I'm going to say – I was helping my husband and he yelled at me then he just punched me in my face, but I know it was my fault because I shouldn't have looked up." Devin said innocently.

Joe laughs.

"I`m fine, seriously." Devin says.

.

.

"Mercedes, Brandi can I talk to you?" Kim asked.

"You're talking to me?"

"I believe you didn't vote for Crystal to go home, and I also know Ashely was the one to egg you two on to ask about Jason." Kim says.

Brandi and Mercedes exchange glares.

"So what are you saying?" Brandi asked.

"I`ll be willing to help clear you and Mercedes well really Mercedes name."

"Look, no offence I appreciate you trying to help me but you don't exactly have the clearest name." Mercedes said.

"Yeah who's going to believe you?"

"Well it's worth the try don't know think?"

"How did you even know about this?" Mercedes asked.

"I overheard Ashely and Cassidy talking."

"Well it's our word against the queen of tricks."

"They might believe you if I tell them that she did." Cassidy said.

"Wait what- I thought she was your friend- why would you help me?" Mercedes said.

"Eh, it's my good deed for the year."  
"Wait, no one would believe her either they'd just think she was just using this to get on Joe's good side." Brandi said.

"Oh you're right!" Kim said.

"What we need is hard evidence to prove she's guilty." Kim continues.

"Like what?" Cassidy asked.

As they talked Ashely sees them all talking to each other she couldn't make out what they were saying but the fact that Cassidy was talking to Mercedes didn't sit well with her.

"B***h" Ashely said walking up stairs into the phone room.

"Hey girl, this is Ashely do you think you can make a stop by I think I`m going to need your help with something!"

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _They think they're going to blind side me – well they have another thing coming!" Ashely says._

 _A:N Thanks for reading dont forget to leave a review_

 _Whats your opinion on Joes new attitude towards Cassidy? What do you think about Ashely trying to vote Crystal out to frame Mercedes aka Sasha Banks? Before Ashely revealed she was the one to vote for her to leave did you think it was Mercedes who did it? Why do you think Cassidy really wants to help clear Mercedes name?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Look who's feeling Domestic today!" Rocky said sitting at the barstool.

"I woke up earlier and decided that I wanted to cook- want some?" Devin asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Rocky said grabbing a plate.

"So how did things go with you and Johnathon?"

"It went really good actually and I`m guessing you and Joe made up."

"We did."

"I knew it, I didn't see you go back to your room last night and the night before you didn't even come back to the house."

Devin smiles and says. "Yeah we had a good night."

"How good- whatchu do?"

"Well first we went out to eat and then we went to this very beautiful art museum that I've been dying to go to forever and he bought me this neckless."

"How pretty, what did you do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys didn't come home so that couldn't be all you did." Rocky says.

"It's not."

"What else happened?"

Devin blushes as she continues to cook.

"Mmm I told you all you yal needed was to have some good sex." Rocky said.

"And you were right." Devin said flipping the pancakes.

"Good morning yal!" Ronnie also known as R-truth said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Who is all this for?"

"Anyone who wants some."

"Good because I`m hungry." Ronnie said grabbing a plate.

Couple of minutes later everyone was sitting around the table eating Devin's great breakfast all except Cassidy who walked in later.

"Come eat." Devin said to Cassidy who slowly walked in.

"Why what did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"After you cussed me out and threw a bleach bottle at my head, I would be a little nervous to eat anything coming from you too!" Claudio also known as Cesaro said.

Devin gives a sneaky smile and says. "I promise I didn't do anything to it."

"Especially after you smiled like that." Claudio continues.

"You don't have to eat anything if you don't want to but look at everyone else nobodies died yet." Devin said.

"Alright." Cassidy said grabbing a plate and sitting across from Joe who paid her no mind.

Cassidy accidentally hits her foot up against Joes.

"I'm sorry." Cassidy says throwing up her hand.

"You're good." Joe replied.

Cassidy sends him a smile. Noticing the smile on her face Devin runs her fingers through Joes long black hair pushing it back and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Taking the smile right off Cassidys face. Devin then goes back to eating like nothing happend.

"Is your hair falling out?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah from that bleach Devin threw."

Devin smirks as Joe elbowed her.

"Well I apologies, my intent wasn't to make your hair fall out, I was just trying too…"

"Knock her the hell out." Keisha said.

"Exactly."

"Like that is any better." John said.

"Compared to her hair falling out?"

"That's a whole lot better." JoJo continued.

"Well that was good- I have to finish getting ready." Tenille said pushing back her chair.

Tenille leaves the table and walks up to her room only to find another bed in her room, confused to why there would be another bed in there she calls Trinity one of her roommates.

"Yeah?" Trinity asked walking in the room.

"Do you know who put this extra bed in here?"

"No, it wasn't up here when I left."

Trinity had came down to breakfast later than Tenille

"Hmm, I wonder what it means." Tenille said twisting her mouth.

"Come on guys we're leaving!" Danielle said walking into her room.

"Look we got a new bed, what do you think that means?"

"That we're getting a new roommate?" Danielle said.

"But everyone already has a room."

"So were getting a new girl?!" Danielle asked.

"Oh my gosh- guys we're getting a new girl!" Danielle yelled running out the room.

"What are you yelling about?" Pamela asked.

"Where getting a new girl!"

" I hope it's ain't no one like Cassidy or Mercedes." Keisha said.

Cassidy stares at Keisha.

"Boo!" Keisha says flinching at her.

.

.

"Okay everyone on your team except one person will sit in each dunking tank, the three people representing each team will all get a chance to try and knock each person down from the two opposite teams who ever knocks the most down wins representing team one is Huber team two Brandi and team three will be no other than Crystal, and first up is Crystal." Ivory says.

As team one sat in each dunk tank Crystal picks up the basket of balls and lunches her first one at John hit him causing him to fall into the water, next was Austin pleading for her to miss with a straight face crystal throws the ball not missing next was Joe Crystal kind of smirks and throws the ball not missing causing him to fall into the cold water next was Cassidy taking one for Devin even though they didn't talk so much anymore Crystal purposely aimed for Cassidy's head because nobody messes with family, as the ball bounced off her head Crystal smirked and said.

"Opps!"

"OUCH- she did that on purpose!" Cassidy yelled,

Then moving on to the next and then the next knocking everyone but Cassidy down next was team two first up was her cousin Samantha not missing because she was her cousin Crystal threw the ball hitting the target causing her to fall straight into the cold water, next was Ruud, Crystal throws the ball knocking him down next was Devin not wanting to go into the cold water Devin begs.

"Please don't knock me into the water!"

Not thinking about what she said Crystal throws the ball and hits the target and knocks her cousin down, Next was Mercedes as everyone watched to see what she was going to do Crystal does the same with her that she did with Cassidy she purposely aimed for her head but with her she through with all of her strength as Crystal watches her head fly back she says.

"My bad!"

As Mercedes narrowed her eyes Crystal moves on to the next person hit them and causing them to fall into the water then she moved to the next and then to the next until she knocked down everyone in the team.

"Alright Crystal missed two people so if you miss more than three people then you automatically lose

"Up next will be Brandi.

As Brandi walks up going after team three first since they were all dry she first throws her ball at Diamond successfully knocking her down she moves to Renee successfully knocking her down she moves on to Pamela who was also successfully knocked down then on to Keisha who was also knocked down eventually she knocked down everyone without missing not a one. Next she moves over to team one first aiming at Cassidy who was dry Brandi successfully knocks her down then she moves on to Ryan successfully knocking him down as well she moves on to the next which was Jon who she also knocks down she moved on to the next who was also knocked down eventually knock the whole team down.

"Brandi didn't miss any, if Team one follow's her lead then it will be a tie and we will have to go for a tie breaker, but let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

Huber walks over to team two and aims the first one at Catherine successfully hitting her he moves to the next then he moves to Saraya who he also knocks down then he moves to Devin and misses, then he moves to Trinity who he also misses then goes to Mercedes and misses too losing the game for Team one.

"Our winner team two!"

"Can I get a towel because I'm freaken freezing?" Kendall said shivering.

"Yeah there are towels over there." The host says pointing.

"Hey Mercedes!" Kim called shivering.

"Did you find anything- while we were home I mean?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling we're just not looking in the right place."

"What are we exactly looking for I mean it's not like she wrote her plans out in a diary." Cassidy said.

"There has to be something."

"There has to be, my sanity in this house depends on it." Mercedes said.

"Don't worry will find a way to prove she was behind everything!" Kim said.

"Hey Cassidy!" Ashely called from afar.

.

.

"We had to be dunk in water on the windiest day!" Rachel complained.

"Do you want my towel?" Randy asked chuckling.

"No I'm okay."

Randy gives her his towel anyways.

"Thanks." Rachel says giving him a closed smile.

"Anytime doll."

.

.

"So who do you think is coming?" Tenille asked.

"I honestly don't know, anyone I could think of is already here!" Trinity says.

"What about you Dan- who do you think it is?" Tenille asked.

"I agree with Trin I can't even think of a person, but it obviously someone we're not thinking of."

"Oh, Oh what about Lilian?" Tenille asked

"Nah, I doubt its her." Trinity says.

.

.

"Hey Rocky, I was thinking we should do something again." Johnathon says.

"Yes, we should go paint balling."

"They have a place to paint ball in Cancun?"

"They should if not Joe said there's a room in the house with paint balling in it."

"That's crazy we've been here for a week and I still haven't been in all the rooms yet!" Rocky says.

"Me either!"

.

.

"What were you talking to them about?" Ashely asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, I saw you talking to them last night too, you weren't talking to them about what I think you were talking to them about were you?"

"I told you I wasn't talking to them about anything- and I mean it."

"Mmm, you better not trade on me!"

"I would never!" Cassidy said.

.

.

"Crystal your hella funny for throwin it at their heads!" Keisha said.

"Yeah even though it cost us the challenge!" Kendall said.

"But it was for good reasons!" Samantha said.

"Shut up you're not even on our team b***h!" Keisha said.

"Whatever." Samantha said laughing

.

.

"Hey is JoJo seeing anyone?" Rayshaun asked.

"A therapist I think." Devin said jokingly.

"Dev!"

"I`m Joking I`m joking!"

"So is she?" Rayshaun asked.

"I`m not sure why?" Devin asked.

"Because I think she's cute and I want to talk to her."

"Go for it worst case scenario is she turns you down because she has a boyfriend or because you're ugly." Devin said.

"Me- ugly- don't make me laugh!" Rayshaun said cockily.

"Eww being cocky is soo unattractive!"

"Good because I`m not trying to attract my older cousin, you creep!" Rayshaun said.

"You know what I meant!"

"Yeah, Yeah- well I gotta go!"

"Guess who?"

"Standing this close it better be my husband." Devin says.

"I might be."

Pulling his hands away from her eyes Devin turns around and smiles.

"For you my queen." Joe says passing her a single sunflower.

Twisting it around Devin says. " I'm not really a big fan of sun flowers, I'm more of a rose type of girl."

"But you always says how much you love sun flowers and hate roses."

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Are you serious?" Joe asked

With a smile Devin says. " No, i really do like sun flowers, they're actually one of my favorite flowers as you know."

"Not that i don't appreciate this because i do, but why the flower?" Devin asked.

"I messed up big time when i put everyone and thing in front of you, and i know you forgave me and i also know that one night we had didnt fix the damage that i already caused and knowing you're hurting or were hurting hurts me deeply, I don't want to ever hurt you again because you are truely the best thing that has ever happend to me. Joe explains.

"So i guess its my way of continuing to make it up to you." Joe continued.

"Hey Joe can i talk to you?"

"Real quick?" Cassidy asked.

"No." Joe replied.

"Please it'll only take a second."

"I said no, I'm talking to my wife."

"Fine i get it." Cassidy says walking away.

Devin sends her husband a closed smile. Joe kiss her on the nose and then and smiles and says.

"I'll see you at the house." and walks away.

.

.

"Let me in first I got to see who our new member is!" Tenille says pushing pass everyone as they walked into the house.

As Tenille reached her bed room you could hear her say.

"OH MY GOSH!"

 _In the confessional._

 _"_ _I`ll tell you what it better not be another girl, we already have enough women in this house- not that I have anything against woman we just don't need another women!" Ettore said._

 _"_ _I agree when you say no more girls but it's going to be a girl." Sarona says._

 _"_ _How do you know?"_

 _"_ _Because the extra bed is in a girl's room!" Sarona said._

 _"_ _Duhh- don't tell anyone I said that!"_

 _"_ _It's okay Ettore its our little secret!" Sarona said._

"What?!' Ariane asked running up the stairs.

"Oh my…"

As everyone made their way up the stairs to see who it was as Ashely stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Zahra!" JoJo says breaking the silence.

 _in confessional_

 _Slapping her face Devin says. "Here we go."_

"Oh my, what a lovely suprise, i did not know you were coming." Ashely said putting her hand on her cheek.

Zahra and Ashely both share a laugh.

 _In confessional_

 _"Something tells me things are about to get a new kind of crazy." Bree says._

"Mercedes, Brandi come here I found proof!" Kim said snatching them out the room.

"What, what is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Come look!" Kim said opening the door.

"That B***h!" Mercedes said.

.

.

"Are you going to lay with me again tonight?" Joe asked.

"No I think I want to sleep in my room tonight."

"Well we both can't fit on your bed."

"Yeah I know." Devin said rolling off Joe's bed but as she rolled off the bed her button popped off.

"I`m gaining weight." Devin said flopping back on Joe's bed.

"You are not."

"No I am these are the fourth pants I busted." Devin explained.

"Then they shrunk." Joe said.

"They didn't shrink." Devin said getting off the bed.

.

.

"Pass me the scissor." Ashely whispered.

"Why are we doing this again?" Zahra asked.

"Because she's Jealous that Randy wants Rachel and not her." Cassidy explained.

"Shut up!" Ashely snapped.

"She won't have these, brown curls for long!" Ashely said Pulling and cutting Rachel's brown curls.

"Cut it at the root."Zarah suggested.

Pointing at her black hair friend Ashely says. "This is why i love you." and then cuts her hair.

"What are we going to do with it now that you cut it?" Cassidy asked.

"Leave it in her hand duhh!" Zahra said.

"You are a genius!" Ashely said as she opened Rachel's hand and placed her curls in them.

"Let's go!" Zahra said signaling them.

"Alright, alright I`m coming." Ashely said as walked away from Rachel's bed.

As they walked out they bump into Devin who is walking back to her room which was past Rachel's.

"Devin."

"Cassidy."

"What are you doing still up?" Zahra asked.

"I could ask you the same." Devin says.

"What were you doing in Rachel room?" Devin asked.

"Why were you in Josh's room?" Cassidy asked.

"Because he shares rooms with my husband- never mind I don't have time for this I`m tired." Devin said throwing up her hands and walking away.

"The same sweet girl I remember from Nxt." Zahra said sarcastically


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are you on the phone with?" Joe asked as he walked in the room.

"I was calling the kids, but they're not awake yet." Devin says hanging up the phone.

"Well you can always call back later." Joe says.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come here." Joe says pulling her towards him,

"Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful in the morning?" Joe asked.

"All the time."

"Good, because you're gorgeous especially from this angle." Joe says leaning for a kiss.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Devin said pulling back.

"OH MY F**KING GOSH!" RACHEL SCREAMED.

Letting go Devin runs over to her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Devin asked.

"Did you see this?!" Rachel yelled holding up her hair.

"Where did that come from?"

"The hair fairy Devin- it came from my scalp, look at this!" Rachel yelled turning her head.

"Ohh!"

 _In confessional_

 _" And t_ _hat's why they were coming out of her room last night." Devin said._

Rachel now had a huge bald spot on the side of her head.

"Well I`m sure it will grow back." Devin said.

"And how long did it take your hair to grow back when Nicole cut yours off?!" Rachel asked.

"One or two- months."

"I`m going to kill her!" Rachel yells marching out of her room and down to the kitchen where Ashely and Randy was actually having a nice conversation while there cast mates were just sitting around Devin didn't even have to tell her it was Ashely, she already knew it was her, this had Ashely's name written all over it.

"Have a nice sleep?" Ashely asked looking up with a huge smile.

"DON'T F**KING ASK ME IF I HAD A GOOD SLEEP!" Rachel yelled pissed off as everyone sat around with their mouths agape they have NEVER seen Rachel mad not even once.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY HEAD WITH SCISSORS AGAIN I PROMISE YOU I WILL USE THE EXACT SAME SCISSORS TO STAB YOUR EYES OUT!" Rachel yelled in anger.

"Whoa, Rachel calm down!" Michael said

"Calm down calm down did you see what she did to my hair?!" Rachel yelled turning her head.

Everyone gasped as Rachel stormed off.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _You thought what Devin and Crystal did was crazy I promise you if that B****h Ashely ever does anything like this again, I`ll make those moments Crystal and Devin snapped look like child's play." Rachel says._

 _"_ _Ashely is so damn sneaky!" Victoria said._

"And they wanted to add in another woman into the mix!" Kofi says as Rachel's best friends and Crystal goes up to check on her.

"Rach are you okay?" Devin asked.

"Sure Dev, I`m perfect!"

"I could probably fix your hair!" Crystal says.

"Could you?!"

"Yeah, well I could cover it up with a pony tail!" Crystal said.

"I don't care do whatever!" Rachel says.

"Are you okay Rach?" Randy asked walking in the room.

"I`m peachy!"

"I talked to Ashely to let her know what she did was not cool."

"Thanks for sharing that Randall."

"Well I see you're not in the best of moods so I`ll be going." Randy said turning to walk away.

.

.

"So when do we tell them?" Kim asked.

"We don't I – I`m about to tell them now." Mercedes said.

"But I thought we were in this together?" Kim asked.

"We were never in this together." Mercedes says turning to walk away.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Kim asked.

"It's how it is."

"If you tell them now they won't listen."

Mercedes turns around.

Kim sort of chuckled and said. "It's all about timing."

.

.

"They have proof!" Cassidy said.

"Proof of what?" Zahra asked.

"Proof that Ashely was behind everything and they're going to tell everyone today!" Cassidy said.

Ashely slams her cup down and says. "They're not going to say s**t!"

.

JoJo was on her tippy toes trying to reach for a cup all the way at the top shelf but her shortness prevented her from doing so.

"Need help?" Rayshaun said lifting a tiny JoJo up.

"Thanks." JoJo said giving him a closed smile.

"So what are you doing later on?" Rayshaun asked.

"I don't know, I don't have anything planned just yet."

"Well everyone was thinking about going zip lining after the challenge and you have to have a partner because it's a double zip line do you want to be my partner?" Rayshaun asked.

"Sure." JoJo said walking away.

"Rayshaun and JoJo sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g." Bree and Samantha sung.

"Grow up." Rayshaun said walking away.

.

.

"As we all may know by now you have a new cast mate which means one of the teams will have an extra player Zahra, instead of throwing her on a team I will ask who wants her on their team?" Ivory asked.

Nobody says anything.

"Team three?"

"NOPE!" Renee said with a blank look on her face.

"Okay- well this is how we're going to do it if I can have each captain from each team step up."

Joe, Nicolas and JoJo steps up.

"I`ll ask you guys which one of you will like her on your team?"

None of them says anything.

"Let's not all go for her at once."

"Alright well since nobody wants to choose her I will choose what team she goes on" Ivory says.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Please don't pick team three!" Renee says._

 _"_ _Yeah there's a reason nobody wants her on their team." Nicole says._

 _"_ _Cassidy is enough we don't need any more crazy women on our team!" Curtis said._

"Team two!"

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _DAMN IT!" Nicole said._

 _"_ _Now we have a crazy person that no one likes on all three teams!" Tenille said._

 _"_ _I know this looks bad because we weren't exactly thrilled when she was came in the house now no one wanted her on their team but that girl is sneaky I knew it ever since Ashely ran over to her when she came in the house…. and because we both trained down at Nxt together but that's a whole different story." Devin says._

 _"_ _We have Cassidy on team one, Zahra on team two and Ashely on team three, there trying to spread out the crazy evil b***h so one team won't go crazy. "Brie says._

"Okay now that that's out of the way in today's challenge you will be holding on to the rope over this cold water who ever hold's on the longest wins the challenge representing team one, John, representing team two Catherine and representing team three Ariane."

"Oh come on!" Curt also known as Fandango said.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"How is that even fair?"

"Everyone knows Cena is going to win this one." Curt continues.

"Have a little faith for your team!" Ivory says.

"As each participants come forward." Ivory says.

John, Catherine and Ariane walks over to their station holding on to the rope as the bar is pulled over the water. Five minutes goes by and everyone is still holding up no sign of ever falling, fifteen minutes goes by still no sign of falling, twenty minutes goes by and Ariane and Catherine are starting to sweat.

"COME ON CAT YOU CAN DO THIS- DON'T FALL!" Nicolas yells.

"Saying don't fall is probably not something you should yell." Samantha says.

"Yeah it's probably going to make nervous and then she'll fall." Josh says.

And they were right after holding on for twenty nine minutes Catherine lets go and falls into the ocean knocking team two out of this race. Thirty minute later Ariane and John are still holding on but barely Ariane was slowly slipping, but she wasn't giving up pulling herself up she bought extra time holding the ropes. Forty five minutes later Cena still hasn't budge while a tired Ariane is slowly slipping down the ropes but she wasn't out of the game.

While everyone quietly watched Cena and Ariane hold on to the rope Mercedes steps up closer and inadvertently standing next to Crystal who mugs the heck out of her and walks away.

"She sure has her nerves!" Nattie whispers.

"I can't do this!" Mercedes says throwing up her hands.

As everyone turns their attention to what was going on amongst them verses in the game.

"I didn't know that name meant a lot of pain!" Mercedes yelled.

"That's why you don't bring up people's name that are deliberately kept in the past." Ashely said.

"You know what- it was Ashely's fault that I even knew the name she broke into the production room and stole Crystal's phone and found that name in a text message and told me to bring his name up or else she would tell everyone that I was the one who kept giving Devin drinks that one night." Mercedes said.

"We all saw you giving Devin those drinks it was no secret where she was getting them from." Kendall says.

"You can't prove anything." Ashely said.

"Yes I can, Kim broke into the production and we have it on tape you telling me this and that's not the only thing we saw we saw you on tape voting for Crystal to leave." Mercedes said.

Everyone's head snapped to Ashely.

Ashely nervously laughed and said. "You're lying!"

"I can even tell you exactly what you said!"

"You said and I quote 'I made a promise that I`d vote for her to stay but I`m not really good at keeping my promises-I`m voting for her to leave and the funny thing about it is they're going to think it was Mercedes that voted for her to go does that sound familiar?"

"You're an evil b***h!" Ryan also known as Ryback said.

"Bite me!" Ashely said rolling her eyes.

"No Ashely you really are an evil b***h!" Brie said.

Meanwhile while everyone was yelling at Ashely, Ariane finally fell after holding on for an hour.

"And the winner is team one!" Ivory says.

"I can't believe you just sat there and let us yell at Mercedes when you were the one behind it all!" Samantha said.

"Eh." Ashely said shrugging.

"You aint finna be saying eh when I punch you in ya face!" Keisha said.

"Go on hit me so you can go home." Ashely said walking up with her hands behind her back.

"B***h don't think I`m afraid to go home, that aint no problem if it means I can knock ya a** out!"

Ashely steps back.

"That was wise." Devin says.

"Wait a minute wait a minute you aint going to gain up on my girl no matter what she did!" Zahra said.

"Zahra this aint got nothing to do with you!" Brie says.

"Nothing to do with me- this has nothing to do with you this should be between Mercedes, Ashely and Crystal."

"It is between us because she f**king played us, so this has everything to do with us!" Brie said.

"Big whoop next time do be easily played."

"Get over it this is f**king reality TV, had I not stirred s*** up we'd be all holding hands and that's not what's going to bring in ratings." Ashely said tilting her head.

"I`ll tell you what would bring in the ratings!" Crystal said.

"What?"

"Me kicking you're a**!" Crystal says launching at her but Bryan quickly grabs her back.

"Crystal I know you're upset but you can't put your hands on her." Bryan said.

"Bryan let me go!"

"Crystal NO we saved you once who knows if will get that option again."

"Bryan-let- me GOOOOOOOO!" Crystal yells angrily.

"Let her go Bryan- go on hit me Crystal- here I`ll make it easy for you JASON, JASON, JASON!"

Devin's mouth went agape

"That little- LET ME GOOOOO!" Crystal yelled.

"Oh no she didn't!" Diamond said as her, Devin, her cousins and Rachel walked closer to her with the intent to slap Ashely but each of them quickly getting restrained.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I was waiting for any reason to slap Ashely!" Rachel said._

"Devin don't!" Joe said wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling he back.

"That is so f**ked up you just lost all my respect!" Sarona said shaking her head at Ashely.

"Yeah I`m not even fooling with you no more!" Trinity said shaking her hand.

"Get her to a car." Taylor suggested.

Walking away with Crystal in his arms Crystal spits his Ashely's face.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Ugh I love Crystal but spitting in someone's face is the most disgustingest thing you could ever do!" Milena said._

 _"_ _Milena is that even a word?" The producer asked._

 _"_ _What- disgustingest?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _I think it is- yeah it is."_

 _"_ _Nnno it's not."_

 _"_ _Fine, I love Crystal but spitting in someone's face is nasty as hell- is that better?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Disgustingest is a word." Milena whispers._

Pamela is climbing into her car when she slams the door in Ashely's face.

"Come on Pam let me in." Ashely said with her hands on her hips.

Catherine leans over Pamela and locks the door.

"How are we supposed to get home if you don't let us in?" Ashely asked referring to herself and Zahra.

"Walk home b***h!" Renee said as they drove off.

.

.

"So have you ever been zip lining before?" Rayshaun asked JoJo.

"No but it was on my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?"

"Yeah, I`ve had one since I was a kid." JoJo said laughing.

The group walked up to the station and realized that they didn't get to pick who they went with there was a wooden fence between a line, to the left was the girls side and to the right was the guys side whoever was next to them was who they went with of course they could have just walked in line at the same time as the person they wanted but they didn't think of that.

"I guess we'll just walk in line and hopefully we get who we wanted." Cody says.

"Sounds good to me." Diamond says as the walk into line.

" Miss me?" Ashely said walking up as everyone excepted Cassidy rolled their eyes.

"And I was hoping she took nae-nae's advice and walked home." Bree said.

"Well get in line." Cassidy said.

Everyone got in line and quietly waited their turn first up was Joe and Cassidy.

"Damn It!" Joe said stomping his foot as Cassidy gave him a friendly smile.

"Looks like we're matched up." Cassidy said.

"Yeah looks like it."

"Are you guys ready?" The instructor asked.

"I guess." Joe said emotionless.

"Just pull this when you get to the bottom."

"Gotcha."

"Have fun!"

"Eh." Joe said as they were pushed off.

"I can't help but feel like you would rather be up here with anyone else but me." Cassidy said.

"What gave you that Idea?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"I know you hate me but could you at least pretend to like me?"

"I don't hate you cass- Cassidy."

"Well it sure seems like it."

"That's because I no longer care for you."

"Well could you at least pretend to like me it's kind of hurting my feelings."

"How do you think Dev felt when you told her to starve herself, I didn't tell you that so you can throw it in her face when you were upset." Joe said.

"I know I messed up- but Devin forgave me why can't you?"

"Devin would forgive you if you set her house on fire while she was in it."

"What?"

"My point is she's very forgiving and not everything is meant to be forgiven."

"That's not what you said to Colby."

"What did I say to Colby?" Joe asked.

"You said you can't hold on to anger forever." Cassidy said.

"I`m not angry, I`m just choosing not to talk to you, you broke my trust and my trust is hard to get back once you gave me a reason not to trust you." Joe says.

"Can you at least try Joey- I mean Joe?"

"I`ll think about it." Joe says pulling their cord reaching the end of their lines.

.

.

"Alright who's next?" The instructor asked.

Next was Thaddeus and Devin.

"Oh heck no I`m not going!" Thaddeus said.

"Oh come on its not that bad!" Devin said.

"Not that bad did you forget my biggest fear is heights!"

"Thaddeus you are height!"

"I`m not going."

"Come on just don't look down!" Devin says.

"I think that would be a little hard to do!"

"Would it be easier if I hold your hand?" Devin said talking to him like she would one of her kids.

"Maybe."

"Come on!" Devin said pulling him.

"If I die…"

"You can haunt me for the rest of eternity."

"NO- you were supposed to say will be alright we're not going to die."

"We're not going to die will be alright."

"NO Devin it's too late!"

"Are you guys ready?"

"No!" Thaddeus said.

"Yes sir we're ready!" Devin said.

"Alright have fun!" The guy said pushing them off.

"Look the beach look so beautiful!" Devin said.

"I`m not looking down!" Thaddeus said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Come on this is silly."

"Next time will go dancing in a cage full of snakes and see how silly you find it." Thaddeus said clinging to Devin.

"Never mind."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You know my kids don't even cling to me this tight when they're going to the doctors.

"Ha-ha- but you were the one who pressured me into coming on this so you have to deal with it!"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to not give into peer presser?" Devin asked laughing.

"Shut up!"

Devin continues to laugh.

"Alright were done!" Devin said pulling the cord.

"Already- that wasn't that bad."

"Says the guy who held on to me for the entire time!"

.

.

"Alright who's next?"

Next was Randy and Ashely.

"Looks like we're together." Ashely says as randy just rolls his eyes.

The entire time they were Zip lining Randy kept quiet not that Ashely didn't try to talk to him because she did he just wouldn't respond, he would much rather be up there with Rachel, but that didn't keep her from enjoying her time with randy.

.

.

"Aright who's next?"

Next was JoJo and Rayshaun who eagerly went down unlike the ones who went before them one way or another someone didn't want to go but not with them JoJo was excited to be finally zip lining and Rayshaun was excited to be close to JoJo. After they went everyone went down two by two and they all had a blast even though most of them didn't go with who they wanted to they still had fun.

.

.

"Oh my gosh that was soo fun we have to do that again!" Rocky said.

"Yeah maybe." Johnathon said.

"You just look so cute when you're scared!" Rocky said laughing.

.

.

"We have to get something else started it's getting to peaceful in this house!" Ashely said.

"With no one talking to us how are we going to do that?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh I got my ways." Ashely said.

"How about we start something with the guys." Zahra suggested.

"Yeah they haven't had any good drama yet."

"Okay, Okay any ideas?" Ashely asked.

"OH I have an idea!" Cassidy shouts

"Shh we don't want them to hear us!" Zahra said.

"What's the idea?"

Cassidy leans in and whispers.

"OHH that's brilliant!" Ashely said.

"But we have to wait a couple of weeks so they won't suspect it was us!" Zahra suggested.

A:N/ thank you for all off the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Next week

"It's been very quiet around here lately." Devin said sitting on the bar stool.

"I know it's kind of crazy." Taylor said.

"It's probably because no one's talking to Ashely and her minions." Ettore said.

"Welp they brought that on themselves." Devin said taking a drink of her water.

"Or at least Ashely did."

"No they all did- well I`m going to go get ready for our challenge." Devin said getting of the stool.

.

"In today's challenge you will be carrying a bucket of water on your head across the planks and you will pour it into the bucket without falling who ever fills the bucket up the fastest wins, representing team one Taylor, representing team two Devin and representing team three Nattie."

"Nope I just greased my hair today I am not carrying no bucket of water on my head." Devin said.

 _In the confessional._

 _"_ _I know what yal are thinking Devin is being a Diva and maybe I am but if that bucket cracks over my head and that water runs down my head there will be hecka grease in my eyes and that burns like crap, if you have never gotten hair grease in your eyes consider your self-blessed!"_

"Fine then Tenille." Ivory said.

"Oh that`s not fair- when we asked for a replacement you said no!" JoJo says.

Ivory shrugs and says.

"New day, new game, new rules."

Each teams steps up placing the buckets on their heads as they walked on the planks trying not to slip off which was harder than it looked. Reaching the middle Taylor falls off giving team one a zero percent chance of winning as Nattie and Tenille passed him, now going neck and neck Nattie and Tenille were getting extremely nervous because neither one of them wanted to lose. Picking up her step Nattie falls face first into the water, leaving Tenille as the only one still in the game, finally crossing to the other side filling the bucket up with water then walking back to get more water until she filled it up making team two the winners of this challenge.

.

.

"Hey Crystal can you braid my hair like in French braids?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Crystal says patting the spot in front of her.

"Dang it I was just going to ask her to braid my hair!" Milena said.

"Devin can you braid my hair?"

"Are you assuming I know how to braid because I`m black?" Devin asked offended.

"No, I just see how your daughter's hair be and I assume you did it."

"I`m joking, sit down." Devin said laughing.

"Oh look what we got in here bonequita's hair boutique!" Josh says jokingly as he stood at the door.

"Shut up!" Kendall said throwing a pillow at him.

"All done." Crystal says.

"Oh look at Kimdeezy!" Ariane joked.

"Kimdeezy." Renee says laughing.

"Oh my gosh guys we should go out tonight!" Nicole suggested.

"Like where?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know- anywhere, the guys went out on the second day we should go out too!"

"We're leaving Ashely and them right?" Eva asked.

"Duh." Sarona said.

"Well I`m going to get dressed." Rachel said jumping up.

"Ohh I`m coming with!" Rocky said running after her.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" The bartender asked.

"I`m sure I don't drink- besides I`m driving" Devin yelled over the loud music.

"Mmm." The bartender said.

"Come dance with me!" Rachel said pulling Devin.

"You know I don't dance."

"Yeah yeah." Rachel says.

"It`s good thing I brought my library card, cause I'm checkin you out." A guy says walking up to Rachel and Devin.

"Good bye." Devin said turning on her heels.

"Devin!" Rachel said grabbing her arm turning her around.

"Devin- what a pretty name."

Devin squints her eyes at her friend.

"Hold on hold on i just want to talk." The guy says.

"I`m married." Devin said holding up her hand with a straight face.

"What about you beautiful- are you taken?"

"I am not, but I`m not interested in you either." Rachel said.

"Why I think I can make you happy."

"Why- are you leaving?"

"I see you like playing hard to get."

"Something like that."

"I'm so jealous of your dress."

Rolling her eye Rachel asked."Why?"

"Because its touching your body and im not."

"Alright let's go." Rachel said turning and walking away.

"Is it something I said?!" The guy said throwing up his hands.

"Next time you try and get a girls number try and not be disrespectful..."

"Kay?"Devin says as she walks away.

"You owe me thirty bucks!" The guy's friend walked up to him and said.

"Yeah Yeah."

"Now watch a real master at work!"

.

.

"How much does a polar bear weight?"

"I don't know how much?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know enough to break the ice- I`m Michael."

Rocky laughed and said. "That was a good one."

"See I made you laugh you should give me your number." Michael said.

"Oh I should?" Rocky said taking another shot.

"You should."

"I would…"

"But."

"I`m sort of talking to someone, and I`m not really interested."

"Oh so you guys are exclusive?" Michael asked leaning on the counter.

"No- at least not yet."

"So I`ll just give you my number then if yal don't work out then at least you`ll have a real man's number."

"I`ll pass."

"But you`ll regret it!"

"I doubt it." Rocky said taking another shot and walking away.

.

.

"So how was the club?" Joe asked as he leaned across his bed.

"It was alright, you know partying was never really my thing." Devin said rubbing cream in her curls.

"Well I could have told you, you weren't going to have fun."

"There were these guys, who kept following me around, like they`ve never seen a woman before ."

"Can you blame them- look at you." Joe said admiring his wife's beauty.

Devin smiled as she pulled her hair in a bun.

"So is It safe to say you're never going out again?"

"Probably not never, but not for a long time." Devin said.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Devin turned around and asked.

"Nothing important." Joe said pulling her to the bed.

Devin looks up and pecks him on the lips and says. "Good night." And jumps out of bed and heads towards her room


	12. Chapter 12

Next week.

"Oh my gosh!" Pamela squealed.

"Not another new girl!" Kendall said.

"Pamela!"

"Rebecca!"

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _Hi my name Rebecca Quin but you might know me as Becky lynch"_

 _"_ _Hi my name is Stuart but you may know me as Wade Barrett."_

"Sup dude, welcome to this hell hole." John said greeting Stu.

"This house isn't that bad!" Stu said.

"I`ll ask you if you still feel that way in a couple of weeks." John said.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Okay so Rebecca is like my best friend in the whole wide world!" Pamela said hugging her._

"Excuse me while I try to contain my excitement." Ariane said pushing pass the new members.

 _In the confessional._

 _"_ _Not that I have anything against Becky, I`m just over having new people coming." Ariane said._

 _"_ _Last time we got a new person we got uh Zahra, let's see how this one goes." Devin said._

"Wow I feel the love." Becky said as she watched the girls walk pass her not really saying anything.

"Don't take it personal, it has nothing to do with you." Pamela said.

"Sure looked like it was."

"Trust me it's not."

.

.

"Can i ask you a question?" Becky asked.

"Sure." Pamela asked.

"Whats up with everyone with Ashley, Cassidy and Zahra?"

"What makes you think something's up?"

Becky shrugs and says. "It just seems like everyone was giving them the cold shoulder."

"Thats because they are."

"Why?"

"I'll let you figure that one out on your own." And with that being said Pamela walked away.

.

.

Applying her lip stick Devin seen Cassidy watching her through the window.

"Can i help you sweetie?" Devin asked turing towards her.

"You're in my bathroom." Cassidy said walking in.

"Yeah i know, i like the lighting better in here." Devin said turning back to the mirror.

"You still find me a threat don't you?" Cassidy asked with a smirk.

"Now why would i be threatened by you?"

"Don't kid yourself in the back of your head your still scared Joe's going to leave you for me."

Devin steps closer and says. "Now you don't kid yourself, Joe leave me..." Devin pauses and laughs.

"For you- now thats funny, look at me now take a look at you, Joe would have be stupid to leave me for you and trust me he's not stupid."

"Hey Dev Joe's looking for you." Rachel says walking up.

"Tell my husband I'll be right there."

"Okay." Rachel says turning around.

"Oh one last thing I'm not mad anymore so you can stop jumping everytime i come around." Devin said walking off.

"Hey Babe, did Rachel tell you i was looking for you?" Joe asked walking up.

"Yeah she did, i was just coming to see what you wanted."

"You look very beautiful today."

"But then again you always look beautiful." Joe continued.

"Thanks." Devin said pecking him on the lips.

Devins flaunting was starting to anger Cassidy you could see it all over her face.

" Anyone can look beautiful if they put a pound of make up on." Cassidy mumbles.

"But she also has natural beauty, which clearly not everyone has."

Knowing he was referring to her Cassidy rolls her eyes and walks away.

.

.

" Todays challenge one person from each team will box the other who ever is the last to stand wins. Only two teams will participate the way you see who the two lucky players are is by flipping a coin, who ever loses will automatically be out thus not winning any money for there charity." Ivory explains.

Each captian stepped forward to represent their teams in the coin flipping. Which ended in Team one vs team two Cassidy vs Devin.

Cassidy glups as Devin sends her a smile with confidence.

"Devin." Joe calls.

"Hmm."

"Easy now, don't kill her." Joe says with a chuckle.

"Don't listen to his a** show her how the Lobdell family do it!" Keisha says.

"Kick her a** Dev kick her a**!" Keisha continues.

"Keisha go home." Joe says.

Devin turns her attention back to Cassidy as Ivory asked.

"Are you ready?"

Both Devin and Cassidy nod their heads.

"You scared?" Devin asked.

"Sort of."

Devin laughs and says. "You should be."

Devin walks up to her calmly with no emotion and takes off on her not letting her get a hit in other wise. Devin punches her one last time sending her small body flying.

 _In confessional_

 _Ariane laughs and says. "Mama said knock you out!"_

Walking up to hit her again Ivory throws her hand up and says. " Hold on Devin."

"Are you done?"Ivory asked Cassidy who is still on the ground bleeding at the nose.

"Just stay down." Ashely whispered.

"Yeah I'm done."

.

.

Joe walks over to Cassidy who's nose is still gushing out blood.

"You okay?"

"Perfect mike tyson just busted my nose." Cassidy said sarcastically.

Joe laughs and says." Well take this." and passes her a wet towel.

"Thanks Joey."

"I told you not to call me that ever again."

"Sorry."

"Hold your head back, it should stop the bleeding." Joe say pushing her head back.

"Thanks."

Joe nods his head and walks away.

"Is it broken?" Devin asked walking up.

Joe shakes his head and says." No but its pretty bruised."

Devin laughs.

"You could have had a pretty successful career in boxing throwing punches like that."

"Yeah well." Devin says with a shrug.

"See you back at the house?" Joe asked.

Devin nods her head. Joe leans in and pecks her lips and turns to walk away.

.

.

"So i know were not talking but can i ask you a question?" Cassidy asked.

Sure." Nicole says.

"You have a history with being on Devins bad side right?"

Nicole stops what shes doing and stares at her for a minute and then says.

"Yeah, why?"

"She sort of a scares me, ever since she tossed that bottle at me."

Re adjusting her self Nicole asked.

"What's your question?"

"Should i be scared?"

Nicole sways her head back and forth and says.

"Yes and no, your biggest fear shouldnt be Devin it should be her family, they're like mobsters and they don't play when it comes to their family especially Devin they're very protective of her for what ever reason."

"Good to know." Cassidy says.

"So in a since you should be very afraid all she has to do is say the word and her mobster of a family will be on you like white on rice."

Cassidy walks out the room and stands at the top of the stair case and angrily watches Devin laughing with her two best friends, when all of a sudden some walks up beside her and says something.

"Don't worry Cass we got her."

Cassidy turns and faces her black haired friend and smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

So it's been a month since they've been in the house the house is still anti Ashely, Zahra and Cassidy. Randy and Rachel, Rocky and Johnathon and Rayshaun and JoJo are all officially dating now.

"So I was wondering do you know where you could get any good weed?" Zahra asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Becky asked

"What?" Zahra asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly what you`re doing?"

"I honestly don't."

Becky has had a issue with weed and had been suspended in the past because of it.

"I was thinking about sending a naked picture to one of our co workers do you have any tips?" Becky asked flipping the script.

Zahra`s mouth drops. Becky now realized why everyone hated the three girls.

Keisha lets out a loud laugh and says.

"Bet she didn't see that coming."

"Hey can some one wake Sarona up?" Ariane asked.

"We`re about to leave."

"I will." Ashley says jumping up.

.

.

.

"Sarona wake up your already late!" Saraya said shaking a sleeping Sarona.

"What, why didn't my alarm go off?" Sarona asked.

Saraya shrugged. "Ashely said she was going to wake you up before we left, idk why we even believed her."

"She didn't wake me up this is the first time I`ve been woken up."

"Figures- well everyone already left and I came back to get you so hurry up because we're already late."

"I`ll be ready in five." Sarona says throwing her legs over her bed.

Sarona squats down to her dresser and see's that her alarm had been unplugged.

Sarona sighs in anger and yells. "Who unplugged my alarm?!"

"I don't know I wasn't in your room." Saraya answers.

 _In confessional_

 _"I don't know why I asked I already know it was Ashely!" Sarona said._

"Alright I`m ready!" Sarona said.

.

.

"This challenge involves two people from each team the point in today's game is to hold the paper up with your lips, sound easy? Well will see how easy it is when you have to yawn, sneeze cough or you're frightened for team one Joe and Cassidy…

"Of course." Joe says rolling his eyes.

"For team two it is Colby and Devin and for team three it is Keisha and Rayshaun."

"The F**k I am not kissing my damn cousin!" Keisha said.

"You're not actually kissing him there is a paper in between your lips." Ivory says.

"I don't give a f**k if there was a brick wall in between us I ain't kissing my damn cousin!"

"Come on Keisha!" Brie says.

"Do it for the kids with cancer!" Eva said.

 _In confessional_

 _"Eva and Brie are nasty as f**k I don't care what it's for I wouldn't kiss my cousin!" Becky said._

"Nah that s**t is incest yal might be into that ish but I ain't!" Keisha said.

"Fine I'll choose someone else Aaron and Becky." The host said.

"Remember this is for charity!" Joe said as Cassidy stood in front of him.

"You should probably tell ya wifey that I don't want another bleach bottle launched at my head."

Joe just stared at her.

"Sorry to soon?"

Joe nods his head.

"As everyone gets in position." The host says as papers are being passed around.

"On your mark get set… Kiss!"

"Ashely why'd you unplug my alarm?!" Sarona asked with anger.

"What alarm?" Ashely asked playing dumb.

"The one you unplugged!"

"I didn't unplug an alarm, why would I do that?"

"Because you're evil as f**k!"

"What did I ever do that was considered evil?" Ashely asked with a smirk.

"I`m not even going to keep arguing with you!" Sarona said.

 _In confessional_

 _"Sarona would kick Ashely's a** she doesn't even know!" Crystal said._

It was thirty minutes into the game and every team was still in the game, until one of the helpers walked pass Cassidy with a spider.

"Cassidy!" The helper said coming up to her with a spider in her hand.

Cassidy lets out a huge scream letting the paper drop.

"Cassidy and Joe you are out of here!"

"But that's not fair she came up with a spider!"

"You dropped your paper!" The host says throwing her hands up and shrugging.

Cassidy pouts and folds her arms.

"Team two and Team three still in this game."

"This has to be the boringest challenge ever!" Rachel said sitting in between Randy's legs.

"Probably not the top boringest but it's up there." Randy said.

"Hey Randy." Ashely said flirtatiously.

"Hi Ashely."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um sure." Randy said as Rachel gets up and walks away.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"So what's up with us?" Ashely asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's up with us?"

"Ashely- there is no us I`m dating Rachel."

"So that's it you weren't going to let me know?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well obviously it wasn't." Ashely said standing up.

"Ashely!" Randy called.

"No don't bother!" Ashely said throwing her hands up.

 _In confessional_

 _"I don't know what gave her the impression that we ever had a thing going on, I thought I made it painfully clear that I was never into her, but I guess I didn't." Randy said._

"Guess who!" Rocky said covering Johnathon's eyes.

"Hmm- Dad?"

"You're funny!" Rocky said walking around him and sitting next to him.

"I try." Johnathon said bumping into her.

"That hurt!"

"Oh poor baby!" Johnathon said unsimpathicly.  
Rocky gives him a sneaky smile.

"What?"

Not saying anything Rocky using all her strength and pushes Johnathon.

"You're going to pay for that!" Johnathon says snatching her off the picnic table and holding her in his arms.

"Oh really?" Rocky said stomping on his foot.

"You little…"

"Little what?" Rocky asked daring him to finish his thought.

Johnathon didn't say anything he just tossed her to the side and began to play fight with her.

.

.

The Challenge was down to team two and three when Becky sneezed causing team three to lose and team two to be the winner!

"Great so we could go home now?" Diamond asked.

"Yes you can leave now."

.

.

"Hey Pam can you pass me some of my orange juice?" Danielle said sitting at the counter.

"Just a second." Pamela said unloading the dish washer.

"I`ll get it!" Ashely said joyfully.

Danielle and Pamela exchanged a glare. Ashely stood at the refrigerator for a long time pouring the orange juice.

"Hey Sarona can you pass this to Danielle?" Ashely asked quickly turning around.

"Sure?" Sarona says walking over to her and grabbing the cup.

.

.

Running across Joe's bed Devin jumps off and jumps on his back and yells. "Catch me!"

"Dev you can't do that!"

"Sorry." Devin said letting go.

"No it's not your fault my back's just been hurting lately."

"Would you like a massage?"

"From you- of course I would!" Joe says.

Devin sits on his bed and scoots back and pats the spot in front of her. Joe sits down in front of her and she slowly lowers her hands and begins to massage his lower back.

"So how'd you hurt your back?" Devin asked leaning forward as she continued to massage his back.

"I think I slept wrong."

"On this bed?" Devin asked laughing to herself.

"Yes on this bed."

"Are you sure it wasn't from all these years of lifting those grown a** men?"

"If that was the reason it would have been hurt."

Devin moves her hands up to the middle of his back.

"Maybe it finally caught up to you- because this bed is hecka comfortable."

"'Hecka' I had hoped you stop saying hecka when you moved down to Florida."

"You can take the girl out of the bay but you can`t take the bay out of the girl." Devin said.

"I guess." Joe said laughing.

"This bed isn't that comfortable." Joe continues.

"It's more comfortable then mines."

"Whose fault is that, you're the one who chooses to sleep in there?"

"Yeah, Yeah."

Devin moves her hands up one more time as their conversation died.

"Oh my gosh." Joe says closing his eyes.

"Does that feel good?"

"Ohh yeah."

"You need to start taking care of your body, it's the only one you got."

"Don't ruin a good massage with ordering me around."

Devin slaps his back.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Joe asked with a chuckle.

"I`m serious!"

"I thought I was taking care of my body." Joe said.

"Outwardly you look great…"

"Outwardly you look great too."

"But inwardly you're all messed up or you're heading that way, what are you going to do when your 50 or even 39 and your body is feeling like you're 80 take it from someone who was only thought about the moment and now has random sharp pains going up her spine for who knows how long!"

"But that wasn't because you weren't taking care of your body it was because you got in the ring with an a** who didn't care about anyone's safety but his own." Joe said.

"Same thing, what happened to me could easily happen to you but worst."

"Alright Devin."

"Are you just saying that because you want me to stop talking?"

"Maybe."

Devin slaps Joe back a little harder.

"OUCH- that one hurted!" Joe yelled.

"Good." Devin said leaning over him and kisses him, turning around Joe puts his hands around her waist when Devin playfully bites his bottom lip. Growling Joe pins Devin to the bed.

"You're going to hurt your back!" Devin said.

"Eh, it`ll get better!"

"See that's what I`m…" Devin began to say when Joe cuts her off by aggressively kissing her all while he had her hands pin back on the bed.

"Excuse me." Raymond said walking in trying not to look.

"You're excuse." Joe said as he went back to kissing his wife.

"Joe stop!" Devin said slapping his chest and throwing her legs over the bed.

.

.

"What am I doing in here?" Danielle asked popping up in her bed.

"What do you mean you walked in here?" Catharine said.

"I did?"

"Uh yeah- thirty minutes ago." Ariane said.

"That's funny, last thing I remember is sitting in the kitchen then I blacked out and now I`m in here."

"Blacked out?!" Ariane asked.

"Yeah."

"Girl that's not good!" Ariane said.

"Have you been drinking water?"

"Yeah all day."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have high blood pressure?"

"Not that I know of." Danielle says

"Hmmm." Ariane says.

"What?" Catharine asked.

"Hey Dev – can you come here!" Ariane yelled.

"Yeah." Devin said walking in the room.

"Do you remember the time you got drugged?"

"Unfortunately."

"Explain to me what happened."

"Well I took an energy drink from Nicole and I started to get dizzy and I completely blacked out and woke up the next day in Joe's room."

"Do you think someone drugged you?" Ariane asked turning back to Danielle.

"I don't think so, I didn't go anywhere besides the challenge."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked walking in the room.

"Ari thinks Danielle was drugged." Devin said.

Rachel got a weird look on her face and turned and walked out.

"What was that about?" Catharine asked.

Danielle shrugged.

"You should probably go to the hospital this could be serious!" Ariane said.

"No offence to this country and its people but I am not going to no hospital in no foreign country!" Danielle said.

"Well do you wanna die?" Ariane asked.

"Mmm- not today I don't."

"Then you need to go to the hospital!"

"Mmm maybe she should wait a while before she goes, I mean if she goes now and she feels better then she wasted her time." Devin said.

"And if she does and it's serious?"

"I doubt it's serious she probably got up to fast."

"And blacked out?"

"Yeah that sounded better in my head let's pretend I didn't say that out loud." Devin said.

"Was this the cup you drank out of?" Rachel said as she walked back in the room with a cup in her hand.

"If that was the cup on the counter then I drunk out of it." Danielle said.

"What is that in the bottom of the cup?" Catharine asked with a look of disgust.

"I don't know but it sure isn't orange juice!" Ariane said.

Devin grabbed the cup and stuck her hand in it and quickly took it out and smelled it and with a real weird look on her face kind of similar to Rachel's Devin gets up and walks away.

"Well it did taste funny." Danielle said sitting up.

"Then why did you drink it?" Becky asked

"I love Orange juice!"

"Hey what's going on?" Ashely asked standing in the door way.

Nobody said anything they just stared at her.

"Fine don't tell me!" Ashely said throwing her hands up and turning to walk away.

"Excuse me." Devin said bumping past Ashely.

"How much of that did you drink?" Devin asked.

"I don't know why?"

"Can you estimate?" Devin asked.

"Um- a cup I guess."

"That was stuff at the bottom of your cup was rohypnol- it's a date rape drug it can cause you to black out and if you take more than a tea spoon of that it can shut down your organs you need to get to a hospital like yesterday!"

.

.

"See we're a month into this thing and none of us had any drama like the girls did." Benjamin said.

"That's because woman are catty!" Ruud said.

"Well if you're not counting Joe trying to kill Colby then we haven't had any drama!" Brock said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, but that was about his family that doesn't count!" Benjamin said.

"I guess." Brock said.

.

.

Two hours later...

"The doctor just pumped my stomach and told me to rest." Danielle said laying in her bed.

"Well I hope you get better." Sarona said.

"We should probably get out so she could sleep." Diamond said guiding people out.

.

.

Another hour later...

"Hey whose dresser is that over there?" Ashely asked.

"Are you seriously talking to me?" Eva asked.

"I was just going to ask you if you thought whom ever had any aspirin I have a head ache." Ashely said swinging her legs over the bed.

Ashely yanks the drawer open and an empty bottle falls out.

Eva looks over and notice the bottle on the floor and rolls her eyes and gets up and passes it to her not before looking at the unusual but familiar bottle.

"Where did you get this from? Eva asked handing her the bottle.

"What are you talking about you saw it fly out of that dresser."

"No I didn't."

"Why what is it?"

"It's rohypnol."

Ashely's eyes grew wide.

A/n: thanks for all the reviews and new follows!


	14. Chapter 14

Next day

"What were you doing in my room?" Nicole asked suspiciously as Colby walked out.

"None of your business." Colby said as he kept walking.

"Whatever." Nicole said walking down stairs.

"Hey Ashely!" Colby called.

.

.

"Thank you for the flowers!" Devin said skipping up behind Joe.

"You're welcome!"

"So when are we leaving?"

"Soon I think."

.

.

"In today's game you have to try and throw most of their bing ball inside the basket, trick is you have to do it blind folded representing team one Randy, team two Zahra and team three Bree."

As they all got into place Randy throws his ball first successfully throwing it in next Zahra threw hers also successfully throwing hers in next was Bree who also made it in. For the next three shots every team made it making each team having a total of three balls in their basket.

"So should we ask her?" Ashely asked.

"No it's none of our business why she had it!" Eva said.

"If you says so." Ashely says.

Now thirty minutes into the game team one now has a total of ten balls in their basket team two had five and team three had three putting team one in first place.

"Hey Sarona!" Ashely called.

"What do you want, I told you I lost all respect for you -which means I am not talking to you!" Sarona says.

"Fine, I was just going to say Eva wants to ask you something."

 _In the confessional_

 _Eva's mouth dropped._

Eva's mouth dropped.

"Yes?"

"Why did you have a bottle of rohypnol in your dresser?" Eva asked.

"What are you talking about I didn't have no rohypnol in my dresser, I don't even know what that is!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ashely asked.

"Positive."

"Hey Ari what was that stuff in Danielle cup again?" Ashely asked.

"Rohypnol why?" Ariane asked turning around.

"We found an empty bottle in Sarona's dresser last night."

"Isn't that a date rape drug?" Ashely asked.

Sarona's mouth dropped.

"I did not put that in her cup!"

"Then why was it in your dresser?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, but if I did drug her do you think I would be stupid enough to leave the evidence in my own dresser?" Sarona asked.

Eva shrugs.

"What's going on?" Devin asked as her and the others walked up.

"We found out who drugged Danielle." Ariane said.

"Who?" Diamond asked.

"Sarona."

"Wait how do you know she was drugged with a date rape drug? Catharine asked.

"Well first off you could see it at the bottom of the cup." Ariane explains.

"Not that I'm an expert at date rape drugs but i thought you couldn't see most date rape drugs when its in your drink?"

"Well they also found it in her system..."

"Whoever put the drug in her drink and i'm not saying it was Sarona because quite frankly i don't think she would do that but whoever did it put so much in her cup that you could see it." Devin explains.

"Mmm." Catharine says.

It was now forty minutes into the game when everyone was down to their last ball. Zahra throws her last ball and missed then Bree who also missed finally Randy who also missed

"If you could take off your blind folds." The host said.

As all the competitors takes their blind fold off they quickly step up and look inside their basket to see how many they got in then they looked to the side.

"The winner is team one!"

"Sarona how could you, I could have died!" Danielle yelled.

"I didn't put anything in your drink!"

 _In confessional_

 _Cassidy laughing hysterically._

"Come on why would she do that?" Devin asked.

"The evidence doesn't lie!"

"What are you talking about yes it does police find planted stuff all the time!" Sarona says.

"I can't believe you!"

.

.

"Where'd you get that bracelet from?" JoJo asked.

"It was just sitting on my night stand when I came home, I think Joe bought it!" Devin said.

"He has such good taste!" Kim said grabbing her arm.

"I know, it's almost like a woman picked it out. JoJo said.

.

.

"You know Johnathon and I use to date." Renee said.

"You're point?"

"I`m sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude but what was your point in telling me that?" Rocky asked.

"It's just weird seeing him with another woman."

"I`m sorry you feel that way but he's moved on so should you." Rocky said unsympathetically.

.

.

"Where's my necklaces?!" Rachel asked tearing up the room.

"Aye you're going to clean that up right?" Crystal asked.

"I can't find my necklace!"

"Well it's okay you can just buy another one when we get back to the states right?" Crystal asked.

"My dad gave that to me before he died!"

"Rachel calm down- I`ll help you find it!" Crystal says scooting off her bed.

.

.

"SIX POUNDS, I gained six pounds since I've been here!" Devin said.

"Where?"

"Everywhere!"

"Your hair does seems a little extra poofy then usual, are you sure that's not where the six pounds came from?" Joe asked.

"Joe this isn't funny!" Devin said with a straight face.

"I`m sorry, its not."

"I`m getting fat!" Devin said pouting.

"Six pounds is hardly anything."

"Says the man who hasn't gained a pound in forever!" Devin said.

"Well maybe if you stop eating so much."

Devin's head snapped back.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Joe said quickly throwing up his hands.

"Then how did you mean it?" Devin asked with her hand on her hip.

"You just been eating A LOT since we've been here."

"You're eating habits has changed that's all." Joe continued

"How do you know I just started eating like this you haven't been home to even notice my eating habit!"

"Let's not argue."

"Who's arguing?" Devin said storming out.

"That woman." Joe said falling back on his bed.

.

.

"Am I fat?" Devin asked her sister.

"Nooo Devin you're not fat."

"I've gained six pounds since I`ve been here!"

"Congratulations."

"Why are you and Joe making jokes when I'm being dead serious?!" Devin asked.

"Devin people gain weight all the time it's not a big deal."

"How much weight have you gained since you've been here?" Devin asked.

"I don't know I don't get on the scale everyday like you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Devin- how much do you weigh?"

"I weigh 160 now!"

"Where- you look the same as you did when you were back when we worked for the Wwe."

"Don't lie to me- I tore four pants since I've been here FOUR!"

"Wow!"

"But you did have two kids." Diamond continued.

"Di- that has nothing to do with it Lynn is five and Joseph is one there is no excuse!"

"And besides I weighed 155 after them and until a couple months ago!" Devin continues.

"That's not that bad!"

"I forgot you don't know the struggle I should go talk to someone who knows what it's like to be fat!"

"Devin get over yourself!" Diamond said rolling her eyes.

.

.

"Did you find it?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet but I'll find it, I promise!" Crystal asked still looking.

"Whoa- what happened in here?" Milena asked.

"Rachel lost her necklaces that her dad gave her before he died."

"Was it that gold one?" Milena asked.

Rachel snapped back and said. "Yeah, you know where it is?!"

"Yeah."

.

.

"Oh that necklaces is beautiful – where'd you get it? Kendall asked.

"It was neatly wrapped in a box with my name on it on my dresser."

"Is it real gold?" Zahra asked.

"I think!"

"It's pretty!"

.

.

"You need to talk to your wife!" Diamond said walking in Joe's room.

"Why?"

"The girl is crazy!"

"You're just now noticing that?" Joe said jokingly.

"No seriously, she walked in my room and asked me if she was fat, then argued me down when I told her she wasn't and she didn't look like she gained any weight."

"We just had the same argument!"

"You're joking." Diamond said.

"I wish I was."

"Sorry I don't mean to butt in on your conversation but did it ever dawn on you that she really in her head thinks she's fat, I mean she did have an eating disorder before didn't she?" Nicolas said.

Nicolas was right and neither of them ever thought that she seriously thought she was fat, they completely forgot about her past eating disorder I mean it was over twelve years ago when she actually had one they just wrote it off as Devin being moody.

"So who should go talk to her?" Joe asked.

"You're her husband!"'

"And you're her sister, I mean I don't mind talking to her but what would be best for her?" Joe asked.

"I think we should both talk to her." Diamond said.

.

.

"These stars are beautiful!" JoJo said sitting in between Rayshaun's legs.

"Not as beautiful as you!"

"Oh my gosh I think I`m going to throw up!" Pamela says getting up.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _JoJo and Rayshauns has the type of relationship that they'll wear matching outfit's for no reason, or wear those one shirts that says I`m with my boyfriend and has an arrow pointing at him and he has one that says I`m with my girlfriend with an arrow pointing at her, its just too cheesy for my liking!" Pamela says._

.

.

"Can you guys go out for a minute?" Diamond asked her roommates.

"Sure." Kim said as her and Nicole walked out.

"Devin?" Diamond called as he and Joe slowly walked to the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Devin asked turning around.

"Can we talk to you?" Joe asked.

"About?"

"You." Diamond said.

"What about me?"

"We just noticed some similar patterns and we wanted to check and see if you were okay." Diamond said.

"I`m fine."

"I know you're fine but could you talk to us?" Joe asked.

Devin sighs and walks into her room.

"Well." Devin said crossing her feet.

"If you were going through something you would tell us right?" Joe asked.

"Depends what I was going through." Devin said plainly.

"I was afraid of that answer." Diamond said.

"Of what answer?"

"Of the answer you just gave." Joe says.

"What is this about, because I'm getting bored of this conversation?"

Joe and Diamond glares at each other.

"Oh gosh." Devin says rolling her eyes.

"When you look in the mirror what do you see?" Diamond asked.

"I see me." Devin said giving her a weird look.

"No I mean how do you see you?"

"The same as always I guess- why?" Devin asked.

A quick look of relief came across both Joe's and Diamonds face.

"You thought I was going to go back to starving myself didn't you?" Devin asked tilting her head.

"Well." Diamond said.

"I`m fine." Devin said with a closed smile as she got up.

Devin walks over to Joe and kisses him on the cheek and slaps her sister on the shoulder and walks out.

Looking at her brother in law with her eye brow lifted Diamond said.

"That's your wife."

"She's your sister."

Diamond laughs and says. "But you chose her."

" Touche'." Joe says walking away.

A/n: Thank you all for reading my story this far and for all the reviews oh and happy new years!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day.

Devin rolls over to the sight of a card on her dresser stretching her arm she grabs it and opens it

 _If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me…_

With a smile on her face Devin throws her legs out of bed and rushes down stairs. Wrapping her arms around Joe she says. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Everything!"

"I`m sorry about my mood swing yesterday, I must be starting my period soon."

"That would explain it." Joe said kissing the back of her hand.

"I talked to the kids this morning." Joe said.

"What they say?" Devin asked letting go.

"They want to know if they could move there." Joe said laughing.

"So they're just ready to leave us just like that?" Devin asked jokingly.

"I guess."

"Ouch!" Devin said grabbing her abdominal area.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, I just got a sharp pain in my ribs that's all."

"Are you okay- do you want to sit down?"

"No I`m fine." Devin said walking away.

.

.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, someone gave it to me." Victoria said.

Without saying anything Rachel turns the necklace around and said.

"No they didn't, you stole that from me!" Rachel said.

"What, no I didn't!"

"Yes you did, it has my dad's name in graved on the back- see!"

"That was neatly wrapped in a box with my name on it!"

"Right!"

"Here take it – since I means so much to you" Victoria said tossing her the necklace.

"Don't throw it!" Rachel said shoving her.

"What you wanted it back didn't you now here's it back!"

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I am so glad the drama isn't about me now I can do what I intended on doing the whole time, sit back and watch the drama!" Mercedes said._

"Hey-Hey!" Devin yelled breaking up the fight.

"What is going on?!"

"Vicklepto stole my necklace!"

"Oh how mature Rachel!" Victoria yelled.

"Kiss my a**!" Rachel yelled.

"Turn around and I'll kick you in you're a**!"

"Come on guys, you're acting like a bunch of five year olds!"

"Do you guys want to sit in time out?" Devin asked jokingly.

"Let's go Dev!" Rachel said snatching from Devins tight grip.

"I`m ridding with you Devin!" Victoria said walking away.

"No I`m riding with her!"

"No I am!" Victoria said.

"Well I`m not riding with a Kleptomaniac, you might steal my clothes right off of me!"

"Grow up!" Victoria said.

.

.

"Is Sarona riding with you?" Danielle asked with an attitude.

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Well I`m not riding with you then."

"Okay- why not?" Devin asked

"I don't want to sit next to HER!"

"THEN DON'T!" Sarona yells.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _AHH I love the smell of drama in the morning don't you?" Ashely asked._

 _"_ _Yeah especially ones we created!" Zahra said laughing._

 _._

 _._

At the challenge

"Alright guys in this game you will have to run up these stairs slide down these slides into the water run jump over the netted fence and when you get there each one of your teammates will participate in making a pyramid with green and purple blocks BUT the pyramid must go green purple green purple green purple no two of the same colors can go next to each whether it is vertically or horizontally doing the first part will be Curtis, Ruud and Curt this is our last challenge for the show so make it count!"

Ruud, Curtis and Curt sprinted up the stairs at the same speed and dives on the huge slide.

"Victoria could you hold this for me?" Rocky asked.

"Sure."

"Are you sure you can trust Vicklepto?" Rachel asked.

"Okay you have one more time to call me that! Victoria yelled.

"Vic what?" Rocky asked confused.

"Vicklepto, Vicklepto, Vicklepto!" Rachel said boldly leaning in.

"I told you not to call me that" Victoria said grabbing Rachel by her shirt.

"Hey, Hey guys stop- fight later!" Rocky said breaking them up.

Now off the slide a three soaked men were now running for the net fence. When Curt gets the upper hand placing team three in first place thus far and team one and two in second place.

"I can't believe Sarona is still lying about spiking my orange juice who does that." Danielle said fixing her make-up.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, honestly don't see her doing that to you." Devin said.

"Who side are you on anyways?"

"I`m not on a side, I'm just saying you've known Sarona for years why would she do that?" Devin asked.

Now over the fence each guy is running neck to neck as they get to their team. Reaching their team at the same time. Each team starts at the same time. Thirty minutes goes by and every team is playing like their lives depend on it. Another thirty minutes goes by and team three thinks their done.

"DONE!" JoJo yells.

"Let me see." Ivory says walking over.

Not saying anything the area was in dead silence.

"You are- NOT done!"

Five minutes goes by and team one thinks their done.

"You are- NOT done!"

Ten minutes later team two thinks there done.

"You are- NOT done… but you're the closes!"

Hearing that the other teams began to panic each team loved their charity and each team wanted to bring their charity money. Forty minutes goes by when each team captain yells. "Done!" at the same time.

"Oh but which one of you are right?!" Ivory asked.

Looking at the first team Ivory says

"YOU ARE- DONE!" Team one cheers

The host walks to team two and says.

"YOU ARE ALSO DONE!"

Then team three

"YOU ARE DONE!"

"So what does that mean?" Samantha says tilting her head.

"It means you are all the winners the money will be evenly split amongst each team.

.

.

Devin walks in her room and sees yet another gift waiting for her on her bed it was a short red dress. Wondering how long Joe was going try and make up for something she already forgave him for Devin makes her way down stairs

"I like the way you make up maybe you should mess up more often." Devin said walking a side Joe.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked.

"The flowers, the bracelets, the card and the dress you gave me." Devin said holding her arm out showing him the bracelet.

"That's a nice bracelet, but I didn't give them to you."

"Then why did you say you're welcome when I thanked you for the stuff?"

"I thought I forgot I bought them for you, but I really didn't give you any of those things."

"Then who did?" Devin asked.

"That's what I want to know."

"Hey Kim have you seen anyone bringing anything in our room for me?" Devin asked turning to her Roommate.

"No not that I remember."

"What about you Nikki?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Oh but I did see Colby coming out of our room for the past couple of days." Nicole say.

"That b***h!" Joe said jumping up.

"Joe calm down!" Devin said grabbing his arm but it slipped out of her hand and he storms out.

"Joe!" Devin yells chasing after him.

"I trusted you and you made me look like an idiot!" Joe yelled in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Colby asked confused.

"You know damn well what I`m talking about!"

"No actually I don't."

"You've been sending Devin stuff for the past couple of days!"

"No I haven't, why would i do that?"

"Don't lie to me Col it's only going to make me madder!" Joe yelled in anger.

"Are you sure its not Devin who's lying?" Colby asked.

Joe gets mad and punches him

"Brother or not you're not going to keep hitting me!" Colby yelled.

"Guys stop!" Devin yelled getting in between them.

"Devin get out of the way!" Joe yelled as Colby accidently punches Devin in the face making her nose bleed which make's Joe even madder no man will ever put their hands on his wife like that especially not with him standing there.

"Joe calm down it was an accident its okay!" Devin said trying to calm him down as blood dripped down her face.

"Devin if you don't get you're a** out of their way and let them fight!" Keisha yells.

"Keisha stop being so damn messy!" Bree says.

"Joe its just blood, walk away!" Devin yells pushing Joe back.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I know what it looks like, this guy just haled off and punched you in the face accident or not he should have got hit back, and that was exactly my thoughts but on the other hand I can't let Joe hit him, I let him go and he seriously hurts him we're looking at assault or possible murder charges and he's in jail for life and I can't let that happen." Devin said._

"Consider yourself lucky!" Joe said turning to walk away.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked grabbing her face.

"I` m fine." Devin said with the blood drying on her face.

"Let's go wash your face." Joe said grabbing her hand.

.

.

One hour later..

"So Trin and I went to this gift shop to buy the kids something they had all kinds of stuff but I just bought this." Jon said pulling a mini glass castle and a mini guitar.

"How cute- I wish I would of went and got something for the kids." Devin said.

"We could go back tomorrow if you want." Jon said.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Did you know there is a ring down stairs in one of the rooms?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah Joe and I used it a couple of weeks ago."

"I didn't know, that you know there are so many rooms in this house that I haven't even been in."

"Me too!" Devin said.

"Let's go exploring!" Trinity said.

"Sure." Devin said getting up.

.

.

"Come on lets wrestle!" Rocky said.

"I don't want to!"

"Come on!" Rocky said jumping on his back and making him fall.

"Remember you asked!" Johnathon said flipping her over.

.

.

"Who was in my room?!" Jon asked.

"Uh- I don't know." Bryan said.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Someone broke the souvenirs that I brought for my kids and tried to glue it back!" Jon said upset.

"How do you know they tried to glue it back?" Stu asked.

"There's dried glue chunks on the outside of the castle!" Jon yelled.

"Calm down uce you can just buy another one." Josh said.

"I can't these were the last ones left!" Jon said.

"Chill it's not that big of a deal!" Tj said.

"Who did it?!" Jon asked with anger.

Nobody answers.

"Oh so no one's going to admit to it?!" Jon asked.

"Maybe it was an accident." John said.

"Accident my a**!" Jon said storming off.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _You know we've been in this house to long when the guys are getting snappy!" Rachel says._

"Ashely and her minions have been quiet lately." Devin said laying across Kendall's bed.

"Because they know no one's talking to them." Bree said.

"Eh maybe."

"It's kind of scary, in a way." Kendall says.

"Scary?!" Keisha asked.

"I mean you kind of wonder what they're up too, that's all."

"I was finna say you betta not be scared of them b***h!"

"Why are you so hostile?" Crystal asked.

"Ah couple of years ago someone woulda asked you the same thang."

"I`ve grown up, you should try it."

"Grown up?" Keisha asked.

"Hey stop arguing!" Diamond said.

"Did you hear someone broke Jon's souvenirs?" Samantha asked changing the subject.

"No, who broke it?" Devin asked.

Samantha shrugs.

"Well that sucks." Devin said.

"What happen?" Keisha asked.

"With the souvenirs?" Samantha asked.

"Nah with us, no one's the same, hella Crystals soft, Devin's turned into a moody a** soccer mom and Rayshaun would rather be with JoJo…"

"And all I wanna know is why in the hell are we talkin to Nicole, Kim and Eva like we aint had no beef with them."

"Well A that was years ago and yes what they did wasn't alright but it was years ago I have to move on I can`t hold on to anger and resentment and we`re not friends we`re just roommates who speak occasonally, and B I am a mom so it's only fitting that I act like a mother" Devin said.

"Until someone upsets you then you flip out."

"That's not true."

"You through a bleach bottle at someone's head!" Keisha said.

"Whatever."

"Keisha you expect us to act like we did six years ago, we're six years older normal people mature with age." Crystal said.

"I`d have to agree with Crystal, you're just hella immature." Devin said.

"I aint immature, I just ain't fake."

"It's not fake if that's how you act all the time, if you've talked to me more than twice in the past six years you would have known I've grown up, that's what kids do to you, but if you excuse me I'm going to leave before this turns into an argument." Devin said getting up.

Keisha looks over at Bree.

"What it's true!" Bree said

"Crystal found a filter, Samantha`s calmed down, yeah she still be in people's business but she`s changed , Kendall stop trying to slap everyone , Rayshaun has a life, Devin more mature, everyone grew up except for you. Bree continued then left behind Devin


	16. Chapter 16

Next day

Tj sat at the kitchen table as gluing back a mug he broke as Jon sat at the other end of the kitchen watching him.

"If he catches you watching him he might think you're a creep."

"Huh?" Jon said looking back.

"If you're going to watch someone you could at least play it off." Devin said.

"I think he broke my souvenirs."

"What makes you say that?" Devin asked.

"The person tried to glue it back- look how he glued his cup and he's the only person in this house with glue, I know I've checked."

"Right- but the person who broke it could have just used his glue OR threw their glue away."

"Mmm I`m going to talk to him."

.

.

"Do you ever take a break from each other?" Devin asked.

"Why would we?" Rayshaun asked.

"Because normal people don't spend every waken moment with someone."

"We're not normal people.

"Clearly."'

"What is that supposed to me?" JoJo asked.

"You guys aren't normal."

"That's what I said." Rayshaun said.

"Forget I said anything."

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _I don't think you guys understand how much these two are together they're together more than me and Joe and we're married!" Devin said._

"So how are we going to work out when we go back home you're in Fairfield and I`m in Hollywood or on the road?" JoJo asked.

"Don't you want to wait until you're dating longer than a month before you plan your whole future together?" Devin asked

"No."

"Yeah- I`m going to go walk away now." Devin said slapping her legs and walking off.

.

.

"Dude I didn't break your stupid souvenir!" Tj yelled.

"Bruh so you just gonna lie?" Jon asked.

"What do I have to lie for- I`m not afraid of you!"

"You don't gotta be afraid of me!"

"Good because I`m not!"

"Man you're going to buy me another souvenirs to give to my daughter!" Jon yelled.

"I aint buying you s**t, because I didn't break it!" Tj yelled back.

"Guys this is petty!" Devin said pulling Jon back by his arm.

"If I catch you in my room I`m going to take off on you without warning!" Jon said.

"Dude we share rooms!" Tj yelled.

"Come near my stuff I`ll be taking off on you!" Jon said storming off.

"What's his problem?" Tj asked.

"It's this house it's bringing the worst out in everyone." Devin said before following her cousin in law.

"I guess."

.

.

Ashley plops down on the couch leaving a space between her and Danielle.

"Hello!" Ashely said energetically.

Danielle just stares at her.

"What's wrong cat's got your tongue?"

"Or maybe its Victoria who's got your tongue, i heard she's a bit of a kelpto now ah days." Ashely rambled.

Danielle doesn't respond.

"Hey look who's over there!" Ashely said pointing.

"Sarona come sit with us!" Ashely said patting in between her and Danielle.

"Are you serious?" Danielle asked getting up and walking away.

"Hey Rachel!" Ashely said waving smiling.

Rachel sticks up the middle finger and keeps walking.

"Hey Rachel!" Ashely said following her.

Rachel ignores her and keeps walking.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Rachel are you ignoring me?"

"Hey Rachel why aren't you talking to Victoria?" Ashely asked.

Rachel snaps back and says. "Talk to me again and I will punch you in the face!"

"Sheesh no need to get violent!" Ashely said throwing her hands up with a smirk on her face.

.

.

"Hey Devin!"

"Ashely." Devin said without emotions.

"Gasp you speak!"

"Whhhat are you talking about?"

Ashely shrugs and says. "I`m just surprised you're talking to me everybody in the house seems to act like I don't exist, so I assumed you would too."

"Well you dug yourself into that one!" Devin said.

"Yeah, I did."

"Was there a point in this conversation?"

"Oh yeah, so if you were trapped on a sinking boat and you could save your family i.e. Diamond, Keisha, Rayshaun etc. or Joe who would you save?" Ashely asked.

"Joe."

"Seriously?" Keisha asked snapping around.

"What?" Devin asked.

"You would save him before your family?"

"You act like he's just some random dude off the street-he's my husband and the father of my kids and HELLO he is my family….."

"Why wouldn't I save him?"

"You actin hella funny- where was Joe when Nicole and them were bullying you were crying and stuff hmm."

"First off don't bring up old stuff, second off Joe was there for me from the very beginning so don't even fix your mouth to say he wasn't there for me when he's been there when you guys weren't, even before we were together!"

"And why are you getting upset it was a what if scenario?!" Devin asked.

"Whoa, whoa you guys who are you guys?" Diamond asked as Ashely sat back with a smirk.

"All of you!"

"Devin don't even try and make it seem like we haven't been there for you when we've always been there for you!" Diamond yells.

"Really then why haven't I talked to you in six years before we got in this house, since we're such a big happy family!"

"Devin you're 29 years old, I don't have to hold your hand all the time!"

"I`m not asking you to hold my hand, but picking up a phone every now and again to see how I`m doing would be nice, or at least call your niece and nephew every now and again you know if I were to show them a picture of you they wouldn't know who you are and that's sad!" Devin yelled.

"Devin the world doesn't revolve around you!" Diamond yelled.

"Are you sure about that- I could have sworn that it did!" Devin said sarcastically.

"Devin." Diamond said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"What Diamond what?!"

"I`m sorry I don't have a rich husband to give me whatever I want, not everyone`s lucky like that, I have to work for what I got and I don't have time to see them all the time!" Diamonds said.

"Is that jealousy I`m hearing, because everything I have is because I worked for it, NOT because anyone handed anything to me including my husband and if he did WHO CARES he's my husband and we can afford it!"

"And second of all I've see Jenn, Alex and Ty twice a year since I`ve moved and I am VERY busy so there really isn't any excuse!" Devin continued.

"Once again that's the luxury you have when you have a rich husband."

"You know what Diamond, Keisha F**K you and F**k you and F**k you, you don't have to talk to me another day in your life!" Devin said sticking both her middle fingers up and walking away.

"Did she just say F**K you to me?" Keisha asked thrown back.

"She did!"

Keisha and Diamond stormed off behind Devin.

"Here we go we better go follow them." Kendall said.

"Devin!" Keisha yelled.

Devin sticks up both of her middle fingers as she continues to walk.

"Listen here b***h you have one mo time to stick up ya damn middle finger!" Keisha yelled.

"Oh now I`m a b***h?" Devin asked turning around.

"You been a b***h Devin no one told you!" Diamond said.

"You know why you too are so close now ah days- because you guys are both miserable and negative and I`m not going to sit around and let it affect me family or not." Devin said walking up the first step.

Keisha reaches and grabs Devin back by her hair and drags her down the step.

"HEY!" Rocky yelled pulling Keisha away from Devin.

"B***H don't touch me!" Keisha yelled.

"That is your cousin!" Rocky yelled.

"I don't give a damn if she was my mama!" Keisha said pushing Rocky away from her as she charged at her cousin.

As Keisha charged at her Devin stuck her foot out and Keisha runs right into it. Getting madder Keisha throws the first punch right into Devin's nose causing it to bleed feeling her nose bleeding Devin quickly gets upset and goes to swing at her, when Joe comes out of nowhere and snatches Keisha back like she was a rag doll and hugs Devin asked her.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh I've been better." Devin said jokingly.

Joe shakes his head and kisses her on her forehead.

"Let's go get that checked out." Joe said pointing at her nose.

.

.

"Keisha you were dead a** wrong!" Bree said.

"Oh go suck a lemon Aubree."

"No I am dead serious, you too Diamond!"

"I didn't hit her, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You sat there and watched her which is just as wrong!"

"And on top of that she`s your blood a** sister."

"I`m sorry you didn't stop her either!" Diamond yelled.

"And she`s your favorite cousin."

"No I didn't stop it but I got someone who could."

"So you went and got Joe?" Keisha asked.

"You're damn right I did you were out of line, you were both out of line!" Bree yelled.

"She's right ya know!" Crystal said agreeing with her.

"So we're picking sides now?" Keisha asked.

"There shouldn't be sides we're family!" Crystal says.

"Yeah right!"

"What are you smirking at?" Kendall asked Zahra as she stood at the door with a smirk.

"Nothing." Zahra said lifting her hand up and walking away.

"Hey what's going on?" Rayshaun asked as him and JoJo walked in the room.

.

.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"Better."

"Why did she hit you like that?"

Devin shrugs and says.

"Who knows Keisha has always been a loose cannon."

"This is true- so she just walked up to you and punched you, that doesn't sound like Keisha or at least the Keisha I knew."

"We got in an argument because Ashely asked who would I save them or you and I said you and she was the only one to go crazy and we started arguing…"

"And then she punched you?"

"Then I got tired of arguing and said F**k you and stuck up my middle finger and walked off."

"And then she punched you?"

"No then she followed me to the stairs and we started arguing again- then she punched me!"

Joe grins his teeth in anger.

"Don't be mad."

"Why shouldn't I be mad, this is the second time someone hit in the face?!" Joe said in anger.

"The first time was an accident."

"I`m going to talk to her." Joe said getting up.

"No Joe, just leave it alone, we're not going to be in this house much longer, when we leave we don't have to talk to her ever again it's not like we live in the same city or even the same side of the country!"

"So you'll go the rest of your life not talking to your cousins?"

"I mean I haven't talk to any of them except Bree in the past six years."

"I`m sorry for interrupting, can I talk to you?" The producer asked walking in.

"Sure." Devin said.

"We saw the footage and Keisha was the aggressor would you like us to send her home?"

"Nah you don't have to do that."

Joe's head snapped towards Devin.

"Are you sure?"

"I`m positive." Devin said.

"Alright."

"You`re too nice." Joe said.

"Yeah, hopefully the kids take after you when it comes to that."

"With a tad of your niceness."

"So who's sleeping in your bed tonight?" Devin asked.

"Me?"

"Care for any company?" Devin asked.

"Depends who's asking- were you asking?"

"Oh no I was asking for a friend."

"Oh for a friend?" Joe asked.

"Mhmm."

"Well tell your friend she never has to ask to lay next to me."

"Okay well I`ll tell her." Devin said.

"Tell her I`ll be waiting in my room for her." Joe said standing up.

"She`ll be in there in a minute."

"Okay."

"Wait!" Devin said jumping on his back.

"Did she change her mind?"

"She did!"

A/N: thank you for all the reviews and the new follows and fav's

Do you think Keisha has the right to be mad? Where do you think her and Diamonds sudden anger towards Devin is coming from?


	17. Chapter 17

Next day.

On the way down stairs Devin bumps pass Keisha and Diamond without saying anything.

"Good morning beautiful!" Crystal says.

"Good morning doll!" Devin said.

"Are you still not talking to Di and Keish?"

Devin nods her head.

"Neither are we." Bree says.

"Why what they do to you?"

"We got in a little argument about how they were wrong, and they don't think they were."

"Diamond wants to know if you still have her straightener." Kendall says.

"Tell Diamond if she wants to know where her straightener is she has to ask me herself." Devin said.

"Now they're sending messenger pigeons?" Bree asked.

They all shared a laugh.

Being that Kendall and Samantha didn't voice their opinion on the matter Diamond and Keisha were using them to deliver messages.

.

.

"Who came in the bathroom while I was in the shower?!" Ariane came out yelling.

"Catherine why?" Pamela said.

"Someone put Purple dye in my shampoo!" Ariane said snatching her towel off her hair.

"She was the only one to go in the bathroom."

"CATHRINE!" Ariane yelled stomping out of her room.

"Yeah?"

"You think this is funny?!" Ariane asked pointing to her purple hair.

"Kind of."

"So you think it's okay to put purple dye in my shampoo?!"

"I didn't put anything in your shampoo!"

"It's too late lie you just admitted to it!"

"No I said it was funny!"

"Right!" Ariane said stomping off.

.

.

"Hey where did Kim go?" Brie asked Brandi.

"I don't know I think she's going into town."

"Ohh can you stop her I need to get something!"

"Yeah In a second."'

"Before she leaves?" Brie asked.

"Hold on I`m doing something."

"I`ll go!" Cassidy said jumping up

.

.

Five minutes later...

"Where did she go?" Brie asked running outside.

"I told her and she said you're taking too long and drove off." Cassidy said.

"Really?!" Brie said annoyed.

.

.

"Hey my dad's going to call do you think cut your phone call short I really need talk to him it's kind of important." Trinity asked.

"Yeah sure." Kendall said.

"Thanks." Trinity said walking out.

"Yo Ken."Keisha says walking in.

"I'm on the phone."

"You can't keep avoidin this."

Placing her hand over the phone Kendall asked. "Avoiding what?"

"Who side you on?"

Rolling her eyes Kendall says. "I told you I'm not picking sides."

"Why not?"

"Because we're family."

"Look Devin already got her team..."

Kendall laughs and says." What team?"

"Her in laws are obviously sidin with her, they aint said nothing bu they looking at me funny like they got beef with me."

Kendall rolls her eyes and says. "I doubt it."

"Is you sidin with me or nah?"

"I'm not siding with no one."

"Now can you go away, like i said earlier I'm on the phone." Kendall continued.

.

.

.

"You couldn't wait?" Brie asked approaching Kim.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked walking in the house.

"I told you to wait for me."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did- how are you going to tell me what I did and didn't do!"

"Can I have some popcorn?" Devin asked Mercedes as she watched them argue.

"Like this- Brie you didn't tell me to wait for you, if you did I would have waited."

"I sent Cassidy down to tell you and I seen her go to the car!"

"She di… never mind I don't have to explain nothing to you this argument is petty!" Kim said.

"Come back here!" Brie yelled as she watched the black hair woman walk past her.

"That might work with your twin but it don't cut it here!" Kim said as she kept walking.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" Brie yelled following her.

"Well that was fun we gotta do that again!" Devin said getting up.

"WHERE IS KENDALL?!" Trinity yelled coming down stairs.

"I dunno why?" Devin asked.

Trinity doesn't answer her she stomps right past her and through the other rooms and into the back yard.

"KENDALL!" Trinity yelled.

"Yeah?" Kendall said looking up.

"I asked you nicely to answer the call when my dad called!" Trinity yelled.

"Calm down I wasn't even in the room when he called."

"First off don't tell me to calm down second off you're a damn lie because he said he called twice around the times you were on the phone."

"I have no reason to lie I was only on the phone for a couple of minutes after you left."

"You're such a liar you were the only one upstairs around the time."

"Somebody else had to be up there he didn't call while I was on the phone." Kendall says.

.

.

"Not to sound messy but Saraya and Tenille were bad mouthing you guys earlier." Zahra said.

"No they weren't, what they say?" Nicole asked.

"They said you two are were trashy and had no class."

"Did they?" Eva asked with an attitude.

"Yep."

"Oh heck no!" Nicole said.

"Wait chill, how do we even know she's telling the truth?"

"If you don't believe me I`ll prove it!" Zahra said.

"How?" Eva asked.

"You two stand by the corner and I will ask them."

"Fine."

.

.

"Hey there Gorgeous!" Joe said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello." Devin said.

"Changing again?"

"I`m changing into a dress, I can't exactly fit into my jeans."

"Eh, you look better in dresses anyways."

"You would say that."

"I think I want to wear this one." Devin says pulling out a dress.

.

.

"Hey Saraya, Tenille." Zahra said walking up.

"Hey." Tenille said.

"Hey do you remember that conversation you guys were having earlier about trashy and no class?"

"Oh yeah, about Eva and Nicole- yeah why?"

"Oh, so you think we are trashy with no class?!" Nicole asked coming out of the cuts.

"Well now that you mentioned it." Saraya says.

"You know what I never liked you!" Nicole says.

"Good because I don't really care for you!" Saraya says.

.

.

"That dress looks great on you!" Joe says watching his wife.

"Does it?" Devin asked twirling around.

"Yeah but I think it might look better on the floor."

"I think you might be right."

"Where did you get that dress from anyways?" Joe asked.

"I`m not sure."

Joe sits there in deep thought.

"Take it off!"

"Hmm I don't think I can, but you could take it off for me." Devin said flirtatiously.

"No I`m serious take it off!"

"First off I don't like your tone second off you don`t get to demand that I do anything, you can ask nicely and I might consider it but you don't get to demand s**t."

"That was the dress Colby bought for you now take it off."

"I`m not taking it off,do you know how hard it was to get into this- besides I like it so no." Devin says.

Later that night

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _This house is a ticking time bomb and it's a matter of time before it explodes and a big brawl breaks out!" Becky says._

 _A/n: all the drama going on in the house do you think its a product of being in the house too long or the product off three drama filled Women(Bythe name of Cassidy,Ashely and Zahra) ? Are you TeamDevin or TeamKeisha?_


	18. Chapter 18

The next day

"Ohh these are cute- whose are they?" Nattie asked.

"I think they're JoJo's." Devin said looking up from her magazine.

"She always finds the cutest clothes I`m so jealous!"

"I know right."

"Hey Tj and I are going out to eat later could you help me pick out a cute outfit you have pretty good style."

"Sure." Devin said placing the magazine down and getting up.

.

.

"Should I wear this dress or this one?" Nattie asked.

"Mm where are you going again?"

"Out to eat."

"I think I have a really cute dress in my closet that would look perfect on you, you should go get it, its black." Devin said.

"Oh thanks Devin!" Nattie said.

"Anytime."

.

.

"What are you looking all pretty for?" Crystal asked.

"Have you seen brock?" Milena asked.

"No I don't think so." Crystal said.

"Why?"

"Okay so I got a note from him to meet him somewhere in an hour."

"For what?"

"For a date."

"I didn't know you like brock." Crystal said.

"I don't, but will see where it goes." Milena said.

"Well good luck." Crystal says.

"Thanks!" Milena said as she walks out the room.

.

.

"WHO WENT IN MY ROOM WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER?!" JoJo yelled marching over to Devin.

"You mean our room?" Devin asked

"Yeah yeah."

"Um, Nattie and I why?"

"Did you do this to my clothes?" JoJo asked holding up her clothes.

"No."

"Then it was Nattie!"

"I don't think she did it she left before I did."

"Then who else was upstairs?"

"Just us two."

"Then it had to be either YOU or her!" JoJo said.

"It had to be her because I didn't do it!" Devin said.

.

.

.

Three hour later...

"How was the date?" Crystal asked as Milena stormed pass her.

"I guess it sucked." Crystal said to herself.

.

.

"BROCK WHY DID YOU STAND ME UP!" Milena asked with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked.

"You asked me out on a date and I caught a cab there and waited there for one hour- one hour brock and then I had to walk back because I didn't have a phone and nobody spoke English!" Milena yelled.

"I`m sorry that happened to you but I didn't ask you out on a date." Brock said looking confused.

"YES you did you wrote it in a note and sat it on my dresser!"

"Milena I'm married I assure you I didn't ask you out on a date."

"Sure you didn't if you changed your mind about going out on a date with me all you had to do was say so- I didn't want to go on a date with you to begin with!"

"Then why'd you get all dressed up?" Brock asked.

"Because I felt like dressing up, because even though I didn't look at you like that I still took my time to get ready you could at least have the common decency to say you changed your mind!" Milena yelled all before she turned around and stormed off.

.

.

"Hey Sam could you pass me my perfume?" Pamela asked.

"Sure." Samantha said passing it to her.

Pamela grabs it and walks into the bathroom

"AHHHH!" Pamela screams.

"What's wrong?!" Samantha asked running into the bathroom.

"Did you think that was funny?!" Pamela asked holding her eye.

"Did I think what was funny?" Samantha asked confused.

"Putting pepper spray in my perfume!"

"What I didn't do that!"

"How do you even do that?"

"You had to do it I just opened that perfume not even an hour ago!"

"Maybe you got the wrong thing, how'd you get it in your eye anyways?"

"I spray it in the air then I walk through it." Pamela said.

"Well that was dumb."

"How was I supposed to know you were childish enough to put pepper spray in my perfume?!"

"I did not put pepper spray in your perfume!"

.

.

"How mature Nattie!" JoJo said as she watched her walk through the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"You destroyed ALL my clothes!"

"No i didn't!"

"You were the only one upstairs when I was in the shower."

"And how do you know that?" Nattie asked.

"Devin told me."

Natties head snaps to Devin.

"Devin was upstairs too!"

"But you went back in our room and you were in there for a long time and since we were the only ones up there at the time it's the only possible explanation because I sure in the heck didn't do it!" Devin said.

Nattie's mouth went agape.

"But I didn't do it!"

A/n: next chapter a big revelation will be dropped on the house..will it be enough to finally send everyone over?


	19. Chapter 19

It was two weeks later and there was less than a week left in the house and everyone was at feud with at least one person all except Zahra, Cassidy, Ashely, Brandi and Mercedes.

"GOOD MORNING GUYS!" Ashely said all chipper as her and her minions met their cast mates at the breakfast table no one was speaking because they were all mad for one reason or another.

"Can you pass the butter Keisha?" Devin asked breaking the silence.

Keisha ignores her.

"I should be the one mad at you, YOU hit ME!"

"Stop being childish and just pass the damn butter." Josh said.

"Look Devin your new family is sticking up for you, how sweet." Keisha says.

"Is that what this is all about?" Devin asked.

Keisha ignored her.

"You don't have to talk to me but can you pass me the butter?" Devin asked.

Reaching and grabbing the butter she passes it to Tj who passed it to Devin.

"Don't break it." Jon said.

"Dude, for the thousandth time I did not break your stupid castle!" Tj said.

"Sure you didn't."

.

.

One hour later...

"We've been here in Cancun for what- two months and we barely seen it." Joe said.

"I know we should go sight-seeing." Devin said.

"Now?"

"Sure, I just have to go get my purse from out of the kitchen."

"Come on."

"Don't rush me." Devin said walking into the kitchen undetected.

"Dude it was so easy to turn them against each other!" Ashely whispered to Zahra and Cassidy as Devin hid behind the Counter.

"I told you all you had to do is make it look like Colby was the one sending Devin that stuff and Joe would flip." Cassidy said.

"I know and you were right!" Ashely said.

"No my favorite was when you gave Victoria, Rachel's Dads necklace- Vickelpto is that what she called her?" Zahra asked.

"I think." Cassidy said

"What are you doing down…?" Diamond began to ask before her sister snatched her down and covered her mouth.

"No no my favorite was when you Zahra broke Jon's Stupid castle for his daughter and made it look like Tj did it!"

"No I take mines back I loved how you turned that Lobdell family against each other like that!" Zahra says.

"I know what idiots! Cassidy said.

"Didn`t I tell you I had her?"

"You did."

"And you didn't even have to lift a finger, we brought the closes family here down to there knees, and that had to hurt poor little Devin." Zahra said with a laugh.

"You know who's a bigger idiot?" Ashely asked.

"Who?"

"Rocky, for actually thinking that Renee and Becky would cut her hair all we had to do is plant the evidence in their room and she believed she did it!"

"That's what we did to everyone!" Zahra said.

"Oh no I really liked what we did to Becky spilling her makeup powder and then putting on Stu`s shoes and tracking it to his room GOLD!"

"I know he was like I- I didn't do it!" Cassidy said laughing.

"I know I know and she was like 'had he admitted he did it I would have forgiven him I mean it`s just make up but since he wants to lie about it'." Zahra said.

"Hey Dev." Diamond whispered.

"Shhh!" Devin whispered back trying to hear.

"I`m sorry."

Devin turned and looked at her older sister.

"I feel so dumb that I let her manipulate us into turning on each other."

"It's fine."

"No it's not!" Diamond said.

"You're right it's not."

"Hey let's go see what else we can get started!" Cassidy said.

"Eh starting stuff is tiring let's take a break by the pool." Ashely said getting up.

Zahra and Cassidy followed Ashely out the door.

"Come on!" Devin said getting up.

"What are you going to do?" Diamond asked.

"I`m going to confront those b***hes!"

"I have a better idea."

"Well?"

"We go tell everyone how she just played us all."

.

.

"And they were just so proud of it like it was an accomplishment or something!" Devin said sitting on the dryer.

"If you think about it, it was those three girls had us all turnt against each other like it was nothing!" John said.

"I know, I should have known she planted that stuff in Sarona's dresser, I mean the way everything went down seemed like she wanted me to see that she seen that it fell out the dresser." Eva said.

"And the way she made it seem like Saraya and Tenille was talking about us." Nicole said.

"Hey Dev." Keisha says.

"Yeah?"

"My bad, I shouldn't of bopped you in ya nose."

"You're forgiven."

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Did Keisha just apologies?!" Tenille said putting her hand on her chest._

"I don't care if we have less than a week left those b***hes has to go today!" Rachel said.

"What are you suggesting?" Kendall asked.

"Someone goes up stairs and pack their ish and tell them they have to go!"

"Okay so who's going to do it?" Josh asked.

No one said a word everyone just looked around

"I volunteer…"

"I volunteer Keisha!" Devin said raising her hand.

Keisha's mouth went Agape

"Guurl- don't be volunteering me!"

"Ion have no problem you already know but dont be volunteering me." Keisha continues.

"Well nobody else was volunteering so I volunteered you."

"Babe that's not how it works, you can't volunteer someone else, you can volunteer yourself but you can't volunteer someone else." Joe said.

"Well that's a stupid rule." Devin said.

"No, No it's not." Crystal says.

"So who going to do it?" Rachel asked

"Why not you, you were the one who came up with the idea." Becky said.

"If I go up there we're going to be fighting and not packing bags."

"So what are we going to do?" Rayshaun asked.

"This taking too long."

"Devin move yo feet." Keisha says taking closthes out of the dryer.

Watching her switch outfits Becky asked. "What are you doing?"

"What it look like?"

"I'm changin into ma pop off clothes." Keisha continues as she pulls her long hair back into a pony tail.

"Your what?" Becky asked.

"My pop off clothes, who got the Vaseline?"

"Your what?" Renee asked.

"What yal deaf -my pop off clothes."

"Who got the damn vaseline?" Keisha asked looking around.

With out saying anything Catherine passes her some.

"Soo is anyone going to explain what the hell pop off clothes is?" Becky asked.

Bree laughs and says. "Its the outfit she wears when she's about to fight."

"Get it pop off clothes?" Bree asked.

"Mmm, makes sense."

"Now if yals excuse me." Keisha says pushing past them.

Just before she walks out the door Keisha asked. "Are yals coming or nah?"

A/n: what trio do you think was worst Nicole, Eva and Kim in the first story or Ashely, Cassidy and Zahra in this one? How do you think the confronting is going to work out?


	20. Chapter 20

"Keisha wait, maybe we should all go up there and do it together." Samantha suggest.

"If we all do it then will look like a bunch of bully's." Devin said.

"You know at this point I don't even care they just gotta go." Renee said.

 _In confessional_

 _"_ _So they're basically in there giving Zahra, Ashely and Cassidy an eviction notice but between you and me I don't think..." Devin began to say as she looked back because she heard yelling._

 _"_ _I`ll have to finish that thought later." Devin said getting up and walking out._

Pamela doesn't say a word as Rachel and Ashely are going back and forth Pamela grabs all of Ashely and Cassidy's clothes and throws them in the tub and pours bleach on them

"Pamela calm down, i know you're upset and I'm not saying what they did was right but you can't ruin her stuff like that." Devin said walking into the bathroom

"I don't give a F**k!" Pamela yelled in anger.

"Don't touch her!" Cassidy yelled at Rachel.

"If someone doesn't get her away from me someone's leaving here in a body bag and it aint going to be me!" Rachel yelled pushing Cassidy back.

Doing that all the girls started going crazy except Zahra, Devin, Mercedes and Brandi. Rachel ran at Ashley and tackled Ashley then started to punch her in the face, but Ashley wasn't having it she then grabbed Rachel by her hair and started punching her while pulling her down to the ground with her, Rachel screamed in anger and grabbed her hair and swung her. Cassidy runs at Rocky ready to fight but Rocky was ready for her so when she was running Rocky kicked her in the face, Cassidy flew to the ground and got up just as quickly she started to hit Rocky she got a few licks in but Rocky got the best of her, Rocky then head butts her and then grabs her and slammed her to the ground. Everyone else was tearing the house up, some were tearing up Zahra clothes while others were throwing things out the window.

"Should we stop this?" Nicolas asked as the guys sat back and watched.

"Nah." Kofi said.  
"We can't let them fight like that though, no matter what they did to us." Austin said.

"Alright alright." Kofi said grabbing Rachel off of Ashely and Rocky off of Cassidy.

Rocky storms out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Brock asked as everyone followed behind.

Rocky walks down to the kitchen and grabs a figurine and launches it at Cassidy's head, which starts the riot all over again.

"KENDALL NOO!" Rayshaun yells as Kendall punches Ashley dead in her face and Ashley starts bleeding, Ashley than spits in Kendell's face and punches her back. Kendall gets angry and super kicks Ashley in the jaw.

"Aubree don`t!" Devin yells as Bree grabs Cassidy by her hair and tossing her like it was nothing, Cassidy gets up and grabs a lamp post and hits her with it leaving a gash across her pretty little face.

"OH HELL NO BREE YOU BETTA WHOOP THIS b****h a**." Keisha yelled.

When out of nowhere police come shooting in and grabs Devin and throws her on the ground with full force putting his knee into her spine.

"LET HER GO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" Joe said running over.

"Come any closer and we're taking you in!"

"I don't give a f**k!" Joe said snatching the officer off of his wife.

Just then even more police officers came running in slamming more girls on the ground with force making the guys go crazy, because the police officers were much bigger and stronger than all the girls combined making no since for them to be man handling them like that.

"Man what are you doing those are woman you don't need to be throwing them around like that!" Josh yelled.

"Step back unless you want to spend a night in prison!"

"Look man all I`m saying is that girl only weighs 130 you do not need to be using all that force on her!" Josh said walking closer referring to Crystal.

"I said step back!"

"Aint nobody care that you in no uniform you better get off my cousins that's all I know!" Keisha yelled.

At this point the police officers have Devin, JoJo, Crystal, Samantha, Joe, Rayshaun, Rachel, Rocky, Ariane and Josh on the ground.

"If you're going to arrest us then you need to hurry and do so otherwise get the hell off my back!" Joe yelled.

"Alright we're taking him, him, him, him and him!" Another police officer says pointing at Joe, Josh, Jon, Rayshaun, Randy and Bryan.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Damn it Joe why you gotta open your big mouth!" Rayshaun said._

"What- I didn't even do anything!" Bryan said.

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I told you I was going to turn this house upside down!" Ashely said laughing._

"JoJo why are you crying?!" Ariane asked.

"They're going to go to jail in Mexico- do you have any idea what a Mexican jail is like?!"

"I want to go home!" Kim said crying.

"B***h stop cryin." Keisha says giving her a dirty look.

"Cassidy, Ashely and Zahra can you come with me?" The producer asked.

"Why?" Zahra asked.

"After reviewing the tapes we decided that we're going to send you three home."

"WHAT they attacked us they should be the one's going home!" Ashely yelled.

"You guys are just more drama then we can handle so if you can please collect your stuff and leave the house ASAP."

"Its about damn time!" Keisha says.


	21. Chapter 21

Its two days later and one day before there last day in the house and nobody's heard from the guys that have been arrested which made everyone a little unease.

"Did you try calling again?" Devin asked.

"I called ten times literally and they keep saying the same thing." Brie says.

"Which was?"

"They don't have anyone in their by those names."

"They're lying- there's only one prison in this whole city, call again."

"Whatever you say." Brie says picking up the phone again.

"What if they got killed or something." Kim said.

"Do you think before you talk or do you just talk?" Ruud asked.

"I think." Kim replies.

"It was a rhetorical question Kim." Becky says.

"Right."

Everyone sits there in dead silence not knowing what to say, the door knobs slowly twist and slowly opens, it was the guys Joe walks in first.

Jumping up Devin runs over to her husband and wraps her arms around him as he does the same and they began to kiss.

Rachel, JoJo, Trinity and Brie runs over to their significant other and does the same.

"What happened?" Devin asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now dear."

"Okay, you don't have to, I`m just glad you're back." Devin said kissing him again.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Crystal said to Josh.

"It's whatever what he was doing was wrong." Josh said.

You could tell they all been through something in those pass 48 hours but none of them were talking about it atleast not yet.

Devin sat on the edge of Joe's bed while Joe was in the shower thinking about ways to make him feel better she hated seeing him like that and she was determined to fix it.

Walking into the bathroom Devin snatches the door open but only enough for her to see in.

"Did you need something?" Joe asked.

"Just to make you feel better."

"I`m fine, don't worry about me."

"But you're not and I already am." Devin said.

"Dev I`m fine."

"You can save that for someone who doesn't know you Leati."

"I just have alot in my mind."

.

.

One hour later

Devin laid between Joe's legs as Joe had his arms wrapped around her.

"That place was crazy it wasn't like anything I've seen, and there wasn't anyone in there to protect you, you were on your own." Joe said.

"I know its jail what did I expect, but it was worst then jail."

"I`m sorry you had to go through that." Devin says glancing up.

"I`m not, I was in there for trying to protect you, I would do anything if it meant you and the kids were safe." Joe says before kissing her on her forehead.

"Thats all that matters to me." Joe mumbles.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day at three in the morning.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Ivory yelled running through the house making loud noises.

"What's she yelling about?" Catharine asked flipping over.

.

.

"I know you are all wondering why I`m here and why you are up this early." Ivory says.

"No I was actually wondering if murder is legal in Mexico." Keisha said.

"I know you did your last challenge over a month ago but today we're giving back, I have all the money you guys won over the time you've been here, each captain will go grab your teams check and you will hand deliver it to your charity and you will spend time with them for an hour, your bags will already be packed by the time you get back to the house."

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _I can't believe today is our last day it feels like it was just yesterday we came walking through the door." Brandi said._

 _"_ _Wow I never thought I`d be saying this but I think I`m going to miss waking up in this house." Becky says._

 _"_ _Boy does time fly?" Milena asked._

 _"_ _Why did she wake us up this early to tell us that ish?" Kendall asked._

 _"_ _I`m going to miss waking up to some of these annoying people every day." Saraya says._

 _"_ _Because even though we argued every day we really are like a one big family!" Trinity said._

 _"_ _Can I go back to sleep now?" Keisha said with a straight face._

"You have two hours to get dress, do your hair, make up, eat, whatever." The host said as everyone went their separate ways.

.

.

Team one...

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Walking in to that place and giving them that check so they can give more vet's a home was the best feeling in the world, I don't know if there is a word to describe how I felt." Joe said._

 _"_ _If putting up with everyone's craziness in that house meant giving one more vet a place to lay their head down every night then it was all worth it!" Benjamin said._

"Thank you." A vet said.

"For what?" Huber asked.

"For the money.

"No thank you for fighting for our country."Huber said hugging the vet.

.

.

Team two...

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Seeing all those batter women broke my heart but knowing that the money we raise could help prevent it makes me feel a whole lot better." Nicolas says._

 _"_ _These woman have to be the strongest women I have EVER met it takes a lot to get up and leave because unfortunately not everyone does." Devin says._

 _"_ _If you were to walk in here completely blind you wouldn't know these women were victims of domestic violence because they're so happy and full of life makes you want to think twice before you complain about your life." Danielle says._

 _._

 _._

Team three...

 _In the confessional_

 _"_ _Seeing all of those kids laying in those hospital beds had to be the saddest thing I have ever seen." JoJo said._

 _Most of us don't know when we're going to die but these kids do and instead of complaining about life like most of us do they're laughing and playing like there is no tomorrow and for some of them there won't be no tomorrow." Renee says._

"Oh my gosh your Sapphire you are my favorite Diva!" a sick kid said.

"You mean was- I don't wrestle anymore." Keisha says.

"You will always be my favorite!"

"Aww." Keisha said.

.

.

"How did your charity thingy go?" Devin asked pulling her bag in.

"It actually went pretty well." Becky says.

Devin sighs and flops down on the couch.

"What's up?" Danielle asked.

Devin shakes her head and says. "It just feels like yesterday we walked in here for the first time, now we're leaving."

"Don't tell me you're gonna miss living here, with all the drama." Victoria says.

"Definitely not."

"I was about to say!"

Yeah well..."

"JoJo, your car is here to take you home." The producer says.

"Bye guys." JoJo says standing up and grabbing her bags.

"Call me when you land?" Rayshaun asked.

"But of course."

As the hour went by one by one each person left.

"Babe?" Joe called.

Looking up Devin says. "Yeah."

"Its time for us to go."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll just take your bags down to the car."

"Yeah okay." Devin says looking back.

After looking around one last time Devin turns on the heels of her feet and walks out of the house for the last time.

Confessional

 _"_ _I got close to so many girls I never in real life would have thought of even talking to and these are friend ships I know I will keep out side of this crazy house." Renee says._

 _"_ _I`m really going to miss being so close to not only the girls but the guys too, we created so many good memories that even when I`m old with Alzheimer's I won't forget it." Bree said._

 _"_ _Some of these women in this house are insane but I am going to miss waking up to them every morning." Sarona said._

 _"_ _Despite my rough beginning I did exactly what I said I was going to do sit back and watch the drama." Mercedes._

 _"_ _I never want to see any of these crazy a** people again in my life- just kidding- maybe- see yal at work monday." Aaron said._

 _"_ _Yal thought I was gonna come up in here with some sappy imma miss you crap but nah half these b***hes are crazy as hell I'm glad I`m leaving this b***h!" Keisha said sticking up her middle finger and walking away._

 _"_ _I promise yal I`m going to punch Zahra in her face at the reunion." Becky said._

 _"_ _Well it's been real yal – DUCES! Devin said getting up walking away_

 _"_ _Peace out!" Ariane said._

 _"_ _I`ll see you at the reunion!" Samantha says_


	23. Chapter 23

A:n/ This should be a very long reunion so I decided to make it into three parts... Enjoy

Two months later

"We are Live in New York City with the cast of Wwe All-star I`m your host Wendy!"

"And introducing your cast you love them you hate them Joe, Nicolas, JoJo, Cassidy, Devin, Raymond, John, Samantha, Diamond, Brock, Catharine, Keisha, Tj, Rachel, Brie, Jon, Josh, Nattie, Michael, Nicole, Rayshaun, Cody, Kim, Bryan, Miroslav ,Ruud, Rocky, Ryan, Taylor, Crystal, Benjamin, Thaddeus Kendall, Colby, Danielle, Sarona, Johnathon, Milena, Eva, Huber, Kofi, Bree, Randy, Trinity, Renee, Claudio, Brandi, Curt, Curtis, Victoria ,Ariane Ronnie, Saraya, Pamela, Austin, Mercedes, Ashely, Ettore, Tenille, Aaron, Stu, Becky and Zahra!"

"So let me start off with the host during the show Ivory."

"Ivory how was it, being on the show with them?"

"I`ll tell you it was crazy, even from my point of view as just a host it was insane, you never knew what was going to happened." Ivory explained.

"I heard you weren't the only considered to be the host." Wendy says.

"That would be correct."

"Who else was considered?"

"Man there was a lot but the top seven was myself, Trish, Lita, Jazz, Mean Gene, Mick Foley and Edge."

"Wow I couldn't imagine Jazz as the host."

"I know, and you know what- they actually picked Edge for the host and at the very last minute they changed their minds."

"The Rated R superstar as host- yeah I couldn't imagine him doing it either, I`m glad they chose you."

"Thanks." Ivory says.

"So quick question before I continue the show, I understand why people like Catharine, Eden and Renee are on the show their apart of the on screen entertainment too even though they aren't wrestlers but why were girls like Samantha, Crystal,Kim and Bree even on the show, with the exception of a few fan`s a lot of the Wwe universe don't even know these ladies exist, wouldn't it have been better if instead of them being on the show people they actually knew were on the show?"

"For better ratings."

"Mmm, well on to the cast."

"So Devin long time no see!" Wendy said.

"I know how long has it been six, seven years?" Devin asked.

"Yeah last time I seen you, it was at your wedding."

"Was that the last time?"

"Yeah, I think it was, but before we start I just want to point out how I've known most of everyone on this stage for some years now I remember when most of you were in your early twenties now you guys are all grown up especially you Devin you're married with three kids now it feels like just yesterday you were just twenty two and starting out in the Wwe- do you still work for the Wwe?"

"I do, I have what we call a legends contract." Devin said.

"How nice now on to current events, you know me Devin I don't beat around the bush."

"Oh gosh yes."

"As soon as you walked in you Immediately did not like Cassidy."

"Right." Devin said.

"I don't know if you know this fans on twitter were saying you were just jealous of her and had no real reason not to like her." Wendy said.

"I was jealous."

"Well at least you're honest."

"What fans don't understand is you know these men and women you see on TV performing for you as far as the Wwe goes, are barely home they're away from their wife, their husbands, their kids, their pet, mom, dad's, uncles to entertain you and when they get really popular they're really away from home and that's the case when it comes to Joe he's extremely popular so he is always away, people don't understand I hadn't seen my husband in person in two months most people would go crazy if they hadn't seen them in a week, and my family and I hadn't seen him in two whole months because he's out there entertaining you and trying to be the best provider for his family, which I completely understand but when I finally did see him I expected there to be a moment but instead there was this beautiful thin blonde girl darn their on his lap whispering and giggling in his ear and I know for damn sure most people who said I was just jealous would have went crazy had that been their husband or significant other."

"That is true."

"And the thing about it is I end up being right she did like him and she was flirting with him."

"She was, that brings me to my next question, Joe how did you not know she was flirting with you?" Wendy asked.

"I mean when you're in the moment its really hard to tell sometimes or at least it was for me just because thats was her personality on a daily, and if thats her personality on a daily why should i all of a sudden question it when im in the house you know? but when I watched it back it was painfully obvious that, that's what she was doing It kind of made me feel dumb after wards." Joe says.

"You should feel dumb."

"Thanks Wendy."

"Joe what were you thinking when you decided to help Cassidy stretch her hamstring?"

"I wasn't thinking- clearly."

"Even I have to admit that was straight up stupid of me." Joe continued.

"Why did she even need to get her hamstring stretched?" Becky asked.

"That`s the million dollar question." Devin said.

"So when you got frustrated and told Joe to stop talking to you I was there with you I was like' please just stop talking'." Wendy said.

"So I wasn't alone?"

"Defiantly not, so on to Cassidy."

"Cassidy you knew he was married man, why did you continuously flirt with him?" Wendy asked.

"Because I could."

"Did you go into the house thinking you were going to try and get in between them?"

"Believe it or not I didn't that's just how it unfolded." Cassidy said.

"Did you like him in the beginning?"

"I`ve always had a crush on him since we started working with each other."

"I mean look at him wouldn't you?"

"So you were flirting with him?"

"I was."

"Keisha if you were Devin what do you think you would have done when Joe put his self in those situations?" Wendy asked.

"I would have kicked his Samoan a** and then turned and kicked her white a**, the thang is Ion think Devin really wanted to kick Cassidy a** until later on, cause Devin is hecka strong if she wanted to get passed Joe when he held her back she would have, but she didn't."

"So there would have been a fresh a** whopping going around?"

"All day every day until I got tired and let me tell you I aint never too tired to kick someone's a**." Keisha said.

"Okay so Devin, when Cassidy quote on quote found out you and Joe were married she said you looked different on picture because you were bigger and you walked away up set and Joe was worried because of your past eating disorder he thought it may trigger it again, is that why you walked away because it hit a soft spot?"

"Absolutely not, it was just extremely rude I shouldn't have to say I use to have an eating disorder for someone not to poke fun of my weight ya know."

"You're absolutely right, speaking of poking fun of your weight tell me what was going on in your head when she told you to starve yourself."

"Honestly I was already pissed so when she said that something just snapped."

"Something snapped in Joe's head too, when she said that he went from trying to calm you down to going the off." Wendy said.

"He did." Devin said.

"What was it that you yell before you through that bleach bottle again?"

"I said if you don't want to get hit get the f**k out my way!"

"How nice of you to warn them."

"I know, here I am pissed off and I still take the time to warn everyone else to move out the way so they wouldn't get hit by it, bless my good heart." Devin said laughing.

"Why a bleach bottle?"

"It was the closes thing to me."

"Okay so as we seen on T.v a lot of that got in Cassidy`s hair and a lot of her hair fell out." Wendy said.

"It did, but like I said I wasn't trying to cause her hair to fall out I was just trying to knock her out." Devin said.

"Her hair falling out was just a bonus."

"Exactly." Devin said.

"You know something that the audience didn't see is there was more that happened after she threw the bleach bottle, Devin actually grabbed her and was about to beat the dog s**t out of her and that's when the producers came running out they seen the look in her eyes she wasn't playing, but the way they edited it looked like she threw the bleach bottle and they came running out." Samantha explained.

"That would have been interesting to see." Wendy says

"Quick side note Rocky you were so convinced that if Devin and Joe would just have sex she wouldn't be mad." Wendy continues.

"Well not, not mad just not as mad." Rocky said.

"That's what I meant."

"Well Wendy you all seen how angry Devin was getting given Joe was just putting himself in stupid situations but Devin wouldn't have gotten that mad if she was having some good sex, you seen her after they came back the day after she threw that bleach bottle she was all smiles and she was cooking breakfast and stuff, I`m just saying if Joe would have taken care of business like he was supposed to and taken her into one of those rooms without any camera`s in the beginning she would have never thrown that bleach bottle at Cassidy head that`s all I`m saying." Rocky said.

"So you`re saying had they had sex she wouldn't have been so aggressive?"

"Correct."

"So she wouldn't have kicked her foot through that glass?"

"Nah she did that because she`s crazy as hell."

The audience laughed.

"Back to what I was going to say."

"Tj you and Ariane said in the confessionals you knew something crazy was going to happen." Wendy said.

"We did."

"How did you know, what gave you that idea?"

"It was just the events leading up to it and the way Devin was answering questions and the look on her face, they didn't really air a lot that but there were defiantly more signs then they showed." Tj said.

"Watching back Devin how do you feel about Jon kept calling you crazy?" Wendy asked.

Devin shrug. "I mean it was kind of funny because I`m the furthest thing from crazy."

"Jon how do you think she's in denial?"

"I think she has her crazy moments." Jon says.

"Speaking of crazy moments, Jon you kind of flipped on Tj because you thought he broke your daughter's castle."

"I did, I was under the influence that he broke it, what really made me mad about the situation is I thought he really did it and he was lying about it."

"Tj, how did you feel when he accused you of breaking it?"

"I thought he was completely insane."

"As you should." Wendy said.

"I know this is going back a bit but Devin you got so drunk on the second day, why did you keep drinking?" Wendy continued.

"The more I drunk the more I started to like the feeling and the more I got to forget about everything for a moment."

"We're not going to see you on an episode of celebrity rehab are we?" Wendy joked.

"Of course not, I`m never drinking again."

"Diamond were you shocked at how good of a strip tease/ lap dance your sister gave?"

I think we all were you heard Renee in the confessional." Diamond said.

"So moving on to the next drama, Joe how did you with the same mouth defend Cassidy and say she wasn't flirting with you and then get mad because you thought Colby was flirting with Devin."

"Did you see what he said when he was drunk, I know people were saying oh he's drunk, don't pay what he's saying any mind, but there is this old saying and its 'A drunk man tells know lies' so he was saying how he felt, and then for him to turn around and play with my wife like he did made me mad."

"If he hadn't said what he said would you have paid any mind of how he was acting with Devin?"

"Of course not he's my brother why would I, but the fact in the matter is he did and that was why I flipped like that."

"Devin, watching back and hearing what Colby said about you and knowing why Joe didn't want him around you how do you feel about the situation now."

"Well obviously It was months ago, I`m not too upset about it but I do feel disrespected." Devin said.

"Colby do you have anything to say about that?" Wendy asked.

"I apologized to both of them numerous times so I don't know what exactly to say I mean I can't exactly take it back."

"So Joe, Devin being that you both are attractive people who happen to be celebrities you would think you both would be use to people hitting or flirting with the other."

"Thats the thing i wasn't upset because she was flirting with him i was upset that he was entertaining it." Devin said.

Which I 100% understand as a married man i should have shut that down at the beginning." Joe replied.

"But you didnt, so moving on." Wendy says.

"I`m going to back pedal for a moment, Cassidy..."

"Wendy."

"What is it you have to say to Devin, the woman who not only the reason why you`re losing your hair but she also busted your nose open and cussed you out in the house."

"I have nothing to say, everything I had to say I said." Cassidy replies.

"But you had crap to say when you were with Ashely." Rachel says.

"Exactly." Wendy said.

"Cassidy only knows how to talk mess when the persons not around." Devin said throwing her arm over the seat next to her.

"You have nothing to say about that?" Wendy asked.

"Nope." Cassidy says.

"But I heard you couldn't wait until the reunion because you were going to give her a piece of your mind and fight her- you don't want to fight her any more?"

Standing up at the other side of Joe Cassidy walks closer to Devin causing Joe to throw his hand up and Cassidy pushing it out of the way and saying.

"Actually I do." as she looked Devin up and down.

Devin folds her arms smirks and says. "Baby you don't want to fight me."

"Oh but I do, I`m ready let`s go."

Moving her husbands hand off of her lap Devin stands up.

 _To be continued..._

A:n/ So i sort of have a hard time letting the Character Devin go so im thinking about writing a third story with her... Your thoughts? If i do end up choosing to write a third one I'll let you know by the end of the third part of the reunion..


	24. Chapter 24

A/n: I changed my mind about having three parts I`m just going to have two so this will be the last chapter.. I hope you enjoy!"

Moving her husbands hand off of her lap Devin stands up and fixes the bottom of her dress and sits back down and says.

"Trust me sweetie you really don't want to fight me, I`ll kick your little a**."

"Prove it come on."

Devin laughs and says. "Well being that I am not a little kid, that is not going to work on me so you could sit down, I know you borrowed Ashely`s balls for to day but its not going to happen sweetie so you can give them back."

Cassidy steps a little closer to Devin when Keisha says.

"Cassidy you aint going to do s**t so sit yo white a** down."

Cassidy glances at Keisha and then takes a seat knowing she didn't want to open that can of warms.

"Now that we got that out of our systems, moving on, Mercedes your plan was to come in sit back and watch the drama unfold."

"Correct."

"But you were in drama pretty early on." Wendy says.

"I was."

"Tell me how you felt when Ashely played you into bringing up that name."

"I felt played, especially because after it all went down she tried to make it seem like she didn't tell me to bring him up, like she had nothing to do with it." Mercedes said.

"Like I said in the house you are a grown woman you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to do." Ashely said.

"Ashely shut up- you act like you just kind of sort of suggested it no you blacked mailed her into saying it, you kept saying if you were a woman you would admit what you did, no sweetie if YOU were a woman you would have admitted to it and you haven't even after everyone clearly saw what you did." Brandi said.

"That is very true, which brings me to my next part you brought it up one to many times and Crystal freakn tossed you like a Frisbee, and then she revealed why she kept avoiding that name did you feel bad after that?"

"I did as soon as Brandi told me what she said I felt horrible."

"Did any of you guys regret not sending Crystal home after you watched it back and saw why she flipped like that?" Wendy asked.

"Once I saw it on TV I understood why she flipped out like that, and no I don't regret not sending her home." John said.

"So Crystal, tell me what went on in your head when she kept bringing that name up."

"I honestly feel like something snapped in my head, because if I was in the right mind I wouldn't have done that." Crystal says.

"Was it hard to finally speak about it with people that weren't family?"

"It was, not only was it hard because of that, it was hard because it was on national television you know, not only did the people in the room find out but so did the rest of the world too."

"So how did you feel when you were told you could possibly go home, did you ever feel like you were going to go home at any point?" Wendy asked.

"Honestly, I was scared because I didn't know if I was going home or not I wasn't ready to leave you know, but at the same time part of me knew I wasn't going nowhere especially when I had so many friends and family in that house."

"Mercedes what went through your mind when one vote came back wanting for Crystal to leave?"

"I right off the back thought they were going to think it was me."

"Who did you think did it?"  
"I honestly didn't know." Mercedes said.

"Ashely as we all know you were the one who voted for Crystal to leave did you vote for her to leave because you wanted her gone or did you do it to cause problems?"

"I did it to cause problems." Ashely answered.

"Why?"

"Because the house was too boring and if I hadn't of done that we would have been skipping around holding hands the entire time." Ashely said.

"Moving on to Rachel you and Ashely didn't get along because you both liked Randy- right?"

"That is correct."

"So how did you feel when she went as far as cutting your hair, because she hated you so much?"

"I think everyone who watched it or was in that house knew how I felt, I was pissed and I wanted her dead or out of that house." Rachel said.

"I would be pissed too that was a lot of hair she cut!"'

"It was!"

"I would have had to kill her!" Wendy said.

"So you understand how I felt?" Rachel asked.

"I do, so what is your opinion on her now?"

"I still feel like she's an evil conniving b***h!" Rachel said.

"Was this the first time you met her, when you came in this house?"

"No I knew her way back when we were in developmental with each other she had been there for years I was only there for a couple of months and towards the end of my career she had just came up her Pamela , Mercedes and I think Zahra ."

"Was Ashely evil then?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So when you came in the house and you saw her you knew there was going to be problems with her."

"I didn't exactly know for fact, but I knew we weren't going to be peaches and cream."

"Random question what are you- I've always wondered that."

"Ethiopian."

"Oh okay, so are you and Randy you know still together?"

"We are."

"Okay moving on, Keisha you got so mad at your cousin that you went as far as punching Devin in her face for a what if scenario."

"Yeah."

"How do you feel now that you know everything that you know?"

"On the real, I felt bad ya know,I didn't bop her up side her head cause of that scenario I bopped her because I was mad as hell at her cause I felt she left us for Joe, which sha did but I took it harder than I really should have."

"So we saw your family go through a rough spot during this season, how are you guys doing now?" Wendy asked.

"We good." Keisha said.

"Joe got so upset that he swung you away from her like a rag doll what went through your mind?"

"I was like no this b***h didn't just throw me, I don't care how big he is he can get it too!"

"Joe when you saw her hitting Devin what did you think?"

"My heart sunk this was the second time she got hit in the face like that." Joe said.

"Actually the third time, but why did you throw Keisha far like that?"

"Honestly, I wasn't trying to hurt her despite how it looked, I was just trying to get her away from Devin that's all."

"I have one huge question for anyone to answer regarding Joe, how is it that everyone who hit someone got threatened to get kicked out but Joe hit Colby numerous times and nobody ever said anything to him about it." Wendy said.

"Joe is six foot three two hundred and sixty five pounds of muscle- would you try to kick him out?" Becky asked.

"So you`re saying the production staff was too scared?"

"That's my theory."

"So Kim, you found the evidence to help Mercedes by breaking into the production room?"

"Correct."

"Why was it so easy to get in that room, first Ashely broke in and then you."

"They obviously didn't want us to stay out of it bad enough because it really wasn't that hard to get in it." Kim said.

"Clearly."

"Tenille, what did you and Saraya actually say about Nicole, Eva and the whole trashy thing?"

"We were actually talking about something we read online that a fan wrote about them."

"And she made it look like you two said all that."

"Exactly."

"Becky what was Zahra's whole point of asking you about weed?"

"In the past I had problems with that."

"Oh I see so in exchange you brought up her nude photos that she sent to fellow coworker Colby."

"Mmmhmm."

"Some would say that was a low blow."

Becky shrugs and says." So is what she said."

"So it's safe to say you and Zahra don't get along."

"We don't- I was actually planning on punching or slapping her to day, but I decided I`m going to be a good girl today." Becky said.

"Okay so we don't have enough time to get into every detail of everything so I`m going to just ask how you felt about Ashely, Cassidy and Zahra because they seemed to be the center of every problem and anyone could answer that."

"I`m mad as hell at them Zahra, Ashely who ever could have poisoned me, giving me all whatever they put in my orange juice and still to this day I haven't gotten an apology." Danielle said.

"Why are you brining up I old stuff?" Ashely asked.

"Because it's the reunion dumb a**!" Rachel said.

"For me it was going back and actually seeing them brag about how they turned us against each other just made me mad even though I already knew that they were doing that." Eva said.

"So it's safe to say that Ashely, Cassidy and Zahra are public enemy number one."

"That would be a correct assumption." Ariane said.

"You know everyone`s mostly mad at Ashely, but if you ask me you all should have been mad at Cassidy she was the sneaky one she smiled in your face and plotted behind yal back." Wendy said.

"We were mad at Cassidy." Kendall said.

"But most of you guys anger was mostly directed to Ashely as you guys should because she was the ring leader, but Cassidy was super sneaky I know you guys didn't forget how she twisted Devin's words and how she went back and told Ashely Kim and them found evidence to prove what she did- I`m just saying you guys underestimated Cassidy and she was the one who was pulling the most crap in the house."

"I see your point."

"Moving on, guys what was it like living in a house for two months with thirty- two women?"

"It makes you never want to get married, I mean no disrespect but that's thirty two women in one house, that house couldn't be big enough when that time of the month came pmsing everywhere, luckily for the girls they didn't air none of that footage." Kofi said.

"Kofi isn't joking we would have a signal for when they were in one of their moods and we would hid in our rooms." Bryan said.

"But you're married so that wasn't anything new to you."

"It's not, but from thirty-two woman- you have to admit that is pretty crazy we deserve an award for putting up with all of that." Bryan said.

"Jon what is something that they didn't edit in that you wish made the cut."

"Honestly, I wish that they would have shown more of us getting along they made it look like we were always arguing when that wasn't the case most of the time." Jon said.

"Okay so on the last week a big brawl broke out and police were called and let's just say they weren't acting professional how was that."

"I wasn't thrown on the ground or anything but it was scary to see them chose the smallest girls and Devin to man handle they had their knee in Devin's spine which was injured so bad in the past that she almost went paralyzed and they had their knee on JoJo's neck and Ariane's head it was crazy, watching it back on TV made it look not as bad as it really in truly was." Nattie said.

"Who called the police anyways?"

"Zahra did." Renee said.

"What did she say for them to rush in like that?" Wendy asked.

"I told them there was over 40 people who broke into my house trying to attack my friend." Zahra said.

"Why would you say that?" Wendy asked.

"Because she's evil as f**k!" Becky said.

"So eventually the three terrors were sent home how happy were you guys?" Wendy asked.

"I was more than excited!" Bree said.

"So because of the crap Zahra pulled Joe, Randy, Bryan, Rayshaun, Josh and Jon were taken to jail how was that, you all seemed pretty shaken up when you got back."

"Imagine being locked in a city with a cage wrapped around it so you can't get out, where there is no rules, Imagine there is nobody in there but rapist and murders every bad person you could imagine , there is no one there to protect you like here in the states and if they want you dead then you're as good as dead, it's fight or be killed and you better hope there isn't more of them then there Is of you, that's what we went through in there we were in there for 48 hours but that was a long 48 hours people were getting killed right in front of you i don't know if you know much about the human brain but you're not meant to see all of that, people dropping like flies and when you do it does something to you, I didn't sleep at all while i was there I was too afraid and I`m pretty sure none of the other guys did either and that's what it was like for us." Rayshaun said.

"You were scared?"

"You're damn right I was, I'm a pretty good looking guy do you know what they do to good looking guys in jail they make them their b***h and I don't know about you but I wasn't trying to become anyone's b***h, as soon as those gates opened when they said we were being released I took off running out that gate."

"Bryan, you went to jail and you didn't do a thing."

"Right." Bryan says.

"What were you thinking when they arrested you?"

"I was confused to why i was getting arrested i did absolutely nothing, i was minding my own business."

"The funny thing is Randy got arrested too, no one really felt bad for him but he was completely innocet too." Rocky says.

"I think its just easier to feel sorry for bryan than it is for Randy ya know?" Catherine says.

"Very true, so Joe you said you weren't sorry you had to go to jail even though it was the craziest thing you probably ever experienced." Wendy says

"And I wasn't, I would much rather go to jail because I was protecting my wife or my kids then not be in jail because I was too scared to protect her."

"How sweet."

"So, Devin, if you could do this all again would you do this show over again?"

"Defiantly not."

"Why not?"

"It's not something I would want to do again, had this been all before I had kids then maybe but the fact is I do and can't change that not that I would I love my kids."

"Would you let your kids watch this?" Wendy asked.

"Defiantly not!"

"Any specific reason?"

"Things that I did on the show I`m not proud of and I wouldn't want my kids mimicking it and thinking it was okay because mommy did it ya know?"

Yeah I understand, what about you Jon would you allow your kids to watch this?"

"Hell no!"

"What about you Randy?"

"Defiantly not."

"Well before we wrap this up, Devin I heard you have a secret that you`ve been hiding from everyone."

"I do."

"Well?"

"I - am – pregnant." Devin said moving her jacket back reveling her stomach.

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" Wendy said.

"Thank you!"

"When are you due?"

"I`m due in a couple of months actually."

"Oh my gosh you're that far along you don't look more than six months."

"I know!"

"Wait, wait so you were pregnant while you were in the house?"

"Apparently, which makes sooo much sense."

"All the mood swings, throwing up, swellings, I was always tired, it just makes soo much sense." Devin continued

"So you were drinking, you feel down those stairs and got slammed on your stomach all while you were pregnant?!" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I know it makes me cringe just thinking about it, but I went to the doctors as soon as I found out and everything is alright."

"That's good to hear- do you know what you're having?"

"I do I`m having twins."

"You're having twins and you're that small?"

Devin nods her head.

"Boys or girls?"

"Both a boy and a girl."

"How cute."

"How did you find out?"'

"Well I was with Trinity and Josh's wife Janet and Janet had thought she was pregnant and she had us all take one with her and mines was the only one to come back positive." Devin said.

"That`s funny."

"Well that is all for Wwe`s all star season one reunion." Wendy continues as she closes the show.

"Oh my gosh I`m going to have another niece and nephew!" Diamond said rubbing Devin's stomach.

"I can't believe you hid this from us and we never noticed!" Bree said.

"I know!" Kendall said.

"I know it was hard, but Joe and I wanted to tell everyone the same day."

"Oh so his family knows?"

"Yeah we told them literally before we came here."

"How was it hiding it from your kids?" Samantha asked.

"They were actually the hardest one's to hide it from, because they're going to obviously notice changes with me before everyone else."

"Did they?" Keisha asked.

"They did, Lynn was like mommy you're getting fat."

"That girl." Diamond said laughing.

"I know, it was so hard trying not to touch my stomach around certain people especially today."

"I bet." Bree says ending the conversation.

"If we're done then I think I am going to head out, I'm extremely tired and I want to go to take a quick nap, so I`ll see you guys later!" Devin said getting up.

"Take care." Kendall says hugging her pregnant cousin.

"For sure."

"Call me after your nap we have so much to do before the babies come." Diamond says.

"Di."

"I don't want to hear it."

Walking over Joe says. "If you're done harassing my pregnant wife, we're gonna go now."

"Alright." Diamond says.

"Kiss kiss." Devin says as she an her husband walked away.

A/n: Thank you everyone who took the time to read this whole story to the very end and a special thanks to every one that either reviewed it or faved and followed it, it really meant a lot. And I have decided that I will go a head and write a third one and I am also going to be writing another story but this time based on Keisha`s life since between this story and the first one I`ve gotten a few readers that actually like her character idk why bless your soul lol so if you are one of those special people who are a fan of Keisha or just a fan of my writing then you should defiantly read that when its up it should be a very interesting... any who both those stories should be up soon... see you guys soon!

One last question for this story Wendy said that Cassidy was the worst out of the trio because she would smile in peoples face and be completely different behind everyones back. Who do you think was the worst out of the trio? Ashley, Cassidy and Zahra?

I'm stuck between Zahra and Cassidy... Cassidy because like it was said she smiled in your face and she really didnt have any loyalty if you think about it.. And Zahra because for one she was brought in the house to start drama... You barely saw her but when you did she was doing the worst things and no one seemed to notice except becky... Any who. What do you think?


	25. Chapter 25

I know this is really quick but both the first chapter for a walk to remember 3 and the Keisha show are now up so you guys should check that out and fave and follow...if you like...


End file.
